DE AMOR NO SABES NADA
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Roy&Riza. “nunca olvides que te amo.Cuantas veces me has dicho aquellas palabras” pregunto por última vez, antes de ver frente a ella su única y verdadera realidad. Cap. 16. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

**_CAPITULO I:_ _UN ACTO INESPERADO_**

Tan solo había transcurrido la mitad de la semana, era un miércoles, de otoño para ser mas exactos; el trabajo en el cuartel general había sido si es posible mas duro que de costumbre, la mayor parte de los que laboraban aquí se habían visto orillados a trabajar horas extras, a permanecer hasta tarde detrás de sus escritorios con una interminable fila de papeles de todo tipo, documentos que llegaban desde otras oficinas, memorando, avances obtenidos acerca de las investigaciones, etc. Pero ninguno de ellos permanecía hasta altas horas de la noche postrados en sus sillas y encerrados en las cuatro paredes de su oficina como lo hacían desde que empezara la semana el coronel Roy Mustang y la Teniente Riza Hawkeye.

La noche del martes a causa de todo el papeleo que les había llegado por la mañana de sus superiores ambos militares se habían visto obligados a permanecer toda la noche hasta el amanecer del día siguiente trabajando. Durante el transcurso de la noche habían crudazo escasas palabras, nunca se miraron solo hablaban por ratos y la mayor parte era para checar y aprobar el trabajo que iban terminando; no fue hasta que unos ligeros rayos del sol del alba que lograron traspasar la ventana tocaron los rostros de los dos, al sentir la luz en sus ojos los cuales tardaron unos minutos en adaptarse a la luz del día mas que en su piel se percataron que un nuevo día estaba por empezar; y mas aun que dentro de unas cinco horas su jornada regular empezaría.

Roy Mustang permanecía sentado en su confortable silla, aunque después de haber permanecido ahí toda la noche empezaba a dudar que en realidad fuera tan confortable. Con los pies sobre el escritorio en el pequeño espacio que no había sido invadido por las interminables pilas de papeles y libros, leyendo el final del su último informe y sobre el cual había estado trabajando las últimas tres horas.

-Creado, redactado, escrito, trascrito, firmado y aprobado por el Coronel Mustang Roy.-lo releyó en voz alta, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver terminado su tan intachable, perfecto y nunca igualado y mucho menos superado escrito, como él lo llamo.

Se puso de pie dejando en el lugar donde antes estuvieran sus botas su trabajo y se dirigió a un rincón de la oficina a una pequeña mesa donde solo se encontraba una cafetera que había estado trabajando 24 horas ininterrumpidas, café, azúcar, crema y unas tazas. Como era típico en él tomo sin mirar la tarra de café, una taza y se sirvió...pero esperen un instante porque no olía a café, porque no se veía el vapor y lo mas importante porque la taza continuaba vacía, como era de suponerse a esta gran incógnita la cafetera se había quedado vacía desde hace horas y nadie la había cargado de nuevo.

-Hawkeye, teniente Riza Hawkeye; podría decirme a que se debe que la cafetera se encuentre totalmente seca, es decir mírela es parecida al desierto ni una gota de café como cree usted que su Coronel continué trabajando si no obtiene su bebida.- decía en tono de sarcasmo, y mas a manera de broma que de regaño; aunque para la chica que se encontraba con la cabeza metida en un libro no lo sintió así.- Yo... en realidad lo lamento Coronel Mustang, le pido disculpas y eso no volverá a pasar.- se disculpo humildemente Riza.

Roy al notar la manera en que ésta había tomado sus palabras se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se sintió mal de haberle hablado así; cuando lo dijo no había puesto atención en el aspecto de su compañera; ahora que la miraba mas atentamente se percato que al igual que él ella no había tenido oportunidad de descansar; por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal por su compañera después de todo Riza se había quedado a trabajar a la par de él, solo porque había sido éste el que se lo pidiera. En un principio no se sintió muy segura de aceptarlo finalmente la parte de trabajo que a ella le correspondía lo hubiera podido hacer en sus horas regulares de trabajo, pero ella mejor que nadie estaba consiente de que sería una tarea imposible para el Coronel quedarse a solas con tantos papeles. Se le ocurrió una buena manera de recompensarla aunque solo fuera una décima parte de lo que ella hacia por él.

-Teniente Hawkeye, que le parece si usted y yo vamos a desayunar.

-Ehh! Coronel esta usted hablando enserio, me esta invitando a salir.- pregunto con cierto asombro y cerrando el libro.

-No, no exactamente tan solo quiero que me acompañe a comer algo después de todo no he probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ah! Ya veo es solo eso.- asintió un tanto desilusionada.

-Bueno en realidad le agradecería que me acompañe, además usted también no ha comido nada o descansado, y dentro de cinco horas iniciara nuestro turno.- fue lo único que atino decirle ante la cortante respuesta por parte de ella.

-Deacuerdo me parece bien, siempre y cuando usted pague la cuenta.-contesto ya un poco mas animada, poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo.

-Conozco un buen lugar no muy lejos de aquí vamos; pero a usted le tocara invitar la comida.

Buenos días les tomo su orden.- Saludo una mesera de buen aspecto a ambos cuando entraron al establecimiento que permanecía abierto las 24 horas del día; dada la hora el lugar se encontraba semivacío dejando a su elección cualquier mesa; aun así se instalaron en una que permanecía apartada de las demás, dada su localización la luz era un tanto escasa.

-a mi tráigame lo mas pronto posible una gran taza de café bien cargado, algo de fruta y unos huevos.

-para mí una taza de té, fruta y un tazón de cereales, estaría bien.

Tal vez se debió al efecto del café en el cuerpo de Roy o a que aun se sentía mal por lo de la oficina , lo cierto era que durante todo el desayuno no había dejado de hablar a pesar de que Riza solo articulaba escasas palabras, aun así el hacía lo posible por tratar de animar a su compañera de trabajo, ambos terminaron sus respectivos desayunos. Roy trato de prolongar por mas tiempo la conversación pero al ver que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano se puso de pie, se quito su abrigo y en acto inesperado por parte de la joven se sentó a su lado le coloco con suavidad su abrigo y recostó sobre su hombro la cabeza de la chica. Ella al percatarse de la forma en que éste estaba actuando se sorprendió. Trato de hablar pero él se lo impidió frotando con una de sus manos el brazo de ella.

-coronel que es lo que esta haciendo...

-aun faltan algunas horas para que entremos a trabajar así que puede tratar de dormir un poco, últimamente ha estado trabajando demasiado y eso puede hacer que se enferme, yo la despertare cuando sea la hora.- le dijo amablemente.

-hmm! Esta bien, le agradezco.

**Kumori mizu tamari afurete**

**Mientras el agua oscura llega y se va**

**Sora ga namida shisou**

**El cielo parece listo para llorar**

**Oborete yuku nichinjoo no naka**

**Los recuerdos de los días que se han ido**

**Mabuta no ura tsumetai**

**Me dejan frío bajo la superficie**

Y con esta melodía resonando en los oídos de la joven se quedo dormida recostada sobre él hombre, que sin siquiera proponérselo dio muestra de un sentimiento que iba mas allá de la amabilidad. Pasadas tres horas en las cuales lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era la armoniosa respiración de la joven rota por momentos por el lento sorber de café, Roy sacudió lentamente a la joven el primer intento resulto ser en vano decidió esperar unos minutos mas, el segundo intento fue similar al primero pero antes del cuarto Riza abrió lentamente los ojos logrando que lo primero que vieran éstos fuera una sonrisa por parte del Coronel.

- durmió bien teniente.- pregunto una vez que esta se incorporo.

-si le agradezco, su hombro en realidad es muy cómodo.

-Si era de suponerse después de haber escuchado unos terribles ruidos que provenían de usted.

Un fuerte ruido hueco se escucho por todo el lugar y de la nuca de Roy Mustang emergió un gran chichón,.- muy graciosos no? mejor pague la cuenta y vamonos se hace tarde.

Para cuando llegaron al cuartel general el bullicio en los pasillos y oficinas se encontraba en su esplendor; tan pronto entraron a su oficina se encontraron con que los hombres del coronel ya estaban ocupándose de sus actividades.

-Coronel Mustang, podría esperarme un minuto tengo algo importante que comunicarle.-Havoc intercepto a Roy y Riza antes de que estos entraran a la oficina.

-de que se trata.

-bueno es que me gustaría hablar en privado ya sabe solo usted y yo.-dirigiéndole una mirada a Riza al pronunciar esto último.

-Vamos habla con toda la libertad que desees, sabes bien que la teniente conoce todo lo que yo hago, así que no te preocupes.

-Aahh! En ese caso. Recuerda a Hitomi.

-Si que con eso.- en realidad era difícil recordar de quien le hablaban, pues tratándose de Roy Mustang era normal que conociera a cientos de mujeres, pero imposible que recordara a una sola con las que había salido. Así que al escuchar su nombre no le presto importancia lo mismo que Riza.

-Ayer me hablo por teléfono y dijo que había quedado muy complacida, me pregunto si te gustaría volver a salir con ella, dice que tu eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y desea que se repita la experiencia de la vez anterior. Por cierto Mustang que fue lo que le hiciste.- pregunto poniendo ese rostro _de hiciste lo que yo creo que hiciste_.- en fin dijo que hablaría mas tarde a tu oficina.

Riza sabía muy bien que Roy era un hombre muy popular entre las mujeres y que él solo en muy contadas invitaciones había rechazado una cita; de la misma manera estaba consiente de las cosas que hacia Roy cada que salía con una mujer y de lo que significaba el rostro de su amigo. Todo esto gracias a las constantes platicas que se desarrollan dentro del cuartel en especial dentro de su oficina; por lo general cada que se iniciaba una platica de ese tipo Hawkeye salía a caminar por los alrededores del patio pero muchas de las veces le resultaba imposible no saber de una de las hazañas de su superior pues estas circulaban por todos los pasillos del cuartel general. Y no es que se hablara de cosas perversas que hiciera él con las mujeres, a Riza por alguna extraña razón le molestaba saber de que él; Roy Mustang tuviera una cita con la primera mujer que se lo propusiera; así que esta vez no fue la excepción, su enojo se hizo presente cuando atravesó el corredor con paso decidido, azotando tras ella la puerta.

-Coronel Mustang le recuerdo que aun debemos trabajar.

Tanto Havoc como él se percataron de la actitud de la joven, atinando solo a contestarle.- Havoc eres un grandísimo... no pudiste decirme eso en otro momento; cuando ella no estuviera presente.

-Pero es que creí que ella sabía de todo lo que hacías.

Para cuando Mustang regreso a su oficina se encontró con que la Teniente ya había avanzado una modesta parte del trabajo de él , sin mencionar que ya había finalizado el que a ella le correspondía.

Verla trabajar de esa manera era una de las pocas cosas que llegaban a sorprender a Roy, no era algo extraño o fuera de lo común ver el empeño y dedicación que ponía a las cosas que realizaba. Lo que realmente dejaba anonadado a Roy era ver como una sola mujer era capaz de hacer el trabajo de por lo menos tres hombres, en un solo días podía terminar el trabajo de una semana o si la ocasión lo ameritaba el de un mes y todo esto ella lo hacía sin siquiera protestar o mostrar inconformidad por algo que se le asignara. Si la labor era complicada ella solo hojeaba los documentos, arqueaba la ceja izquierda y después de permanecer unos minutos en silencio simplemente con una ligera sonrisa. Respondía _–despreocúpese tendrá todo listo para cuando lo requieran_. -Todo esto era una de las tantas cosas que Roy Mustang hombre de temple firme, sereno, gélido en el trabajo, admiraba de la mujer que desde que él entrara a servir como alquimista estatal había estado sin importar los problemas o consecuencias a su lado. No por nada Riza Hawkeye se había convertido en la mano derecha e incondicional del alquimista de fuego.

-coronel Mustang.- finalmente la voz de la mujer que en esos momentos ocupaba la mente del coronel lo caso de sus reflexiones.-ya iba siendo tiempo de que apareciera, he terminado de redactar los documentos mas importantes están en su escritorio esperando su aprobación y firma.

-que! Te refieres a todos esos. Valla usted si que es eficiente, me pregunto como lo hace.-preguntaba sorprendido al ver los bonches de papeles que esperaban por su firma.

-tal vez si no perdiera tanto tiempo con mujeres y citas tontas podría trabajar bien y rápido.- ahí estaba. Con ese simple comentario Roy se había dado cuenta que su compañera de trabajo aun estaba algo susceptible con respecto a sus citas.

Era algo curioso o por lo menos a sí lo veía Mustang por alguna extraña razón cada que se hablaba de mujeres y citas que él tuviera ella adoptaba esa actitud tan sarcástica; todo esto él lo adjudicaba a que si no saliera podría realizar sus labores a tiempo y tal vez ascendiera de puesto mas rápido.

-aahh! Vamos teniente no diga eso usted mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo negarme a corresponder una cita y mucho menos puedo romper la ilusión de una linda mujer. En que clase de hombre cree que me convertiría si desairo a una mujer; no me diga nada se lo que esta pensando; cree que soy un hombre bondadoso y caritativo por brindarles a todas un poco de amor. - mientras daba su gran discurso hizo una posee de verdadero galán (sonrisa espléndida, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, ojos entrecerrados todo esto armonizando con un cuerpo bien formado). Mientras que su compañera ponía cara ya se estaba tardando en salir con esas tonterías. - bueno a todas menos a ella, uuy esa Hitomi todavía de acordarme me dan escalofríos no quiero volver a verla.- Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar el porque el teléfono sonó.

-si, cuartel general de cuidad central; oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang y de la Ten...ni...en..te- no pudo terminar de hablar Riza por que del otro lado del auricular escucho una voz entre estruendosa y melosa que pedía la comunicaran con el guapo, fuerte, varonil, sensual y exquisito Roy Mustang.- como ella lo había nombrado.

Lo lamento pero el coronel no se encuentra en estos momentos. Ah que dice que no le importa que es quien Hotomi, Hiromi ah no Hitomi. Bueno de cualquier forma como se llame no cambia el hecho de que él no este.- la conversación poco a poco se estaba transformando en un campo de batalla entre las dos mujeres, separadas solamente por un auricular; que de algún modo eso agradecía Roy pues de otra forma la teniente ya le estaría apuntando a la susodicha con alguna de sus armas.- Hitomi o como se llame da igual no, puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí así que haga el favor de colgar..., no de ningún modo yo no voy a colgar primero tendrá que ceder usted. Y ya le dije que el coronel no esta.. que quiere que le diga que si no contesta le va a contar a todo el mundo lo que hicieron...ahh! vasta a mi no me interesa saber que cochinadas hicieron... Que hizo que cosa.- las facciones de la joven poco a poco se iban transformando de uno de enojo y exasperación a uno de sorpresa y asombro. Finalmente antes de que la mujer pudiera seguir dándole mas información de su cita con él, Roy le arrebato a Riza el teléfono.

-Hitomi, tanto tiempo sin verte, que dices, no de ninguna manera sabes que yo nunca me niego a las chicas lindas como tú, que tu que... ah claro me encantaría que volviéramos a vernos. A que hora, hmm no lo lamento pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión en estos momentos no tenemos tiempo con tanto trabajo.- el repentino cambio de decisión se debió a que Riza casi logra fulminarlo con la mirada.- de cualquier forma yo te llamo, hasta luego.. Por fin logre quitármela de encima.- le decía a su compañera con una risa nerviosa ante la actitud de ésta.

-Bien será mejor que regrese a lo que estaba haciendo.

Y nuevamente otro día finalizo para darle paso a una noche que a juzgar por su apariencia sería fría indicativo de que el otoño pronto terminaría y en su lugar estaría un frío invierno. Por los pasillos del cuartel empezaron a desfilar decenas de militares que se retiraban a sus hogares, al calor familiar. Pronto el ruido de los motores de los carros distrajo a la teniente que involuntariamente giro la cabeza hacia la ventana y dio un largo y profundo suspiro; Roy al escuchar levanto el rostro de unos papeles y miro a su compañera ahí se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio con medio cuerpo sobre éste terminando de señalar unas rutas en el mapa, a pesar de que su rostro o cuerpo no lo manifestara él sabía que a esas alturas debía de estar exhausta.

-Teniente Hawkeye, que le parece si por hoy dejamos esto como esta y vamos a cenar, fue por la mañana que cominos; además será mejor que después valla a su casa a descansar ha estado trabajando mas de la cuenta y si no se cuida podría enfermar, y si eso pasa...

Por unos instantes Riza se sorprendió que el coronel le hablara de esa manera, entonces eso significaba que él estaba interesando o por lo menos le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle.- si gracias. Coronel no sabía que le preocupara tanto

-es lógico que me preocupe por usted si llegara a enfermarse quien se haría cargo de todo el trabajo y quien prepararía mi café .

Cara de resignación por parte de la teniente y de alegría para el coronel. Y un gran chichón ocasionado por un libro que extrañamente salió volando de donde se encontraba la chica - será mejor irnos ya, pero antes déjeme llevar esto a su subordinado antes de que se valla.- y salió cargando una gran cantidad de papeles los cuales le tapaban el rostro impidiéndole ver, si no fuera porque conocía mejor que nadie el cuartel seguramente había tropezado con algo o alguien; justo cuando daba la vuelta por el corredor paso a su lado una figura que no pudo distinguir muy bien solo supo que se trataba de una mujer; al juzgar por el aroma que desprendía, sin darle importancia pues podría tratarse de alguna de las que laboraban en oficinas continuo su camino.

Solo cruzo unas cuantas palabras con el mayor y se retiro en la primera oportunidad que se le presento, era extraño pero la teniente se sentía en cierta manera halagada al haber sido invitada dos veces en un mismo día por parte del Coronel Mustang a salir aunque estuviera consiente de que solo se trataba en plan de compañeros de trabajo, de simples amigos y de nada mas, sea el motivo que fuera lo cierto era que esa noche nuevamente saldría con la persona mas popular de toda ciudad central; se apresuro a llegar al lugar donde el coronel esperaba por ella pero para desgracias de ésta Roy no se encontraba solo Cuando Riza abrió la puerta se topo con una escena un tanto incomoda para ambos.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado este primer capitulo, trate de incluir un poco de todo. La razón por la cual me decidí a escribir esta historia fue por una promesa que le hice a una amiga con respecto a una canción, el problema es que no me puede decidir por una así que decidí ponerle una canción a cada personaje la cual muestre sus sentimientos. Las canciones son:

Mr. Deja Vú (get backer) esta es la que esta en este primer cap. bueno una parte, y es la que va a definir los sentimientos de Liza Hawkeye hacía Roy.

Tears I Cried (siam shade) que aparecerá mas adelante, nos va a mostrar como poco a poco Roy Mustang se va a percatar de lo que siente por Riza. (solicitada por Cintia) Si ya las han escuchado sabrán que son muy lindas, o si no pero las quieren oír me pueden agregar a su correo y con gusto se las pasare. En fin espero sus comentarios bueno o malos. Por favor dejen reviews

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	2. Chapter 2 UNA NUEVA MISION

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

**CAPITULO II: _UNA NUEVA MISION_**

-"Coronel Mustang, ya podemos ir..."- no pudo terminar de hablar porque en cuanto abrió la puerta encontró a Roy con medio cuerpo tendido en su escritorio y sobre este besándole el cuello una mujer sumamente despampanante.

Él en cuanto escucho que la puerta se abría y la voz de su compañera trato de separar se de la mujer que lo acosaba en esos momentos pero le resulto imposible, ella continuo besándolo y su mano poco a poco recorría el pecho de éste.

-"Teniente ya regreso, bueno este..."- hizo a un lado a la mujer, se puso de pie y trato de buscar algo que justificara su comportamiento, pero no supo que decir, en realidad ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que la voz de Hitomi rompió el silencio.

-"Oiga policía podría decirle a Roy que deje de hacerse del rogar y salga conmigo a cenar. Además tu fuiste el que me invito no lo recuerdas."- diciéndole a Roy una mirada seductiva y acariciando su mejilla.

-"Si es cierto, pero yo quede con la teniente ir a ..."

-"Coronel Mustang yo solo e venido a recoger mis cosas, será mejor que cumpla con su palabra sino que clase de hombre diría que es."- respondió Riza con total seriedad.

Una vez que comprendió que el coronel no tenía nada mas que decir, ni mucho menos fuerza de voluntad para rechazar a aquella mujer, que a simple vista era mas linda que ella, paso cerca de ellos o mejor dicho de él; tomo su abrigo, su bolsa y cruzo con paso sereno y en total silencio la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta escucho a sus espaldas la voz de Mustang.

-"Riza."- era extraño que él la llamara por su nombre pero lo hizo. Tal vez fue la manera en que él le estaba pidiendo disculpas, por no decir nada y perdonarle el no salir con ella.- "te veré mañana cierto?."

-"Por supuesto, después de todo aquí trabajo o acaso se ha olvidado Coronel Mustang."- respondió de manera cortante y cerro la puerta con un fuerte ruido.

Que haya pronunciado su nombre, tal vez en otra situación le hubiera agradado, después de todo seria una de las contadas ocasiones en que lo hacía. Pues por lo normal ella para él era; Teniente o Hawkeye, pero ahora en ese preciso momento con lo que le acababa de hacer lo sintió mas como un insulto que otra cosa.

Camino con paso lento primero hacia la estación del metro. De modo que para cuando llego ya era muy noche y el vagón que había abordado era el último que saldría por ese día y solo llegaría a la estación yooni; tendría que bajarse allí y eso significaba que para poder llegar a su casa tendría que caminar un largo tramo. Pues dudaba que encontrara un autobús, por que para cuando llegara ya pasaría la media noche; de igual forma no se sentía con ánimos de ver gente. De modo que agradeció que en el vagón no hubiera mas gente que ella y un vagabundo al que no le tomo importancia. El trayecto duraba alrededor de 30 min, así que todo ese tiempo Riza trato de no pensar en nada y convino concentrarse en otra cosa tal vez en la música que ponía la estación del metro.

**Nagai yoru hitori kohete**

**En esta larga noche**

**Tameiki de keshita asa no oto**

**Una sola voz marca la mañana con un suspiro**

**Torimodosenai zureta jikan wa**

**Se que no puedo recuperar jamás**

**Moo maki modosenai**

**El tiempo que se me ha ido **

Al salir del vagón choco con el hombre que se encontraba en el rincón; simplemente se disculpo y continuo su camino hacía la salida sin advertir que de su bolsa se había salido algo. El frío que la noche acompañado con el fuerte viento que en esos momentos empezaba a soplar hicieron que la teniente se abotonara bien su abrigo, se cubriera con este parte del rostro y se llevara sus manos a los bolsillos, aun así no acelero el paso continuo con su lento andar de alguna manera esa sensación del viento y el frío cortarle la piel, el arremolinar de su ropa y el obligarse a centrar todos sus sentidos hacía el frente la hacían sentir bien. Pareciera que de esta manera podía olvidarse aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo de aquel hombre, que en esos instantes aborrecía mas que nada en el mundo.

Introdujo lentamente la llave en la puerta ésta rechino un poco, indicativo de que estaba abierta, estiro la mano hacia el apagador que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Una tenue luz ilumino la sala de su departamento, dejo su abrigo y demás cosas sobre la mesa, camino con paso vacilante hacía su recamara, se dejo caer en la cama abatida por todo lo que había experimentado en menos de una semana.

En primer lugar estaba la carga de trabajo que había tenido que hacer y el hecho de que no había tenido oportunidad de descansar y que desde el martes que salió temprano de su casa no había vuelto hasta ahora. Menos mal que Black Hayate era alimentado por una vecina; en último lugar o debería poner la situación de Roy como primer lugar y culparlo a éste de todos sus problemas, y es que con lo que sucedió en el día sintió que la relación entre ellos estaba mejorando, llego a pensar que esa era la prueba de que él confiaba plenamente en ella y la admiraba no solo como compañera de trabajo sino también, porque no como mujer.

Pero con lo que le hizo y vio cuando regresaba de la ver a su superior se dio cuenta de que el alquimista de fuego solo se preocupaba por él, por ser el mejor, por ascender lo mas pronto posible y usaba a los demás a su conveniencia..._incluso a m_í.- lo dijo con resignación al darse cuenta de que solo la había usado, y muy a su pesar lo termino aceptando en la soledad y oscuridad de su departamento.

Permaneció mucho tiempo acostada en la cama miro de reojo el reloj que se encontraba en una mesa. Creyó haber visto mal, así que enfoco mejor su vista al objeto y comprobó con cierto asombro que hacía mucho pasaban de las tres de la mañana; fue hasta ese momento en que reparo que llevaba mas de tres horas acostada en ese lugar sin pensar en nada solo sintiendo como el tiempo pasaba, o por lo menos eso hubiera deseado pero por desgracia llevaba mas de tres horas pensando en él, en Roy Mustang.

Dentro de poco amanecería y eso significaría que tendría que volver al cuartel, a la oficina y por conclusión indiscutiblemente tendría que verlo; después de todo que probabilidades tenía Riza que un gran demonio se tragar a en menos de una noche todo lo concerniente a Roy Mustang inclusive al propio Roy.

Trato de dormir un poco; pero por mas que trataba no lograba conciliarlo; todos sus métodos cedían ante la insistencia de retomar una y otra vez su experiencia en el trabajo. Cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de obtener el tan preciado sueño, tenía que descansar a como fuera lugar no podía llegar a la oficina y que todos la vieran con esa cara, esas ojeras que delatarían una mala noche para la chica.

Se dice que para poder dormir el cuerpo debe de estar en un estado de relación y la mente estar en blanco, no pensar en nada; pero para Riza Hawkeye era todo lo contrario, estiro su mano con la intención de encender la radio tal vez si escuchaba un sonido aparte de su respiración y el tic tac de su reloj llegara a aburrirse y relajarse. Y tal vez llegaría a quedarse dormida; no fue hasta que estiro la mano que se percato después de todo ese tiempo que la radio estaba encendida; cambio de posición, coloco una mano debajo de su nuca, encogió sus piernas, cerro los ojos y sin que se lo propusiera centro su atención en la canción que sonaba en ese momento, después de todo la conocía. Era la misma que escuchara en la cafetería y en el metro, comenzó a cantarla primero con su mente mas tarde en voz baja. Sin saber el porque comenzó a sollozar, primero lento después fue aumentando hasta convertirse en un llanto de autentica desesperación.

**Mr. Déja vu kimi ga inai**

**Señor deja vu, no estás aquí**

**Maboroshi ni natta hibi**

**Desde el días que te volviste una ilusión**

**Kizuitara kimi ga inai**

**Cuando me di cuenta que te habías ido**

**Tokei no hari wa ugukanai. Speak to me**

**El reloj se detuvo. Háblame**

Aprisiono con fuerza la almohada con la mano que tenia debajo de su nuca, la otra se encontraba a la altura de su cintura la cerro y apretó con fuerza el puño, como si por medio de estas fuerzas externas pudiera controlar la debilidad de su interior, pareciera como si esto surtiera efecto pues poco a poco su respiración antes agitada se iba volviendo mas relajada hasta que finalmente pudo hallar el tan preciado sueño.

Despertó debió a que sintió como la palma de su mano era humedecida constante mente, abrió lentamente sus somnolientos ojos y se encontró con el rostro juguetón de su ahora único compañero le dirigió una triste sonrisa, se incorporo de la cama con pesar camino hacia la ventana y descubrió que hacia mucho el sol había salido.

Mayor evidencia de que había faltado al trabajo no podía haber, en otro tiempo, en otro estado de animo o en otras circunstancias se abría alterado, se hubiese bañado, cambiado y salido rumbo al cuartel en menos de 15 min. Pero ahora el faltar a cumplir con su deber no le intereso en lo mas mínimo y es que a pesar de que ya no se sentía cansada físicamente, sentía un cansancio que provenía mas aya de sus entrañas, era como si toda esa fatiga proviniera de su corazón mas que de su mente, algo que ella nunca antes había sentido, se vio tentada a regresar a su cama y permanecer ahí toda la mañana, toda la tarde y toda la noche recostada ahí.

Pronto se molesto con ella misma, se pregunto el porque de su repentino cambio de ánimos, el porque de sentirse así, se lo reprocho una y otra vez hasta convencerse ella misma de que todo lo sucedido anteriormente era algo superfluo, sin importancia y vano. Así que retomando de nuevo sus ánimos se dispuso a tomar una larga ducha la cual termino por mejorar sus ánimos. Para tratarse de otoño era ese un día muy brillante así que no quiso desperdiciarlo quedándose en su casa y salió a pasear acompañada de Black Hayate, en realidad fue una tarde placentera para Riza, paseo por el parque se detuvo a contemplar el ir y venir de las personas, cuando sintió hambre no la reprimió como hiciera cuando se encontraba en el trabajo. No esta vez fue diferente en cuanto sintió que su cuerpo le pedía algo de alimento se dirigió a un restauran se instalo en las mesas del exterior del lugar pues con Black Hayate le era imposible el acceso a éste, aun así fue grato permaneció aquí mas tiempo que en el parque pudiendo observar como caía lento pero seguro el manto de la noche. Se encontraba jugueteando por debajo de la mesa con su perro, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, se incorporo rápidamente y giro en dirección donde sintiera la vista, pero no había nadie solo a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar una figura tal vez humana, vio como le dio la espalda y se alejo de ahí sin siquiera voltear, tal vez lo había confundido o visto mal pero aquel hombre le recordó al que viera ayer por la noche en el vagón del metro.

Contrariamente a lo bien que la estuviera pasando Riza en su improvisado día libre, en el cuartel general mas específicamente en la oficina de Roy, pareciera como si un huracán hubiera arremetido contra este dejando todo de cabeza, y es que dentro de éste lo único que se podía ver era miles de papeles esparcidos por todos lado que de no existir esas cuatro paredes éstos habrían ganado mas terreno y de entre todos éstos ahí a lo lejos casi imperceptible se encontraba un hombre sosteniendo lo que alguna vez fuera una cafetera, su turno estaba por finalizar y aun seguía lamentándose y refunfuñando la ausencia de la única persona que podría traer el orden a ese lugar. Desesperado por no saber que hacer estuvo a punto de gritar, pero en su lugar alguien toco su puerta.

-"adelante, no.. no mejor espere un momento."- con dificultad se abrió paso entre los papeles hasta llegar a la puerta, tuvo que empujar con el pie algunos para poder abrirla. - ahh mayor que lo trae por aquí.

-"teniendo problemas Mustang, acaso falta el toque femenino."-pregunto al ver el desorden.

-"No para nada, aquí toda marcha de maravilla, pero mejor dígame a que ha venido."

-"Me temo que estas no son buenas noticias."- su rostro cambio radicalmente de expresión se sereno y hablo en voz bajo pero firme.- "eh recibido un reporte de arriba es algo concerniente a lo sucedido en Ishbal, y como podrás adivinar tu pronto te veras involucrado en esto."

-"Ja, pero que cosas tan absurdas estas diciendo Ishbal quedo en el pasado, fue hace tanto tiempo que solo me quedan vagos recuerdos, además esa vez llevamos con éxito nuestro cometido y no quedo nadie con vida."- al principio su voz fue en tono de burla aunque al decir lo último su voz fue pausada y a manera de arrepentimiento.

-"Pues en eso te equivocas, hubo sobrevivientes de entre toda aquella masacre y es precisamente uno de esos sobrevivientes el que ha regresado y esta haciendo justicia por su propia mano."

-"Es decir que lo que busca es venganza."-Cuestiono con tono severo Roy

-"Si bueno, no quería que se escuchara tan desagradable. El caso es que este sujeto no solo ha estado asesinando a varias de las personas que participaron en la matanza de Ishbal, no solo ha asesinado a los militares y alquimistas que fueron, sino también a mandatarios y demás gente del gobierno que autorizo y organizo todo ese asunto.2

-"Pues bien merecido se lo tiene esos infelices."

-"Ojala fuera así de simple, pero aquí no terminan las cosas ese sobreviviente no solo los ha asesinado a ellos sino también a sus familias desde esposas, hasta hijos, y lo terrible del asunto es que los elimina de una manera que se ha comprobado conlleva métodos de tortura."- A Roy Mustang toda esta conversación no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Suponía que era normal que después de tanto tiempo alguien buscara cobrar venganza; en resumidas cuentas nada de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo le interesaba en lo mas mínimo después de todo si alguna vez se llegase a encontrar con aquel sujeto, el seria el que se vería envuelto en serios problemas al tener que enfrentar al alquimista de fuego.

-"Roy tal vez después de que leas el informe puedas cambiar de parecer y llegues a aceptar lo que en este se te pide; pues aunque lo dudes tu eres de todos el que mas involucrado esta. Nos veremos mañana para saber tu decisión."

En cuanto se quedo solo escombro lo mejor que pudo su escritorio, se sentó y abrió lentamente el sobre, extrajo de este algunos papeles color blanco con tinta negra detrás de este el gran sello de los alquimistas lo leyó detenidamente. El documento decía mas o menos lo siguiente.

_Alquimista de Fuego, Coronel Mustang Roy._

_A principios de otoño nos han llegado noticias que nos han hecho dejar a un lado asuntos de menor importancia, frente a este y es que últimamente se ha suscitado una extraña serie de asesinatos en masa de altos funcionarios, en un principio estos se suscitaron a las márgenes de ciudad central fuera de nuestra periferia, así que todo esto nos era ajeno a nuestros deberes, pero desde la semana pasada esta ola de crimines se ha extendido hasta llegar a nosotros dejándosenos a nuestro cargo averiguar, dar con el asesino y de la misma forma eliminarlo._

_En cuanto llego el asunto a nuestras manos e puesto a mis mejores hombres a recolectar la mayor cantidad posible de información que nos pudiese ser útil logrando recolectar lo siguiente:_

_Se sabe que el asesino es un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, tez morena, alto; descendiente de Ishbal, nacido y originario de esta región, vivió en carne propia la llegada de los alquimista y la destrucción de su ciudad natal, causada por los mismos, así como toda su familia; tal vez se pregunte de tantos que se eliminaron quien podrá decir fue su familia, acerca de este no se recabo mucha información solo se sabe que tenia un hijo no menor a los 10 años el cual murió a manos de uno de los alquimistas estatales. Este era el mejor capacitado y mas audaz de todos, inclusive hoy lo sigue siendo; a estas alturas ya sabrás de quien hablo sabrás quien es aquel niño y quien lo asesino. Ese fuiste tu Coronel Roy Mustang, el nombre del niño era Ernest Grimdsom. Por desgracia para nosotros su padre sobrevivió y espero todos estos años, ideo un plan, trazo todos los puntos, consecuencias, ventajas y desventajas, espero no uno, ni dos años, ese hombre espero mas de cinco años para cobrar lo que tanto ha buscado: venganza, ahora a aparecido y parece que su plan es perfecto ha eliminado a casi la mitad de todos los que se encuentran en su vista, a ellos y a su familia y todo esto va mas allá de una simple venganza en contra de varios hombres; parece que solo busca a uno solo. Ese hombre solo te quiere a ti Mustang. eso lo sabemos porque en cada escena del crimen deja la leyenda: Hasta no encontrarte y destruir todo tu mundo, tu felicidad; podré descansar en paz. Quiero que sientas lo que es la verdadera desesperación, el quedarte solo en un mundo donde solo existe el dolor y sufrimiento. Roy Mustang._

_Hasta el momento en que esto llegue a tus manos ese sujeto estará por llegar a ciudad central o inclusive ya estará ahí. Todo esto le ha sido informado con un solo propósito el cual consiste en que usted se haga cargo de este asunto, queremos que sea usted el que de con ese hombre, que según se sabe se llama Hank Grimdson, le pedimos que tome a sus mejores hombres y parta cuanto antes en su búsqueda, antes de que este se adelante; acerca de cual será su posible siguiente victima no te podemos asegurar nada, pero a juzgar por los movimientos de éste hay un gran índice de probabilidad de que seas tú. Es esta la principal causa por la cual nos vemos en la necesitad de pedirte cumplas con esta misión._

_Roy piensa en esto último. Si no deseas hacerlo para ayudar a los hombres que tanto aborreces entonces hazlo por tu seguridad y lo mas importante por lo de tus seres queridos._

_Sin mas por el momento esperamos tu respuesta a mas tardar mañana a primera hora._

_P.D. tal vez te sea útil esta información, tal parece que Hank utiliza un tipo de alquimia que puede resultar muy peligroso._

**CONTINUARA...**

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer cap. "de amor no sabes nada". Ojala y les guste este cap. II; espero sus comentarios.

KAT (jeje..voy a escuchar la cancion y ya veremos) rena ( si pobre Riza Roy es un vil mujeriego) SanNeechan ( muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste este 2do cap.) Gaby Y.S. ( pues por desgracia Riza dejo sus armas y pobre..aun así las cosas no van a poder empeorar).

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	3. Chapter 3 COMO PUEDO PROTEGERTE

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

**_CAPITULO III: COMO PUEDO PROTEGERTE_**

Para cuando termino de leer ya se habían ido la mitad de sus hombres. Permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar leyendo una vez mas esa terrible noticia, le tomo cierto tiempo asimilarla por completo. Al principio quedo estupefacto al recordar ese desgraciado día y al arrepentirse una vez mas por seguir ordenes sin sentido, una vez pasada esa impresión, se sobregiro al pensar que alguien estaba tras él no es que temiera por eso después de todo él mejor que nadie sabía que tenia incontables enemigos, unos mas discretos que otros; pero nunca había llegado a saber que uno de esos hombres sobrevivientes de la fecha que el trataba en vano de olvidar, pudiera estar tras el, tan cerca de él que todos esos años se haya mantenido vivo gracias a un solo deseo y ese era el de asesinarlo mas aun le sorprendió saber que ese sujeto utilizara en cada asesinato alquimia. Una parte de él le pedía que aceptara esa misión que lo viera como un triunfo seguro y un paso mas en el escalón de la fama, pero otra parte le decía que rechazara ese trabajo después de todo nada de eso era de su incumbencia, si Hank estaba tras el tarde o temprano se batirían en duelo y se ahorraría todo el trabajo de organizarse, planear y salir en su persecución, pronto tomo la resolución de rechazar la misión, y con esto último salió de su trabajo.

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche demasiado temprano para el gusto del alquimista de fuego, pero no pudiendo hacer nada mas en el trabajo partió a su casa, decidió caminar a tomar el autobús, caminaba bajo la luz de la luna solo teniendo como único compañero las palabras de la carta, que recitaba una y otra vez sin saber el porque, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar le intrigaba todo ese asunto y si es posible lo desconcertaba, sorpresivamente los últimos renglones de la carta lo paralizaron. "_hazlo por tu seguridad y lo mas importante por lo de tus seres queridos."_ Su seguridad que ironía él sabía que era mas fuerte que cualquier otra persona de modo que no tendría que preocuparse por nada en cuanto a sus seres queridos... quienes podrían ser estos.

Caminaba con la vista fija en el pavimento sin prestar atención a su alrededor hasta que unos ladridos lo sacaron de su meditación, levanto el rostro para toparse con el dueño de los ladridos Black Hayate corría entusiasmado hasta donde se encontraba Roy, se alegro de ver al perro y detrás de éste venía un rostros que conocía y le alegraba verlo. Riza Hawkeye llamaba a gritos a su mascota, vestía blusa color beige una falda café ( después de todo si usaba faldas) un ligero suéter del mismo color y llevaba en esa ocasión el cabello suelto. Se detuvo en seco al verlo ahí inclinado acariciando a Black Hayate.

-Coronel Mustang, que esta haciendo aquí.- pregunto sorprendida al verlo tan temprano en la calle

-Teniente, eso es lo que yo debería preguntarle o mejor dicho el porque de su ausencia.- respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-Yo en realidad lo lamento, pero es que con todo lo sucedido ayer... es decir el trabajo me quede dormida; le pido disculpas y le aseguro que mañana estaré a primera hora en la oficina.

-Descuide era justo que se tomara un merecido descanso, pero dígame como se la paso. Al encontrase el uno con el otro sus corazones se iluminaron, fue como si se hubieran quitado un peso que les estuviera oprimiendo por dentro y no los dejara estar tranquilos; se sentaron en una banca del parque y permanecieron algún tiempo platicando de varias cosas, hubieran podido permanecer mas tiempo si no hubiera sido por que el estomago de Roy hizo un ruido apelativo de que tenia hambre.

-Lo lamento pero no e comido desde ayer

-Si quiere podemos ir a mi departamento y ahí le puedo ofrecer algo de comer.

-"Suena bien."- se pusieron de pie. Antes no lo habían sentido pero ahora que estaban de pie se percataron del cambio tan radical del clima, antes soleado y caluroso ahora era frío y con un fuerte viento. Hawkeye se trato de cubrir lo mejor posible con su suéter pero era obvio que no le brindaría el menor cobijo, al ver esto Mustang se quito su abrigo y se lo ofreció con amabilidad ella lo acepto de buena gana, el encanto que se formo alrededor de ellos se rompió rápidamente debido a los estruendosos ladridos que dio de pronto Black Hayate, todo ese tiempo había permanecido acostados a los pies de su ama, pero repentinamente se había levantado ladrando y gruñendo a espaldas de ellos dos.

Voltearon al mismo tiempo pero no pudieron ver nada Roy no le tomo mayor importancia tomando por alguna clase de locura el comportamiento del perro, pero Riza que lo conocía bien sabía que ese comportamiento se debía a que ahí había otra persona aparte de ellos, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad y ahí estaba de nuevo era la misma figura que viera por la tarde en el restauran, con esto no le cabía la menor duda de que ese sujeto quien quiera que fuera la había estado siguiendo desde que se lo encontrara en el metro o quien sabe cuanto tiempo hacia que la tenia en la mira. En acto inesperado salto la banca y corrió en dirección del hombre, tan pronto dio el primer paso su compañero la siguió de cerca, viendo como su deber protegerla y seguirla a toda costa, por el contrario Roy tardo unos segundos en reaccionar aun así le dio pronto alcance a los dos pero ya era demasiado tarde se encontraba a pocos metros de Riza cuando vio que disminuía la velocidad y en lugar de correr comenzó a trotar.

-Teniente que es lo que paso, a que se debió esa reacción- pregunto una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-Ese hombre, no lo vio usted Coronel; desde ayer me esta siguiendo, al principio pensé que era solo mi imaginación pero con esto se han confirmado mis sospechas, aunque no se quien es, lo vi ayer por la noche estaba en el mismo vagón que yo y nos bajamos en la misma estación; lógico si se toma en cuenta que era la última, aunque también me dio la impresión de me venia detrás de mi y hoy con esta es la segunda vez que lo veo.

-Podría decirme como es

-Eh! .- se sorprendió que el coronel le hiciera ese tipo de pregunta aun así respondió.- ayer tenia el aspecto de un vago, con ropas harapientas y sucio, pero hoy es todo lo contrario es un hombre de no mas de 40 años, moreno, alto, es todo lo que te puedo decir; solo lo he visto por segundos, aunque si me lo preguntas es un extranjero. En fin será mejor no prestarle atención, será mejor irnos, vamos Black Hayate, Coronel.

Por temor, sorpresa, inquietud o tal vez por todo lo anterior Roy no le dijo ni una sola palabra a su compañera, prefirió callar y sacar primero sus propias conclusiones, aunque estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de Hank, trato de mostrarse indiferente a lo acontecido pero por mas que trataba de fingir la voz, sus gestos y movimientos, sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. La felicidad y tranquilidad que sintiera hace unos momentos se vio lenta pero segura desplazada por una mezcla de temor y confusión. Al llegar al apartamento de Riza y aun antes de entra Roy se excuso y volvió sin demorar mas tiempo a su casa.

-teniente, lo lamento pero esta noche no podré cenar, acabo de recordar que deje pendientes unos papeles que no pueden esperar mas.

-Es extraño verlo angustiado por trabajo, pero esta bien comprendo.

-En realidad lo lamento, pero debo irme. Teniente le pido que se cuide y cualquier cosa extraña no dude en avisarme.- se despido de ella dándole sorpresivamente un abrazo y dejando a una estupefacta Riza se alejo dando grandes zancadas de la casa de ella. No encontrando otra cosa mejor que hacer la joven se cambio de ropa y acostó a dormir.

El alquimista de fuego caminaba lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían, se fijo llegar a su casa antes de que nuevos pensamientos asaltara su mente impidiéndole razonar mejor la situación, si ya antes le perturbaba la carta ahora con lo sucedido en el parque le habían hecho ver de otro modo las cosas, finalmente abría descubierto cual era el verdadero peligro y trampa de su enemigo y en el cual Roy Mustang estaba cayendo precipitadamente.

Tres cuartos de hora mas tarde se encontraba girando la perilla de su casa, tan pronto puso un pie dentro de ésta encendió todas las luces existentes en su casa, el primer lugar donde se dirigió fue a su biblioteca privada, busco registros de lo sucedido en Ishbal, aunque no contaba con la información suficiente se vio tentando a tomar el teléfono y pedir ayuda a uno de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero no se quiso arriesgar a que descubrieran en que estaba metido. De entre un montón de papeles extrajo un mapa de ciudad central, trato de recordar todas las rutas descritas en la carta, sobre las cuales había cometido sus asesinatos Hank, pero esta labor implicaba su absoluta concentración y para esto era necesario tomar un café bien cargado.

Entonces al segundo lugar donde se dirigió fue a la cocina, mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua tomo asiento en un banco ahí a su lado se encontraba un periódico que no había sido abierto en todo el día, lo extendió sobre la barra sin esperar encontrar noticias relevantes, leyó primero la sección de deportes nada que no supiese ya; el grupo de deportistas locales habían arrasado a los foráneos, paso a la sección del clima: para este otoño se pronostican fuertes vientos finalizando con ventiscas y nevadas para antes de inviernos, después de eso noticias tan vanas como chismes, horóscopos, conjuros para diferentes cosas, recorría las hojas desganado con ojos casi nublados por el aburrimiento, al dar la vuelta ahí estaba algo que era ahora era de su incumbencia, detrás de una receta de pan y aun lado de quien sabe cuantos consejos antes de salir a la calle, se encontraba un articulo no mas grande a un cuarto de hoja, pero aun así era lo suficientemente explicito como para proporcionarle a Roy mas información acerca de su presa; el articulo hablaba acerca del último asesinato cometido por aquel hombre:

_utiliza métodos nunca antes vistos, el modo de operar es siempre el mismo vigila y memoriza alrededor de una semana los movimientos de sus victimas, y por lo general ataca al caer la noche, la manera en que se encontraron los cadáveres es indescriptible, algo nunca antes vistos, la piel, músculos, tejidos y demás componentes del cuerpo se hayan en un estado de descomposición que no es loable a menos que hayan transcurrido tres meses, así lo explico el doctor Thomas Coen._

Leía detenidamente el articulo cuando un extraño chillido hizo que arrogara el periódico y se pusiera de pie en busca de aquel sonido, no era otra cosa que el chillar de la tetera, reprochándose el ser tan ingenuo apago la estufa y se preparo un cargado y aumente café. Regreso a la barra a terminar de leer el articulo pero esta vez lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron era la casi diminuta fotografía que mostraba o por lo menos eso pretendía una victima, pero la nitidez de esta era tan pobre que solo se veía algo borroso. Trato de volver a su mapa pero le fue imposible concentrarse, así que tomo la resolución de irse a dormir, mañana en el cuartel podría recaudar todo lo que necesitaba ya hoy nada podía hacer.

Se encontraba en su cama debajo de sus blancas sabanas, pensando en una sola, en como podría proteger lo que él mas quería. Ya desde antes de llegar a su casa había descubierto quien era , ya había tomado la resolución de acabar con cuantos se pusieran enfrente de esa persona que ahora era lo primordial para él; aun no conocía a ciencia cierta que era lo que en realidad sentía para eso tendría que pasar algún tiempo, espontáneamente vino a la mente del hombre la imagen de su compañera de trabajo seguida por algo que le provoco un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Tomo el teléfono y marco a casa de ella, aunque ya era tarde se escucho después del tercer toque la voz somnolienta pero armoniosa de una mujer, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la voz de Roy se escucho –Riza solo llamaba para desearte buenas noches y colgó sin mas ni mas. Riza miro la bocina del teléfono como si ahí encontrara lo que buscaba pero fue en vano extrañada colgó y se volvió a recostar quedándose dormida no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa que detonaba felicidad. Para Roy escuchar el simple " bueno" de su compañera fue prueba de que todo estaba bien y por lo menos esa noche podría descansar tranquilo, por última vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

**hajimari wa itsudemo owari o kanjisaseru kedo**

**Los comienzos siempre me harán sentir un final, aunque**

**  
iroasenai ai datte dokoka ni aru to shinjiteru**

**Creo que existe un amor en algún lugar que nunca se desvanecerá**

**sugisarishi hibi wa yagate futari ni eien no imi o kizamu darou**

**No cabe duda que los días que pasan eventualmente cortarán el significado de la eternidad en nosotros**

**-------------------------------------**

Riza sosteniendo con una mano una taza humeante té y con la otra un paquete de algún centro comercial que contenía en su interior una especie de desayuno estaba por abrir la puerta de su oficina cuando fue interceptada por Havoc.

-teniente Hawkeye , buenos días me da gusto verla de nuevo.- saludo con mucho énfasis, demasiado para el gusto de Riza, había algo en esa expresión que no le agradaba del todo, aun así correspondió al saludo.

-buenos días Havoc, yo también me alegro de verte...supongo.- dijo un tanto extrañada.

-teniente podría pedirle un favor.

-si supongo...

-podría entregarle esto al Coronel Mustang.- antes de que ésta pudiera responder Havoc ya le había acomodado con la mano que no sostenía el té varios paquetes, exhaló un largo suspiro de resignación y entro a la oficina, la notar el desorden de esta no pudo contener que una vena de la cien se marcara en su frente y despotricara unas cuantas palabras a Havoc y otras tantas a Mustang.

-Es inútil lidiar con esos dos; no se cual sea el apuro de Havoc si Roy Mustang nunca se para por aquí tan temprano, a no ser que sea algo donde este el como beneficiario. -Del interior del lugar se escucho como una voz le reprochaba este último comentario.

-Ehy! eso no es verdad.- Riza aun se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio cuando al escuchar la voz de su superior lo único que atino a hacer fue dar un saludo militar en dirección de donde provenía la voz, trato de darle otro significado a sus palabras pero eso no le fue posible.

-Ya olvídelo, solo le pido como pago por sus malos pensamientos hacia mi intachable persona que me deje trabajar en esto.- agitando un gran dictamen.- a solas y sin interrupciones.

-Señor, que es eso.- pregunto sorprendida no dando crédito aun a su buena suerte, pues aunque fueran mas que compañeros de trabajo estaba consiente que no era profesional expresarse así de un superior.

-Aaahh aahh... eh dicho sin interrupciones y a solas.- le recordaba mientras movía el dedo índice de un lado a otro y hacia un ruido de desaprobación.- ahora si me lo permite estaré ocupado en esto, ah y usted puede encargarse de los paquetes que le acaba de entregar Havoc..

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Como ven les gusta como va la historia espero y si, como ven Roy cambia muy fácil de parecer pero ahora abra que esperar para saber que es lo que esta planeando

Agradesco nuevamente a todas las que continuanleyendo la historia y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

**E.Naomi.Yano, Alis Chan, shiosan, Ale-dono, SanNeechan, Gaby Y.S.**


	4. Chapter 4 LA PARTIDA

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

**CAPITULO IV: _LA PARTIDA..._**

A causa de un acontecimiento que muy pocos tenían la suerte de observar y que al igual que los comentas se dan cada un determinado tiempo y que nunca se sabía cuando seria el próximo. De la misma manera fue la fascinación que despertó en gran parte de los militares el saber y mas aun comprobar con sus propios ojos; ver al Alquimista de Fuego poniéndole tanto empeño a su trabajo, mismo que atendía y vigilaba celosamente para que ningún ojo curioso pudiera darse cuenta en lo que trabajada.

Muchos se preguntaron si aquello en lo que tanto empeño ponía Roy se trataba acaso de una nueva propuesta que pensaba enviar para reiterar una vez mas el uso de minifaldas en sustitución de pantalones para las mujeres. Se le vio todo el día caminar de un lado a otro, de extremo a extremo y de arriba abajo con una gran sonrisa lo que hacia creerles que sus suposiciones eran ciertas; seria como la décima vez que entraba y salía de la biblioteca con grandes volúmenes de libros y expedientes cuando se encontró con el mayor.

-Mustang por tu actitud me doy cuenta que ya tienes una respuesta. Estuve todo el día en una junta para tratar lo que ya sabes por eso no había venido.

-Mmm, eso explica por que no fui acosado en toda la mañana.- respondió con una expresión de aburrimiento.- si efectivamente ya e tomado una decisión y acepto el trabajo; pero que quede claro que no lo hago para ayudar a esos malditos.

-Eso lo se a la perfección, lo haces solo para alcanzar la gloria y el poder.

-Por que otros motivos podría ser.- eso era bueno, era preferible que creyeran que solo actuaba por sus propios intereses, de descubrirse la verdad no sabría como reaccionar, ni como explicar el repentino cambio de opinión, sin decir que ella podría correr peligro.

-Tu partida debe de ser lo mas pronto posible no mas de 10 días y e de suponer que llevaras contigo a Havoc y Hawkeye.

-No supone mal, esta misión es solo mía y de nadie mas, no quiero que nadie se interfiera por eso le pido que lo mantenga en secreto.

-Será como tu ordenes, en ese caso te dejo para que termines pronto.

Durante cinco días Mustang trabajo como nunca se hubiera imaginado Riza, esos últimos días Roy llegaba antes que todos y era el ultimo en irse, hablaba poco, no se dedicaba a otra cosa que no fuera a su misión x como el la llamo. En su escritorio no había otra cosa que un gran mapa alrededor de 20 libros y 5 expedientes, cuando ella se acercaba a brindarle su ayuda el solo cubría rápidamente el mapa y demás evidencia que lo pudiera delatar y le recordaba el pacto entre ellos. Pronto Riza adopto la rutina de abandonar la mayor parte del día la oficina dejándolo solo con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Es sorprendente la motivación que pueden encontrar los hombres cuando ven que lo que mas aprecio y afecto le tienen a algo o alguien se encuentra al borde de un peñasco; solo sostenido por el hilo de la vida, que como cuenta la mitología griega es manipulado por las morias y cuando lo creen conveniente lo cortan terminando de esta forma con la vida de las personas; así de esa misma manera en que ellas actuaban se sentía Roy un solo error de su parte y un movimiento del enemigo que se le pudiera pasar al alquimista de fuego podría costarle la vida de alguien a quien tenia en gran estima; y esto mas que cualquier otra vida existente en la faz de la tierra fue el motor que impulso a Roy a trabajar sin descanso; a tener por cinco días como únicos compañeros hojas y palabras que cada que las leía se acercaba mas su fin.

**sugisarishi hibi wa yagate futari ni eien no imi o kizamu darou  
No cabe duda que los días que pasan eventualmente cortarán el significado de la eternidad en nosotros**

En el primer día de investigación había marcado el lugar donde se llevara a cabo los asesinatos, para el segundo había establecido el _modus operandi_, el tercer y cuarto día lo dedico a crear una estrategia marcando los puntos débiles de su enemigo y sacándole ventajas a estas y a sus habilidades, el quinto día cuando la noche estaba por caer intempestivamente se levanto de su silla haciendo ésta para atrás y dando con ambos puños un estruendoso golpe en la mesa provocando que unas fotografías cayeran al suelo.

-no, eso no puede ser, maldito miserable.- grito lleno de rabia e ira.

Riza al escuchar el fuerte golpe de la carne contra la madera levanto la vista y miro de reojo al culpable del gran rayón que hizo sobre la hoja; pero al oír el no tan común grito del Coronel se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a él.

-Coronel, se encuentra bien le sucede algo malo.- pregunto con naturalidad no encontrándole algo de malo a estas palabras.

-He dicho que quiero trabajar sin interrupciones, no conoce el significado de eso.-No pudiendo contener sus impulsos le dirigió una miraba fugaz pero mortal a la chica que al verlo en ese estado tan delirante y furioso retrocedió involuntariamente. Al ver la expresión de ella se controlo un poco, se llevo una mano a la cara y ya con un tono mas relajado de voz le dijo.- en realidad lo siento no suelo comportarme de ese modo, usted lo sabe pero no pude contenerme al saber que... cayo rápidamente esto último al darse cuenta que había empezado hablar mas de lo debido.

-Coronel no tiene por que disculparse fue una imprudencia de mi parte le aseguro que no se repetirá de nuevo.

Después de este incidente cada uno regreso a sus actividades ella a terminar de firmar unos papeles en nombre de Roy, él por su parte se encontraba escribiendo algo en una libreta. Media hora después Riza se puso de pie tomo sus cosas y se despido de Roy, antes de que cerrara la puerta escucho que Roy le pedía lo esperara.

-Teniente por favor aguarde, acabo de terminar; le gustaría que la acompañara su casa. Ella no digo nada solo le dirigió una gentil sonrisa indicativo que le aceptaba, tomo su abrigo cerro la puerta y salió junto a la joven a un cielo estrellado e iluminado por la luz de luz de llena.

No hablaron mucho el que por lo general daba el tema de conversación fue él, ella aun se sentía susceptible por su comentario y reacción de éste, él por el contrario no se sentía con ánimos para hablar solo quería caminar al lado de ella y asegurarse de que todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento donde vivía Riza ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar temiendo que lo que dijeran fueran las últimas palabras que se expresaran. Se encontraban ahí en medio de la nada solo ellos dos parados uno frente al otro ella jugueteando con algún objeto de sus bolsillos y con la vista fija en algún punto del pavimento, él se encontraba observándola solo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella; al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de viento soplaba en dirección al norte obteniendo con esto que el aroma de ella se filtrara a través de los poros de la nariz y de la piel de él, que cada vez se iba acercando mas a ella y que cuando los separo poco menos de un paso la abrazo sin decir mas; como si su corazón estuviera consiente de lo que significaba este abrazo, era como si haciendo a un lado toda explicación científica y lógica algo dentro de ella le estuviera diciendo que este era un adiós, una separación de tiempo indefinido. Correspondió al abrazo de éste, logrando que sus cabellos dorados se mezclaran con los azabaches de él, lo que pareció duraba una eternidad en realidad duro escasos minutos, fue como si estuvieran conectados se separaron al mismo tiempo y ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, aun se sentía consternada cuando vio que Roy Mustang se alegaba dando grandes zancada. Riza extendió su brazo como si esta fuera la manera en que podía retenerlo, pero lo cierto era que él ya no se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Ya nada podía hacer ingreso con un andar cansado a su departamento, su corazón que antes se sintiera lleno de goce ahora era como si una mano invisible, fuerte y grande le estuviera estrujando el corazón y que con cada presión que ejercía sobre el era para ella un martirio. Le dolía y no sabía porque, se sentía triste y sabía que no había razón para estarlo, se sentía a desfallecer y no estaba cansada, sentía como unas lagrimas salían de sus marrones ojos y puso que era por él. El peso de ella sobre la puerta fue lo que hizo que se cerrara lentamente se deslizo con la espalda recargada sobre esta hasta que quedo sentada con las piernas dobladas hacia el frente, abrazo con fuerzas sus rodillas y hundió su rostro entre estas; lo único que se escuchaba en su casa era el sollozar de Riza y el esfuerzo que hacia para controlarlas. Nunca antes Riza Hawkeye mujer de templo firme, decidida, calculadora y que nunca se dejaba guiar por sus emociones cedió por primera vez a éstas; esa noche de finales de otoño la parte sentimental, la parte que la hacía ser mujer y ser humano habían logrado derrumbar la impenetrable barrera que ella misma había levantado para que nunca nadie pudiera lastimarla.

**nagai yoru hitori cohete**

**en ésta larga noche**

**tameiki de keshita asa no oto**

**una sola voz marca la mañana con un suspiro**

**torimodosenai zureta jikan wa**

**sé que no puedo recuperar jamás**

**moo maki modosenai**

**el tiempo que se me ha ido**

Roy Mustang llego a su casa una hora después de haber estado con Liza, nisiquiera fue capaz de pensar en su taza de café o en detenerse en el espejo del pasillo para ver su excelso rostro como hacia cada vez que pasaba por ahí, lo único que quería era tomar un baño y de ahí irse directo a la cama, quería relajar sus músculos y mente, olvidarse por unos momentos que mañana su vida podría cambiar para siempre. Trato de repasar de principio a fin toda su estrategia, en teoría no existía ningún fallo pero él bien sabía que una cosa era confiar en lo teórico y otra que todo saliera bien en la practica; salió de la bañera ya mas relajado y satisfecho con sus planes; se recostó en su cama seguro de que nada podría salirle mal, aunque por mas que tratara de hacer caso omiso algo le angustiaba.

Aun era de noche, tubo que encender la lámpara que estaba en su cómoda para poder ver mejor, tomo una rápida ducha se coloco su traje de militar limpio; antes de abandonar su habitación extrajo de un cajón un par de guantes de ignición a simple vista nada sorprendentes. Eran como los que siempre utilizaba blanco con el símbolo de transmutación en el antebrazo, con la cualidad de que cada que chasqueaba sus dedos salían de estos fuego; por unos momento dudo acerca de si debía tomarlos o no, tal vez seria mejor si tomara los que se encontraban en el cajón contiguo dado que esos le ofrecían mayor certeza y confiabilidad que los primeros; y es que estos era una innovación era algo en lo que había estado trabajando hace algún tiempo pero apenas los había finalizado cuando surgió todo ese conflicto así que no tuvo tiempo para probarlos, aunque este no era el momento mas indicado para experimentar con ellos en medio de un cruento combate; pues si llegaban a fallar toda abría terminado, pero por otro lado los necesitaba. Pues ahora que las lluvias eran mas frecuentes de nada le servirían su guantes en pleno combate con una tormenta; se quedo un rato pensativo tratando de decidir finalmente exhalo un gran suspiro tomando el nuevo par y salió a la sala donde se tomo su abrigo, se coloco su gorra y una bufanda, antes de cerrar la puerta se cercioro llevándose una mano al bolsillo de que su pase de tren estuviera ahí. Sonrió al sentirlo y al corroborar una vez mas que su suerte estaba echada se encamino a la estación.

Llego a esta cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo abordo al igual que las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí, recorrió con lento andar el pasillo con su mano sosteniendo el boleto y revisando nuevamente éste:

Pase individual

Ida

Hide road

Primera clase, compartimiento 4

Se detuvo en una puerta la cual mostraba en la parte superior cinco estrellas y un 4, indicándole que ese era su lugar; era mas espacioso que los de la clase turista o baja, con asientos a los lados le pareció acorde a él, podría estar solo todo el trayecto sin que nadie lo interrumpiera cerro asegurando el broche de la puerta se quito el sombrero y bufanda y se instalo cerca de la ventana; su vista vago por un rato en dirección al cuartel general hasta que el tren lentamente comenzó su marcha dejando lenta pero segura ciudad central.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Como ven les gusta como va la historia espero y si,

E.Naomi.Yano: si Roy va a sufrir mas adelante según yo en dos ocasiones; espero y eso te alegre, jeje porque a mi me gusta Roy pero no que sufra tanto.

Ale-dono: muchas gracias por lo que me dices y espero te guste este cap.

Lina-Teshi: que bueno que te tomaras la molestia de leer mi historia, mil gracias y al igual que a ti adoro a Roy y Riza.

Alis Chan: pues si Roy tendrá que defender a Liza, pero todavía falta para llegar a ese cap, aun así gracias enserio amiga por leer mis fic y espero actualizar también pronto Kimochi Hanbum.

En fin mil gracias todas y cada una de las lectoras, no saben el gusto que me da cada vez que abro mi correo y encuentro sus review y mas aun saber que no solo leen esta historia sino que aun dejan un espacio para leer Kimochi Hanbum. Ya se abran dado cuenta que tanto en esta como en Kimochi... he puesto algo de mitología griega espero y les guste como lo relaciones en ambos casos, lo hice así pues porque al momento de escribir recordé esas dos historias y me pareció buena idea incluirlas, ustedes que opinan espero y me lo digan en sus reviews.

**ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	5. Chapter 5 EL SECUESTRO DE RIZA

_**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**_

**CAPITULO V_: EL SECUESTRO DE RIZA_**

Hawkeye llego a su hora habitual al trabajo se le veía de mejor humor, entro a la oficina saludando espero recibir respuesta alguna pero se sorprendió cuando en el lugar solo se encontraba ella.

- ya decía yo que su racha de buen trabajador duraría poco.- se dijo dando por hecho que la ausencia de Roy se debía a que como de costumbre llegaría tarde a su trabajo. Antes de que Riza iniciara el suyo se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la cafetera y la puso a trabajar, estaba segura que cuando su jefe llegara lo primero que pediría sería una buena taza de humeante y negro café. Empezó a ocuparse de sus labores pero de cuando en cuando su vista se encontraba mas a menudo en su reloj de mano que en sus papeles, la mañana ya se encontraba avanzada y él aun no se aparecía, se vio tentada en salir y preguntar por él; pero simplemente no pudo, creyó que si lo hacía su voz la podría delatar pues se escuchaba temblorosa.

-"teniente Havoc, usted..."- dijo asomándose desde su oficina

-"si que pasa teniente Hawkeye"

-"hhmm! No, no es nada olvídelo." - Y camino nuevamente a su escritorio pero cuando paso al lado del de Mustang miro hacía abajo, cuando piso algo que crujió ligeramente, aparto su pie del objeto lo tomo con su mano era una fotografía que mostraba un cuerpo o lo que quedaba de éste masacrado tremendamente, impulsivamente se agachó para recoger las otras fotos que aun permanecían en el suelo, todas eran iguales con la excepción de la última esta mostraba un lugar desolado. Habitado desde hace mucho por personas pero que poco a poco se había ido deteriorando hasta quedar prácticamente en ruinas, aunque al fondo de esta había una mansión que aun se conservaba intacto a través del tiempo y clima.

Recorrió una y otra vez las fotografías como si ahí se encontrara el porque del retraso del Coronel, esa repuesta no apareció, pero en su lugar recordó que ayer cuando Roy se sobresalto algo se había caído de su escritorio muy seguramente fueron esas fotografías, impulsada por algo externo a su naturaleza empezó a revolver todos los papeles que se encontraban sobre el lugar de Roy; no sirvió de mucho pues solo encontró el mapa pero a pesar de que tenia marcas en rojo señalando algo no entendió que era.

Salió sin dar alguna explicación a sus compañeros. No sabía muy bien que era lo que hacia o buscaba solo se dirigió a la casa del alquimista de fuego con la esperanza de que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba.

La encontró vacía, no acostumbraba a hacer eso, se le hubiera podido llamar desesperación o imprudencia pero abrió sin la autorización del dueño la casa; la inspecciono él no estaba ahí, la puerta de la biblioteca estaba entreabierta la joven entro y ahí estaba algo de lo que tanto buscaba lo puso por que había fotografías similares a las que llevaba en el bolsillo, reviso rápidamente algunos de los papeles que habían y supo finalmente en lo que estuvo trabajando Roy por los últimos cinco días, tan pronto supo que se iba a enfrentar a un hombre que según las propias palabras del alquimista de fuego era astuto y si no se tomaban precauciones podría llegar a convertirse en peligroso. Al leer esto los ojos de la joven se abrieron dejando al descubierto en sus pupilas el temor de que algo malo pudiera sucederle al hombre que amaba, se dirigió rápidamente a la recamara encontró el cajo abierto y desarreglado, en al mesa al lado de la cama había una libreta donde estaba escrito el numero y demás datos del tren y destino a donde se dirigía Roy, tomo la hoja y salió corriendo a la estación de tren.

**Mr. Déja vu kimi ga inai**

**Señor deja vu, no estás aquí**

**Maboroshi ni natta hibi**

**Desde el días que te volviste una ilusión**

**Kizuitara kimi ga inai**

**Cuando me di cuenta que te habías ido**

**Tokei no hari wa ugukanai. Speak to me**

**El reloj se detuvo. Háblame**

Abordo el primer tren que salía con destino a ese lugar aunque no llegaría sino hasta la tarde. Su asiento se encontraba al final del vagón, por unos momentos sus paso vacilaron era como si de pronto un gran peso la embargara, sus pasos eran como los de un anciano se tuvo que apoyar para poder sentarse y cuando lo hizo fue lentamente, toda la adrenalina que sintió y su abrupto actuar por fin se habían hecho presentes con ese repentino cansancio; consiente de que si se llegase a presentar en esa condición solo significaría un estorbo para Roy, convino descansar todo el trayecto y reunir la mayor cantidad de energía tanto física como mental.

Dentro del tren todo era como un mundo diferente para ella, en esos momentos las personas hablaban animadamente, leían, otras tantas dormían sin tener conocimiento de otra cosa que no fueran sus propios asunto. Por un momento Riza sintió enviada de ellos le hubiera gustado tener una vida común y normal ajena a todo lo concerniente a problemas del estado, a masacres y crímenes, deseo que su vida fuera como la de la joven pareja que se encontraba.

Una linda chica de cabellos castaños haciendo juego con unos grandes ojos marrones y una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba al hombre que se encontraba a su lado y que al igual que ella él tenia ese rostro que solo se logra cuando se conoce la felicidad al lado de otra persona y cuando su amor es correspondido con al misma intensidad que este ofrece. Se llego a preguntar si la vida le hubiera ofrecido la oportunidad de elegir otra profesión y otro estilo de vida, ella podría entonces conocer lo que significa ser amada por el hombre que conocieras desde hace tiempo. En sus ojos se mostró una gran ternura acompañada con melancolía que la hacia fijarse nuevamente en su realidad, antes de que pudiera cambiar de posición el tren freno repentinamente logrando que varios exclamaran en contra de tan repentina acción, solo unos minutos después del brusco parar del tren se escucho frente a éste un gran estallido, muchos de los tripulantes se escondieron debajo de sus asientos, pero Riza acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones creyó que se trataba de un asalto así que llevándose una mano dentro abrigo salió a enfrentarse a lo que sea fuera el causante de la explosión.

El exterior se encontraba lleno de un humo ocasionándole que los ojos le lagrimaran y su voz la empezaba a perder, alcanzo a ver no muy lejos de ella a un hombre de espaldas se acerco a éste y después de hablarle y no recibir respuesta alguna le tomo el hombro topándose con una escena que nunca antes había visto y que la hizo retroceder, aquel cuerpo tenia el mismo aspecto de los mostrados en las fotografías de Roy.

Entonces eso significaba que la persona a la cual buscaba se encontraba en ese lugar, giro sobre sus mismos pasos con la intención de echarse a correr y alejarse de esa atmósfera tan asfixiante pero algo se lo impidió y no fue un humano mas bien se debió al humo que había inalado, se llevo las manos a la garganta sentía como algo la quemaba por dentro haciendo que sus fuerzas fueran remplazadas por todo ese humo que se iba filtrando a través de su garganta. Antes de que perdiera por completo el conocimiento alcanzo a ver primero sus pies después su rostro; era el hombre que por días la estuviera siguiendo.

-------------------------------------------

Mustang llego a Hide Road alrededor de las tres de la tarde, no muy seguro de saber el lugar exacto donde su contrincante se ocultada se dejo guiar según sus instintos, el lugar por donde se miraba no mostraba otra cosa que ruinas devastadas en parte por el paso del tiempo y por la mano del hombre, a pesar del aspecto que ahora se vislumbraba Roy se pudo percatar de que en el pasado fue una cuidad bien cimentada y habitada por varias personas.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una mansión que perduro a través del tiempo firme y en buenas condiciones, aun se encontraba algo lejos del lugar, pero una sola punzada en el corazón basto para que corriera a tal lugar.

La puerta de madera imponente cedió ante el solo posar de la mano de Roy, el lugar se encontraba casi en penumbras la única luz que recibía era la que alcanzaba a colarse por las ventas y el mayor as de luz se coló detrás de Roy, al cerrarse la puerta el lugar volvió a quedarse en penumbras haciéndose cada vez mas densa a medida que avanzaba las ventanas escaseaban chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda obteniendo una pequeña llama la cual alumbraba su frente, como si conociese ese lugar desde hace tiempo se dirigió a una habitación muy grande y vacía solo ocupada por una cama y una mesa colocados hasta el rincón de éste. Examino el lugar y su vista se fijo en algo que hacia refracción con la luz de sus dedos camino hacia ese lugar y al ver lo que se encontraba pegado en la pared no pudo dejar de mostrar un rostro lleno de terror; en la pared se encontraban varias fotografías, con su dedo índice recorrió cada una de estas como si fuesen un tesoro invaluable que a sido vilmente ultrajado, todas estas imágenes de la mujer que había dejado en ciudad central, sin dar una explicación la había abandonado teniendo como último recuerdo el abrazo de la noche anterior.

La pared mostraba fotografías de la Teniente Riza Hawkeye daban la impresión de que estuvieran ordenadas por fechas o algo similar a juzgar por el orden y por lo poco que sabía acerca de su primer encuentro con ella. La primera era Riza saliendo de la estación del metro, unas donde solo se le veía de espaldas a esta le seguía una donde mostraba un lugar que él bien conocía y era la calle donde ella vivía y su apartamento, en otra fila era ella saliendo de su casa con Black Hayate, y demás que revelaban todos sus movimientos del día en que ella descanso, posteriormente había imágenes que mostraban cada uno de los movimientos de la joven durante los cinco días en los que él había trabajando y no le presto mucha atención a su seguridad; el collage terminaba con la escena de ellos dos abrazados, al verla Mustang se sintió mal al recordar la expresión de tristeza de la chica, a la derecha de esta última foto se encontraba una leyenda que todavía dejo mas estupefacto a Roy. _" Te empiezas a sentir solo en un mundo de desgracias, donde tus seres queridos no están. Mustang". _A la izquierda se encontraba el rostro de Riza rayado y con la inscripción muerte.

Aun se encontraba en pie de espaldas a la puerta cuando sintió como alguien pasaba detrás de la puerta, se giro y camino hacía esta pero al asomarse no se encontraba nada. Había permanecido en el interior de esta mas tiempo del que creyó su reloj que colgaba sobre sus pantalones sujeto con una cadena de plata en su cinturón y que indicaba que era un alquimista estatal marcaba 4:45.

Al abandonar la mansión encontró que el paisaje había cambiado repentinamente, lo que antes se encontrara iluminado por los rayos del sol poco a poco iban sucumbiendo a una oscuridad que no solo era creada por la tierra, el viento empezaba a rugir cada vez con mas fuerza y el cielo que antes estuviera claro y brillante empezaba a tornarse gris; con densas nubes las cuales traían consigo una segura tormenta, en un principio solo eran los relámpagos los que se escuchaban en todo el lugar.

Pero después de un rato en el que Roy permaneció de pie se empezaron a escuchar pasos, primero muy lejanos y apenas perceptibles ahora que se acercaba mas hacia donde se encontraba Roy se hacían mas fuertes y claros al mismo tiempo que se vislumbraba una persona caminar en dirección a la mansión, llevaba a cuestas un bulto. Aunque ese bulto dejo perplejo a Roy, sintió como su voz lo abandonaba y como una ira irracional se apoderaba de su ser y es que aquel sujeto que Roy reconoció como Hank Grimson sobreviviente de Ishbal y cuyo propósito era asesinar al hombre que asesinara tiempo atrás a un ser amado, llevaba en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Riza Hawkeye, éste al ver la expresión de Roy bajo a la chica y la sostuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra le tomaba el rostro y lo ponía a la altura del de él.

-"eyy! Roy Mustang, si que es linda tu compañera de trabajo, no lo crees."- le hablo en tono de burla

-"si aprecias aunque sea un poco tu vida, apártate de ella." -sus palabras detonaban toda la ira que sentía este.

-"Vida, que si la valoro, no me hables de esas cosas cuando no conoces ni el mas mínimo de su significado."

-"He dicho que la dejes sino quieres que acabe con tu miserable vida."- camino lentamente hacia él levantando su mano izquierda.

-"Valla, ustedes los alquimistas se creen con el suficiente derecho como para disponer de las vidas humanas, hablas de quitar como si eso te correspondiera decidir a ti, crees disponer de todas las vidas que te rodean, pero de esta alquimista de fuego tienes el poder para disponer de la vida de éste chica.. " -al escucharlo decir esas palabras y sobre toda al escuchar que alguien lo cuestionara acerca de su superioridad, Roy no supo que responder, al ver la confusión que se cernía en esos momentos sobre Roy, Hank aprovecho para torturarlo aun mas.

De la bolsa de su saco extrajo una navaja misma que coloco frente el cuello de su rehén lo presiono ligeramente logrando que la chica poco a poco despertara; al ver éste que Riza empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento apretó con fuerzas el brazo de la chica que se encontraba aprisionado a sus espaldas provocándole con cada torcedura un dolor cada vez mas agudo.

Y tal vez se debió a esto que recobro rápidamente la orientación, lo cierto fue que al abrir los ojos lo primero que estos enfocaron fue el rostro del hombre al que había ido a buscar, se sorprendió al ver que el alquimista de fuego mostrara por primera vez gestos de autentica preocupación y angustia. Riza empezaba a lagrimear a causar del intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo, su siempre sereno y hermoso rostro se clavaron en las pupilas de Roy que ahora estaba siendo invadido por un autentico dolor, no reacciono hasta que estucho como de los labios de la mujer salían apenas un imperceptible **_"Coronel Mustang, lo lamento"._** En ese instante de la mano de Roy salió una gran llama la cual de no ser porque Riza estaba de intermediaria se la habría lanzado desde hace mucho al hombre que la hacía sufrir, éste al ver la actitud de ambos apretó con mas fuerza a la chica y presiono la navaja produciendo que del cuello de ella se deslizara un ligero hilo de sangre.

No pudiendo contenerse por mas tiempo el alquimista de fuego chasqueo de ambas manos los dedos provocando con esto que la mayor concentración de aire que rodea a los tres se transformara en pequeñas volutas de fuego logrando con esto crear densas columnas de humos.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Ale-Dono: **muchas gracias por tus palabras, como siempre espero tu review; **E. Naomi Yano **siento la tardanza pero tu sabes como son los exámenes en fin ya esta el quinto cap; **Alis-Chan **aquí de nuevo amigis para agradecerte por tus comentarios, **SanNeechan** como ves te gusta como va sufriendo poco a poco Mustang ojalá y así sea, **cagalli-akatsuki **que bueno que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario mil gracias sigue leyendo por favor.

**ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	6. Chapter 6 EL ENCUENTRO FINAL

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

**CAPITULO VI: _EL ENCUENTRO FINAL. _**

Riza que hacía un rato había recobrado parte de sus fuerzas tomo esto como una oportunidad para liberarse de su captor, aprovecho que los ojos de este empezaban a irritarse a causa del humo lo derribo con una certera patada mientras el se encontraba en el suelo ella se alejo de él, hubiera deseado reunirse con su Coronel pero sintió que con lo ocurrido hace unos instante se vería como un signo de debilidad y eso era lo último que Riza quería que pensara Roy de ella, aunque por otro lado recordó que su primordial misión era proteger a su superior en todo momento y en cualquier situación.

-Así que con esto en mente desenfundo su pistola y echo a andar en dirección a Roy, su silueta se hizo visible de entre todo el humo, pero antes de que pudiera reunirse con el la tierra empezó a temblar haciendo que los pasos de Riza vacilaran y para poder mantener el equilibrio se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar tan pronto dejo la tierra de temblar se escucho a sus espaldas la voz de Hank .

Alquimista de fuego, sal de tu escondite, vamos acabas de decir que acabarías con mi vida, quiero ver si eso es cierto o sucede lo contrario."

Al obtener como respuesta un abismal silencio, siguió caminando hacia donde él estaba, pasando de largo a Hawkeye, se detuvo a mitad del camino al observar el decidido caminar de Mustang; quedando el hombre en medio de ambos militares, al ver la posición en que este se encontraba se dirigió al hombre que tenía enfrente.

- Ja! con que esta es la manera en la que ustedes los perros del estado trabajan, acaso planean atacarme por ambos lados; eres tan débil Mustang que necesitas que esta mujer te cuide las espaldas y tu rubia te crees tan fuerte como para poder enfrentarte a mí.

- Vamos yo no necesito valerme de ningún tipo de artimañas para enfrentarme a un bastardo como tu ...y mucho menos necesito de la ayuda de la Teniente Hawkeye.- esta vez dirigiéndose a la joven que apuntaba a la nuca de su contrincante.- así que no intervengas en esto.

- Pero taisa mi misión es cuidar de usted en todo momento. -renegó de manera agresiva y tajante al escuchar el comentario de su superior.

- Acaso no me escucho, le he dado una orden- su tono de voz detonaba enojo.- además no quiero que nada malo le ocurra. - Ella al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras se sintió halagada y por un instante olvido el lugar en el que se encontraba lentamente bajo el arma con la intención de retirarse de ahí y solo interrumpir la pelea en caso de que Roy se encontrara en problemas, aunque esto último sabía que era casi imposible.

- Hmm, que conmovedoras palabras, tu procurando su bienestar y tu rubia lo tratas de proteger, pero dime algo en realidad sabes quien es el hombre que se encuentra frente a ti, acaso alguna vez te ha contado su pasado apuesto que si lo conocieras tal y como es no serías tan incrédula como para depositar tu confianza en el.

"Yo..."-dudo por un instante al escuchar las palabras que le dirigiera ese hombre, ya en otras ocasiones lo había pensado, le había pasado infinidad de veces por la cabeza el preguntarse porque seguir a alguien como Roy Mustang tan fielmente; si después de todo él tenía razón. Roy nunca le había contado nada de su pasado y aunque llevaban algún tiempo de conocerse ella aún no terminaba de conocer al verdadero Roy Mustang.

En el instante en que una cascada de preguntas e inseguridades empezaban a apoderarse de la chica de su interior surgió la respuesta a todos los porque que se auto hiciera y le hiciera el hombre. Su vista que sin darse cuenta se ubicara en el suelo se levanto hasta verlo directamente a los ojos y reuniendo fuerzas suficientes le respondió.

- Nunca e considerado al Coronel Mustang como alguien de malos sentimientos, si en su pasado actuó de esa forma tan solo era por acatar ordenes, nunca me he interesado por conocer su pasado es por eso que desde que entre al servicio de los militares le jure lealtad sin importar cuan difícil sea nuestra misión yo siempre confiare en el Coronel y lo protegeré. Lo que me impulsa a actuar así en un principio era mi promesa aunque ahora las cosas han cambiado.

Has escuchado lo que acaba de decir esta mujer, se ve que aun no sabe quien eres en realidad, pero no pasara mucho antes de que conozca tu verdadera identidad.

Y con esto se abalanzo hacía Roy aun permanecía de pie, si era cierto o no que manejaba la alquimia no se comprobó aquí pues Hank ataco con armas militares similares a las que utilizara Riza y por extraño que pareciera los movimientos de éste eran muy parecidos a los que su compañera acostumbraba a utilizar, al ver el incomparable parecido en la manera de combatir de ambos Roy perdió la concentración provocando que tropezara al dar un paso hacia atrás. Instintivamente Riza reacciono descargando en contra del hombre la munición completa de su arma, estaba por cargar cuando lo vio aproximarse a una velocidad que solo había visto en una persona y esa era el mayor Armstrong, cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la chica listo para asestarle un fuerte golpe se escucho el chasquido de unos dedos; y frente a estos apareció una cerca de fuego logrando con esto que Hank se detuviera. Caminando con paso lento y con la palma extendida mostrando una gran flama el alquimista de fuego llego hasta donde su adversario se había desplazado.

- Que no se te olvide que yo soy tu adversario Ishbalano.

Como podría olvidarlo si a lo único que e venido es a reclamar tu cabeza; pero esta mujer pareciera que tiene deseos de pelar, si es así espero y esto le sea suficiente.

Enigmáticamente Riza se vio rodeada por una multitud de hombres sosteniendo diferentes tipos de armas y otros tantos con círculos de transmutación. Al ver a esa multitud abalanzarse sobre Riza, Roy corrió a su auxilio, tuvo que detenerse frente a la pared de fuego que los separaba. Aquella barrera que antes le salvara la vida ahora se volvía en su contra ofreciéndole como único consuelo el observar a lo lejos como se desarrollaba su combate, se maldijo mentalmente por haber levantado esa impenetrable barrera de fuego; busco rápidamente con la vista un espacio que le permitiera llegar hasta ella, se encontraba lejos de su alcance por el momento pero tan pronto lo vio hecho a correr hacia el, pero en su camino se atravesó Hank, recordándole ahora a Roy quien era su adversario lo obligo a combatir, en aquel lugar los únicos sonidos perceptibles eran los del fragor de la batalla sobre todo del lado del Riza.

En el instante en que Hank hizo aparecer a los contrincante de Hawkeye, éstos se abalanzaron sobre la chica pero en lugar de que se inmutara esta le pareció una buena oportunidad para demostrarle tanto a Roy como al ishbalano el porque era considerada una de los militares mejor capacitados; si bien era cierto que eran demasiados y eso sería algo desigual, ella supo sobrellevarlo transformándolo en un combate uno contra uno. Transcurrido 15 minutos había derrotado una buena parte de sus contrincante, pero pareciera que en lugar de disminuir el numero aumentaba, al percatarse de esto busco a su alrededor tratando de enfocar los cuerpos que ya había dejado inconscientes, pero ahí no había nada, se sorprendió de este nuevo hallazgo aunque eso no la hizo perder su objetivo, pero lo que empezaba a angustiarle era que sus municiones comenzaban a escasear y sus fuerzas a menguar. Estaba por cargar de nuevo su cartucho cuando se abalanzo sobre ella un hombre que blandía una enorme espada, logrando herirle el brazo, ella al sentir el frío filo del arma deslizarse por su brazo profirió un grito de dolor que llego hasta los oídos de Roy; con el que sostenía el arma esta cayo al suelo y sin darle tiempo de que pudiera recogerla sigo atacándola, Riza teniendo como último recurso la retirara buscando alguna oportunidad de idear un mejor plan que el manejo de sus armas.

En cuanto escucho el grito de la chica Mustang entendió que era momento de que sus juegos con aquel hombre terminaran, el combate había sido mas intenso de lo que había imaginado pero aun así tenía la situación controlada, pues si bien era cierto que su enemigo era fuerte tan solo se trataba de técnicas que había copiado de los mejores hombres que se encontraba en Cuidad Central, de esto se percato en cuanto estudio los movimientos que realizara primero como los de Riza, después como los de Louis Armstrong

No pudiendo perder mas tiempo aprovecho la fuerte ráfaga de viento que soplo oportunamente y la utilizo para transmutar una gran explosión que a los ojos de éste envolvió a su enemigo, satisfecho de ver como era consumido lentamente por las llamas y al comprobar una vez mas que era invencible, esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción; solo opacaba por el gesto de sorpresa que puso cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba fuertemente por la espalda. Apresar del golpe se sobrepuso a este y se topo con el rostro del hombre que minutos antes se encontrara en medio del fuego , la explicación que le dio a Mustang era que se trataba de un don que le había sido concebido su dios Ishbala para cobrar su venganza, aunque después de utilizar consecutivamente el mismo método Roy supo que se trataban solo de imágenes holográmicas, tan pronto como vio que su plan había sido descubierto aprovecho la oscuridad que había para ocultarse del alquimista de fuego mientras desplegaba su último ataque, Roy lo hubiera seguido de no ser porque tenia algo mas importante que hacer.

Llamo a gritos a Riza pero al recibir como única respuesta el choque de las armas y las detonaciones provocadas por el arma de ésta, al no encontrar manera de ir a ayudarla lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle que todos esos hombres eran simples hologramas, éstas palabras llegaron muy tarde a los oídos de Riza... pues fue acorralada contra un árbol y fue el momento en que le causaron una segunda herida, Roy lo vio gracias al ultimo rayo que cayo iluminando todo el combate, a éste le siguió una copiosa lluvia que poco a poco fue apagando el fuego creado por Roy , tan pronto como desapareció Roy no vacilo en correr hacia donde Riza se encontraba haciendo estallar con un simple chasquido a todos los que se trataban de interponer entre él y ella.

Llego al lado de la joven que con su brazo izquierdo se sostenía el brazo heridos se encontraba solo apoyada con un pie. –Riza te encuentras bien- cuestiono a la joven mientras le ofrecía su mano. Se sentía extraña en esos momento este combarte resulto ser mas para ella, nunca antes había salido lastimada y mucho menos Roy la había visto con ese aspecto, aun así acepto la ayuda que le ofrecía; apoyo su mano en la de él y mostrándole una sonrisa de resignación se puso de pie. Para Roy esa sonrisa fue muestra clara de que había subestimado a su compañera y ofendido al ofrecerle su ayuda; aunque fue una acción que le nació.

-teniente desee cuenta que no esta peleando con enemigos humanos, son simples hologramas. -trato de rectificar la actitud pasada. Con lo que le dijo su superior se pudo dar cuenta que lo que antes fueran rivales corpóreos ahora con la lluvia arreciando empezaban a verse etéreos; teniendo a Roy de su lado la situación se inclino a favor de ellos.

Cuando todos los hologramas fueron destruidos ambos militares quedaron uno frente al otro, permaneciendo lo bastante cerca para poder hacer una rápida inspección del cuerpo del otro en busca de alguna herida.

Roy miro con ojos de compasión y ternura a su compañera; ahora que la lluvia había hecho que su cabello quedara suelto y resbalara con gracias sobre ese rostro que continuamente se había apoderado de sus sueño, se encontraba igual de bello y perfecto con la incursión de pequeñas manchas de tierra que empezaban a desvanecerse por las gotas que resbalaban sobre sus mejilla. Su cuerpo... que sabía es la naturaleza al crear una figura tan perfecta, fina, frágil y tan fuerte y resistente, sobre este el único rastro de la batalla era el brazo herido, ahora que el clamor de la batalla había terminado Riza empezaba a temblar.

Roy por un instante sintió deseos de estrechar su cuerpo junto al suyo para que de esta manera le pudiera transmitir lo que no podía decirle con palabras, y tal vez parte de estas cosas que pensó se reflejaron en su rostro porque Riza pronto bajo la mirada, no pudo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, aunque esto se produjo pues al ver por tanto tiempo el varonil y perfecto cuerpo de Roy, el cual se ceñía a la perfección sobre su traje de militar mojado haciendo juego con un rostro cubierto por un cabellos azabache arremolinado sobre éste, Riza no pudo dejar de pensar en lo bien que sería permanecer una noche a su lado , se vio tentada a buscar consuelo bajo sus fuertes brazos pero aun incluso ella misma se negaba a aceptar que se había enamorado del alquimista de fuego.

Tomando por finalizada la misión Riza despejo los labios para articular alguna frase pero lo único que brotaron de esos delgados y delineados labios fue un simple _Aahh_ acompañado por unos ojos que detonaban sorpresa y los cuales poco a poco fueron cerrándose al tiempo en que su cuerpo se desvanecía. Roy solo extendió los brazos para recibirla; en el pecho de la joven se encontraba el causante de su caída, una espada de metal había atravesado el pecho de Riza aunque esta no era muy profunda y por la poca cantidad de sangre que se encontraba rodeando a esta, Roy supo que no había dañada un órgano vital, aun seguía sosteniéndola en sus brazo cuando le alegro ver que nuevamente había abierto los ojos.-taisa lo lamente le e fallado.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Bajo su vista y observo el arma que tenía atravesada se llevo su mano a esta y trato de sacarla pero el mas mínimo roce de esta le provocaba un escozor terrible, Roy poso su mano sobre la de ella y negando con su cara le hizo saber que no tratara nada, quiso hablar pero las palabras se perdieron en sus labios, la cargo con delicadeza y apoyo su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, le dirigió una rápida sonrisa y le dio la espalda para encarar una vez mas a su enemigo.

furidashita ame ni kasa mo sasazu ni sugu ni hareru yo to hohoenda  
**sin abrir tu paraguas a la lluvia que caía sonreíste y dijiste 'Pronto saldrá el sol'**  
koboreochiru kimi no naka de nemuri kono sora o aozora ni kaeteyuku

**Mis lágrimas que caen al suelo duermen dentro de ti · están cambiando este cielo en un** **cielo azul**  
sagashitteiru ikiteiru imi to sono riyuu o

**Estamos buscando el significado y la razón de vivir**  
nantonaku tsukami hajimeteiru yo  
**y de alguna manera empezamos a entenderlos**

**CONTINUARA...**

De ante mano mil gracias a E.Naomi Yano, Ale-Dono, cagalli akatsuki, Gaby Y.S, Temari chan, rena. y a todas las que siguen esta historia, como siempre espero les haya gustado este cap. Chao **Y QUE TODAS TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	7. Chapter 7 MUERTE

_**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**_

**CAPITULO VII: _MUERTE..._**

No tardo mucho en dar con el y en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente no dudo en atacarlo sin darle tiempo de defenderse Roy le hizo saber porque lo llamaban el alquimista de fuego, inicio una furtiva carga de explosiones; en la única oportunidad que tuvo Hank para dirigirse a Roy le dejo claro su casi triunfante plan.

-dime alquimista pudiste adivinar de quien fue esa técnica que utilice para atravesar a la mujer.

-maldito bastardo como no la voy a reconocer si yo mismo eh visto con buenos ojos las aptitudes de ese chiquillo; esa era la alquimia del fullmetal.

-si, así es pero dime una cosa en tu investigación te preguntaste el porque de la pronta descomposición de los cuerpos que elimine.

a que te refieres con eso, dime que le has hecho a Riza.

-te lo dije, yo fui bendecido por el dios Ishbala para cobrar mi venganza y eso esta por cumplirse muy pronto, esa espada que tiene incrustada no es acero es una simple aleación de este con ácido que con el pasar del tiempo va a regresar a su forma original, es decir volverá a ser líquido destruyendo todo lo que este a su alrededor; supongo que ya sabrás que esta a su alrededor. - este al ver el rostro de Roy dejo escapar una gran carcajada , recalcándole su triunfo. - Mustang sabes porque yo fui el vencedor; para remover esa espada lo único que tienes que hacer es matarme, pero si lo haces me darás la razón una vez mas y tu amiga corroborara que no eres mas que un asesino, pero si no lo haces esa mujer morirá. Decídete de una vez.

Cada una de las palabras del hombre fueron para Roy como un taladro que perforaron sus oídos y taladraron con fuerza su cerebro, se sintió acorralado sin un rayo de esperanza no podría matarlo pues como ya se lo habían dicho se convertirá en un asesino y eso lo dejo de ser hace mucho, además si lo hacía no podría volver a mirar a los ojos a Riza y demostrarle que ella tenía razón que en esa ocasión había actuado por ordenes, pero entonces si no lo mataba ella moriría y eso el no lo podía permitir, no dejaría que la mujer que amaba lo abandonará.

-esta situación se trata de tomar una vida a cambio de la otra; principio fundamental de la equivalencia de intercambio, esa es la principal regla en la alquimia.- hablo finalmente utilizando un tomo de burla para esconder su indecisión.-si es así no dudare jamás en tomar tu vida o de la de los hombres que sea necesario para salvarla.

Chasqueando por última vez los dedos una gran llama floto sobre estos sobreponiéndose incluso a la lluvia que empezaba a cesar esperando que aquel hombre opusiera resistencia lanzo contra este la llama envolviéndolo lentamente hasta quedar envuelto en estas esperado una muerte segura. Se hubiera llegado a pensar que Hank Grinsom representaría mayor peligro en este ultimo ataque pero fue lo contrario y es qué tal vez desde el fondo de su ser siempre estuvo consiente de que nunca podría derrotar al hombre que desde hace mucho lo había asesinado al acabar con la vida de sus familiares.

Tan pronto Roy se cercioro de que su enemigo estaba muerto se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Riza y la encontró tal y como la dejara antes de irse, permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero al escuchar sus pasos los abrió, él solo bajo la mirada y camino con la vista baja hasta llegar a su lado. No pronuncio palabra alguna el único comentario que hizo fue **"ya todo termino"** la tomo nuevamente en brazos y la llevo a las afueras de ese lugar llegando al amanecer del siguiente día a una aldea .

En el hospital de la aldea Riza fue atendida tan pronto llego; para fortuna de ambos tal y como lo pronosticara Roy la herida no era seria, pero si necesitaba permanecer unos días ahí para controlar y curar la infección que le había causado tanto esa herida como la del brazo.

En todo ese día Riza no despertó, Roy no se separo ni un momento de ella había permanecido sentado en la silla que le ofreciera la enfermera después de verlo parado en una esquina de la habitación por 4 horas, la acepto de buen grado y se sentó al lado de ella pero no se atrevió a tocarla se sentía sucio y sobre todo se sentía como un criminal. Fue hasta el atardecer del segundo día que Riza despertó, sentía los párpados pesados, el cuerpo aun le dolía pero ya no sentía la necesidad de descansar, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Roy, su cara estaba diferente, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo y vitalidad que ella tanto quería; tan pronto los ojos de ambos se encontraron él bajo la mirada. Riza comprendió a que se debía el comportamiento tan inusual de Roy, se levanto lentamente de la cama y se supo frente a él.

-Roy, comprendo tu situación se que no tuviste otra alternativa.-hablo con una dulce voz.

-siempre hay otras alternativas, pero yo actué como los cobardes lo hice por egoísmo porque tuve miedo a quedarme solo.-hablo con voz perceptible pero temblorosa.

-no claro que no, se que si hubiera existido otro método lo hubieras utilizado y ese hombre no estaría muerto, pero no había nada mas que hacer.

-Pero finalmente el siempre tuvo la razón, yo no soy nadie para disponer de las vidas de otros. Pero no podía dejar que tu murieras, habría sacrificado mi vida por ti, pero ese no era el método.

Riza sintió como un nudo en su garganta se iba formando amenazando con cortarle el habla, nunca había visto a Roy Mustang comportarse de esa manera, hablar tan firmemente pero al mismo tiempo sus palabras eran las de un hombre que ha perdido todo y que poco a poco se hunde en un abismo. No encontrando otra forma de demostrarle su gratitud camino a la silla donde estaba sentado y lo abrazo fuertemente, él al sentir la calidez de ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza sobre su vientre por mas que trato de contenerlas le fue imposible, pequeñas y cristalinas gotas fluyeron por las mejillas de Roy dejando que se perdieran en la bata de la mujer que al sentirlo paso sus dedos sobre el cabello de él.

**Tsuyogatte itta nowa **_Que eras más fuerte que los otros,_

**Dare yori yowasa wo shitteta kara **_Yo sabía tu debilidad_

**Kda kizu kowareta **_Te observe durante esas noches_

**Yoru mo mimamoru yooni kimi wa. **_Cuando tus cicatrices eran mas fuertes_

-Coronel- hablo cuando la respiración de Roy volvía a ser rítmica- si hubiera estado en su lugar yo habría actuado de la misma manera; no lo dude por un instante y sabe porque por que al igual que usted, estaría acatando las ordenes de algo que es mas fuerte que yo.

Al escucharla hablar de esa manera Roy se separo de ella poniéndose de pie hasta quedar a su misma altura la miro fijamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar el verdadero significado de sus palabras pero lo único que vio en esos ojos marrones fue confusión y una profunda tristeza. La cuestiono acerca de lo que acababa de decir, ella no sabiendo que hacer o responderle solo le dio la espalda y camino de nuevo a su cama pero no pudo llegar a esta pues la mano del hombre sujeto su muñeca, ella al notar la ligera presión que ejercía este sobre ella, trato renegar se giro para verlo pero sus palabras fueron sofocadas por los labios de él. Riza se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su superior, no solo eran los labios de Roy los que se encontraban en su rostro sus manos ahora se encontraban rodeando las mejillas de ella; el beso que en un principio fue brusco por parte del coronel poco a poco se suavizo aunque al no encontrar que los de ella correspondieran a sus caricias, rompió el beso ninguno de los dos dijo nada; Roy se encamino a la puerta y abandono la habitación sin dar cuenta de sus actos.

**koboreochiru namida wa kimi no naka de nemuri sukitooru odayaka na kaze ni naru** _Mis lágrimas que caen al suelo duermen dentro de ti · se convierten en un viento transparente y calmado  
_**sagashiteiru ikiteiru imi to sono riyuu o** _Buscamos el significado y la razón de vivir  
_**sukoshizutsu kimi ga tsutaeteyuku yo **_Gradualmente tu te mantienes revelándolos_

Riza permaneció en el mismo lugar fue como si todos sus sentidos la abandonaran lentamente lo vio dejarla sola y ni dijo nada, escucho como lentamente sus pasos se perdían por el pasillo y no se atrevió ir a detenerlo; con ese gran peso abrumándole el corazón se recostó de nuevo en la cama pero no fue para dormir se quedo ahí tendida pensando en lo sucedido. Se reprocho el porque no había podido corresponder el beso si por tanto tiempo lo espero; desde hace cuanto había soñado e imaginado despierta en que él se fijara en ella, su corazón desesperado pedía a gritos que sus labios correspondieran con la misma intensidad a los del hombre, pero algo en su mente se lo prohibió y es que en cuanto sintió los labios de él sobre los de ella; un repentino temor se apodero de su ser y aunque le costara aceptarlo, Riza Hawkeye tenia miedo de enamorarse pero aunque eso ya había sucedido y estaba consiente, lo que en realidad temía era que él pudiera jugar con sus sentimientos. Después de todo con cuantos no había jugado ya, unas frías y saladas lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas hasta perderse en la almohada que comenzaba a humedecerse no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció llorando amargamente su situación, recobro su compostura cuando la enfermera entro para hacerle la curación.

-buenas noche- saludo la mujer a Riza, noches era cierto desde que Roy se fue había ya caído el manto nocturno, pero entonces porque no había regresado al pensarlo nuevas lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos aunque las trato de esconder la enfermera se dio cuenta.- Señorita no se preocupe estoy segura que su novio no tardara.- le hablo empleando un tono de voz de cortesía.

-mhh, mmh, se equivoca el no es mi novio. Roy Mustang solo es mi superior.

-No lo creo, si se tratara solo de su compañero de trabajo no hubiera permanecido día y noche a su lado.- al ver el rostro de interés de la joven siguió hablando.-además cuando llego hace dos noches con usted en brazos, se veía realmente preocupado, si me permite decírselo; esos ojos son los de una persona enamorada, aquí entran muchas con rostros de preocupación pero muy pocos con esa mirada. Listo sus heridas están casi sanadas mañana podremos darla de alta.

-Hmm, que ilógica es la vida, usted me esta asegurando que Roy es alguien honesto y una parte de mí lo cree pero otra no esta segura.

-Entonces esta bien que él no regrese, no lo vea como algo malo aprovéchelo para poner en orden sus sentimientos, que tenga buenas noches.- y esa fue la última visita que tuvo esa noche. Tal y como se lo dijo la enfermera aprovecho para pensar y abrir su corazón, después de todo no era tan malo empezar a confiar mas en las demás personas en especial en Roy, pues ahora que lo analizaba mas detenidamente desde hace tiempo ella pudo ver esas muestras de cariño. Tomando una final resolución trato de conciliar el sueño ahora de mejor humor.

**Honto no yasashisa wo hajimete oshite **_Me mostraste la verdadera amabilidad_

**Kuretane **_Por primera vez_

**Demo todokanai tsutaerarenai **_Lo que tengo, no puede ser dado ahora._

**Tsuki ga kasundeku. **_La luz de luna me congeló_

**sayonara ga iwanai mama **_nisiquiera puedo decir adiós_

**hitori kiri no shinaide **_no me dejes estar solo,_

**eien nante naito shitemo **_incluso si no existe el infinito_

**akai ito wo shinjite itai. **_Creo en nuestros destinos unidos_

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Como ven finalmente termino la batalla de Roy contra Hank, pero ahora empezara una dura para él y para Riza, espero me digan como vieron este cap, ya saben les agradezco a todas (os) sus comentarios en serio es lo mejor.**

**Arigato Gosaimazu a :Ale-Dono,** **E. Naomi Yano**, **cagalli-akatsuki, maricarmen, Andriu, rena, Sligere, San-Neechan, Alis-Chan. Como siempre un placer leer sus comentarios.**

**ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	8. Chapter 8 AI

_**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**_

**CAPITULO VIII_: AI..._**

Tan pronto salió Roy de la habitación se dirigió a un teléfono publico y marco a la estación de trenes para reservar dos pases a Ciudad Central, desafortunadamente le fue imposible pues a causa del incidente del tren en el que viajaba Riza se cerro indefinidamente el transporte.

Maldiciendo su suerte salió del hospital y vagó por los alrededores del pueblo, cuando se canso de caminar se sentó en una banca del parque, se quedo pensando en el porque de su actuar, aunque eso ya lo sabía muy bien desde hace tanto tiempo cuando descubrió lo que sentía por ella había deseado tenerla en sus brazos, cuando la vio sufrir en el combate sintió como el alma lo abandonaba, al matar a su enemigo la justificación que planteo fue que no quería estar solo y eso era real; pero mas que nada lo hizo por no verla sufrir nunca mas. Mientras velaba por su bienestar se dio cuenta que era con ella con quien quería permanecer el resto de su vida, pero el temor de que no fuera correspondido, pronto se apodero de su corazón pareció encontrar el rayo de luz en las palabras que le dirigiera ella y creyó que al igual que él ella sentía algo mas profundo por él, fue por eso que sus impulsos lo llevaron a besarla pero pronto descubrió que estaba equivocado, y era algo racional, como una persona tan centrada como Riza se podría llegar a fijar con un mujeriego como Roy.

Aunque eso le lastimara sabía que era la realidad; decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de esa lugar cuanto antes, regresar a su vida cotidiana y tal vez con el tiempo lograría desprenderse del corazón a Riza; aunque por el momento no podía hacer nada para abandonar el lugar, entonces lo que haría sería esperar a que la dieran de alta y si ella deseaba regresar a Ciudad Central lo haría aunque fuera de pie.

Regreso al hospital por la mañana y lo primero que le informo la enfermera era que Riza estaba dada de alta y que podía abandonar si quería en ese instante el hospital. Le dirigió unas rápidas palabras de agradecimiento y entro a la habitación de la joven; aun se encontraba dormida así que Roy solo se limito observarla desde un rincón al lado de la puerta, cuando despertó lo encontró ahí de pie con ese rostro que no mostraba signos de preocupación alguna. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior y ella nunca le pregunto donde había estado y él no le comento nada, solo se dieron los buenos días y él le comento que ya estaba lista para irse.

-si lo se, me lo confirmaron ayer cuando tu no estabas, finalmente podremos regresar a Ciudad Central.

-Me parece que eso no será posible ayer hable y me dijeron que las vías están inservibles no saben hasta cuando vuelva a funcionar.

-Pero... entonces que vamos a hacer.

-Descuida mientras tu te alistas yo iré a buscar un lugar para quedarnos.- Riza le mostró su gratitud dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa él acepto el gesto de buen grado y salió nuevamente del hospital.

Una hora después se reunió con Riza, se había aseado y arreglado lo mas que pudo su ropa de militar que era la única con la que contaba estaba limpia pero rasgada en el hombro y pecho así que tuvo que ponerse encima el abrigo y cerrarlo.

Hablaron animadamente el corto trayecto hasta la casa que consiguió le rentaran a Roy, cuando llegaron a esta Roy pudo notar la incertidumbre de la joven, pero la tranquilizo informándole que había sido lo único que pudo encontrar, y que a pesar de que era chica contaba con dos habitaciones una para cada uno, eso mas que tranquilizar a Riza tuvo el efecto contrario.

-te parece bien si me doy un baño rápido y después vamos a comer algo.- le ofreció Roy.- y si no te sientes cansada te podría mostrar todo el lugar aunque no es muy grande.

-Si deacuerdo.- tomo asiento en la sala. Como quieras- se alejo un poco pero volvió la vista a la joven.- ah y una cosa mas necesitamos comparar algo de ropa, no se cuantos días estaremos aquí atrapados pero no puedo lucir siempre este traje.- ella solo río no cabe duda que es un hombre vanidoso se dijo mentalmente.

Comieron en un lugar pequeño pero confortable, después caminaron explorando el lugar, había una pequeña tienda de ropa así que cada uno eligió algo de ropa, anduvieron un rato mas aun era temprano para regresar a la casa así que se sentaron en un café. Riza había estado buscando la oportunidad para hablar acerca de sus sentimientos pero no había encontrado el lugar ni la manera de hacerlo, además Roy se comportaba como si nada pasara, era como si ella nuevamente hubiera vuelto a ser solo su compañera de trabajo aunque él sabía que eso no era cierto; pero se había hecho jurar que respetaría la decisión de su compañera de modo que no menciono nada. Riza sintió que ese era el momento adecuado para hablarle, cuando terminaron de beberse el café y la platica se había quedado atrás, hablo.

-Coronel yo... necesito hablar de lo que paso ayer entre nosotros.

-descuida no hay nada de que hablar, lamento lo que paso se que te puse en una situación difícil pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.- fue todo lo que le respondió Roy y para que ella no insistiera en el tema comenzó a hablar de cosas sin importancia. Ella no insistió y acepto de buen grado la nueva platica.

Llegaron a la casa cuando todas las luces de la aldea se habían apagado, aunque no lo pareciera la casa era amplia contaba con una sala, una pequeña cocina, un baño y los dos cuartos, él se despidió en la puerta de ella; cuando Riza cerro su puerta le puso el seguro no estaba segura de lo que pudiera pasar si permanecía una noche en el mismo lugar que él. Se despojo de sus ropas de militar quedando solo con su camisa blanca, tratando de no prestarle atención a los ruidos que provenían de la habitación contigua se metió bajo las sábanas se arropo y trato de dormir.

A juzgar por lo alto en que la luna se encontraba supo que no había pasado mucho desde que se acostara, supo que esa noche le resultaría imposible dormir... la culpa se la adjudico al frío que hacía; pero lo cierto era que cuando la mente se empeña en pensar en un solo objetivo no hay nada que lo pueda evadir , ese objetivo no había cambiado en nada desde la noche anterior cuando decidió que aclararía las cosas con Roy sin importar las consecuencias que pudieran tener sus palabras era necesario que el las supiera. Era necesario que el supiera que ella se había enamorado de él; y era urgente que ella conociera la respuesta de él.

Pero las fuerzas que encontrara por la tarde esa noche la había abandonado; se quedo mirando el oscuro techo tratando de encontrar una vez mas ese impulso, en la casa todo era silencio o eso creyó Riza; pero de la otra habitación se escuchaba el inquieto movimiento de un cuerpo en la cama, giro el rostro como si a través de la pared pudiera ver, pero nada vio, ni escucho, volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo pero al menos cada 5 o 10 minutos era interrumpida por el mismo sonido; su paciencia empezaba a agotarse a la quinta interrupción se levanto de la cama y camino con paso firme hasta la habitación de Roy dispuesta a reclamarle el porque hacia tanto ruido a media noche.

Como bien había estado escuchando Riza, Roy no podía dormir pensado en una sola cosa, que aunque el no quisiera era inevitable pensar en la mujer que se encontraba descansando placidamente al lado de él. Al igual que ella el alquimista de fuego no estaba seguro si podría controlarse teniendo al lado a la mujer que amaba, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quedarse en su habitación y no ir a la de ella y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella, se acostó casi a la par de su compañera pero a deferencia de ella él no había cerrado el ojo en todo lo que llevaba la noche solo; había estado dando vueltas en la cama, aunque cuando escucho los pasos de su compañera acercarse a su habitación trato de hacerse el dormido; escucho cuando ella abrió a puerta y lo llamo por su nombre. Ella al no obtener respuesta hablo mas fuerte.

-coronel Mustang.

-_"Roy eres un estúpido debiste ponerle el seguro a la puerta".-_ se dijo mentalmente sabía que no podía seguir fingiendo que dormía así que se sentó en la cama, provocando que las sabanas se deslizaran por su cuerpo el cual se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

_-"Riza estúpida debiste quedarte en tu cuarto, como no pensaste que el dormía así."-_ se maldijo mentalmente al observar el perfecto cuerpo de su superior, sintió como su rostro cambiaba ligeramente de tonalidad, aun así hablo con voz serena y firme o lo mas firme que pudo.

-coronel Mustang podría decirme...- fue interrumpida por Roy.

-Roy podrías llamarme por mi nombre, aunque sea una sola vez.

-Roy...necesito saber por que lo hiciste -sus ojos que antes se mostraran serenos poco a poco se volvían tímidos, bajo por un momento la mirada, pero la alzo enseguida ese era el momento de hablar.- porque me besaste la otra noche.

Supo que no podía seguir evadiendo la realidad, pero no estaba seguro de si debía decirle la verdad o no, lo único que atino decir fue.- hmm, que no fue obvio Riza, que acaso no te diste cuenta del porque lo hice.

-creo saberlo, pero por que no quieres decírmelo, porque te cuesta tanto trabajo pronunciar esas simples palabras.

-Y para que quieres saberlo.

-Por que necesito estar segura de una cosa.

-Pues de lo que yo estoy seguro es que no sentiste lo mismo que yo

-No puedes decir que sabes que es lo que yo siento.- en ese momento su mirada, era la de una persona que busca el consuelo en alguien mas.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía la cama de Roy, sorprendido tanto por ver lo que hacía como por lo que llevaba puesto, ahora que la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana la alumbraba, Roy pudo darse cuenta que solo llevaba su camisa militar que aunque era larga dejaba al descubierto unas bien tornadas piernas el reflejo de la luna acentuaba aun mas su delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo. Trató de controlar sus impulsos y trato de seguir la conversación.

-Lo supe cuando no correspondiste a mi...- ahora el que sofocara las palabras del otro fue Riza que poso sus labios sobre los del hombre; que quedo atónito al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer aun así correspondió a ese beso con la misma intensidad que el de ella, cuando se separaron el pronuncio las palabras que ella tanto buscaba.

-Riza te amo.

Le dijo mientras sostenía con ambas manos el rostro de la rubia, ella sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras; ahora que finalmente lo había dicho, que había abierto su corazón y a juzgar por el beso de ella no había duda de que su amor era correspondido, la volvió a besar.

Ahora que todos sus temores habían quedado atrás pudo corresponder el beso de Roy dejándose guiar poco a poco por él, la tomo de la cintura delicadamente y al ver que no había resistencia por parte de ella; la recostó con dulzura sobre su cama, el beso aun continuaba aunque se rompió cuando él empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de ella. Al sentir su mano recorrer su cuerpo se separo de sus labio tratando de reclamar, pero no fue necesario pues él comprendió bien el mensaje y la tranquilizo diciéndole.- descuida no haré nada que tu no quieras. Apenada por su comportamiento pues ella en verdad quería estar con él, pero al ver que él al igual que ella deseaba lo mismo lo quiso reprimir pero al escucharlo hablarle de esa manera no volvió a dudar; fueron las manos de ella y caricias las que hicieron comprender a Roy que ella esperaba lo mismo que él. Así teniendo a la luna como único testigo el amor de ambos fue consumado, él se encontraba sobre ella cuando después de un largo y apasionado beso le recordó lo que sentía.

-Riza te amo, nunca lo dudes.- se dirigió a ella como nunca lo había hecho, mientras que con su mano derecha quitaba su cabellos dorados de su rostro.

-Ahora lo se.

Y dirigiéndose una última sonrisa ambos durmieron lo que restaba de la noche.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Espero y con este cap, las que llegaron a odiar a Riza la perdonen o será que ahora la odian mas, mejor luego me dicen. De nuevo gracias a Sligerer, ale-DoNo, San-Neechan, Andriu, E.Naomi Yano, Hoseki Zaoldyeck.**

**La historia ya esta finalizada, pero llegue a una parte que me hizo pensar en lo que digo Hoseki Zaoldyeck, poner algo de ed y Winry, aunque seria solo un apartado, nada que altere la historia, solo un cap de ellos dos, ustedes que opinan, díganme si aceptan lo haré sino lo dejo así, vale! **

**CHAO**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	9. Chapter 9 PROBLEMAS

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

**_CAPITULO IX : PROBLEMAS _**

A la mañana siguiente les fue comunicado que el servicio del tren estaba nuevamente en servicio. En aquel lugar no había nada mas que pudieran hacer así que al mediodía abordaron el tren que los llevaría de regreso a ciudad Central.

Roy había reservado ambos lugares en primera clase Riza permaneció de pie por un instante cuando paso cerca del lugar donde estuviera sentada en su viaje a esa aldea, se quedo mirando el asiento como si ahí se encontrara alguien, apretó con su mano la de él, le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y sin decir mas camino hasta sus asientos, era extraño que su ahora novia actuara de esa manera así que al sentir como sus manos hacían contacto sintió un estremecimiento y mas aun cuando vio que esa dulce sonrisa solo le pertenecía a él de la misma manera esbozo una sonrisa y prefirió callar.

Llegaron al atardecer a Ciudad Central, bajaron del tren se quedaron mirándose uno al otro como esperando que les llegara del mas haya la pregunta y respuesta prohibida " a donde tendrían que dirigirse, a casa de ella, de él o cada uno por su lado", finalmente fue ella la que hablo.

-debo irme hace ya varios días que no se nada de Black Hayate.- pronuncio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Esta bien, en ese caso yo iré al cuartel general tengo que dar un reporte del caso... y debo de dar una explicación del porque de tu repentina ausencia. -Se despido una vez que ella le agradeció el dar una explicación coherente de su repentina salida y mas que nada le pidió que no se comentara nada de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Roy llego al cuartel y en cuanto entro despertó miles de suspiros por parte de las mujeres y una que otra mueca de disgusto venida de los hombres. Antes de dirigirse a su oficina se presento ante su superior y le narro lo mas detallado posible como había acontecido y terminado su misión; a pesar de que nunca nombro de manera directa a la teniente Hawkeye el mayor lo puso, pues cuando Roy estaba por retirarse, escucho de nuevo la voz de éste.

-Mustang, finalmente supiste quien era esa persona tan querida para ti.- al obtener como respuesta un simple Hmm agrego.- La teniente Hawkeye curiosamente desapareció el día en que tu te fuiste, espero la hayas cuidado bien.

-Sostenía con una mano la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir le dijo.- la Teniente reanudara sus labores a partir de mañana y por lo demás descuide no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Cuando llego al bloque donde laboraba encontró que todos sus subordinados estaban teniendo en ese momento una entretenida platica acerca de donde podría estar Mustang y Hawkeye. Unos aseguraban que estaban juntos dado que desaparecieron el mismo día y ninguno de los se había comunicado hasta ese momento. Otros que finalmente ella se había hartado de obedecer sus ordenes y había renunciado, en fin mas de 10 posibles teorías acerca del paradero de ambos aunque todos en su mayoría coincidían en que había sucedido lo ya pronosticado, y eso era que ambos habían dado un paso mas en su relación.; en eso se encontraban exponiendo cada uno como se habían dado cuenta que existía algo mas que una relación de trabajo entre ellos, cuando escucharon abrirse de golpe la puerta y ver parado con un gesto sereno y amenazante a Roy Mustang. En cuanto lo vieron todos salieron a colocarse en sus escritorios y a trabajar en lo primero que tuvieran enfrente, incluso si esta era una revista hentai.

- -coronel Mustang nos da gusto que haya vuelto.- saludaron casi al unísono

- -Teniente Havoc, dígale a la Teniente Hawkeye que necesito transcriba estos papeles.

- -al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron.-pero... Coronel hace ya una semana que no sabemos nada de la teniente, creímos que estaba con usted

-y porque creen que ella esta conmigo, si ha faltado debieron comunicármelo enseguida, esa es una falta muy grande burlarse de esa manera de un superior cuando este se ausenta a cumplir ordenes de arriba, cuando la vea recibirá una sanción por esto y ustedes regresen a sus labores.- escucharlo hablar de esa forma confundió aun mas a sus subordinados los cuales aseguraban que ella estaba con él, pero escucharlo de esa forma tan autoritaria sintieron compasión por su compañera. Roy actuó de esa forma puesto que dedujo de que se trataba la conversación de sus compañeros además pensó que esa era una buena justificación.

Riza llego a su departamento, le agradeció a su vecina por cuidar de Black Hayate después de apapacharlo tomo un merecido baño, permaneció mucho tiempo en la tina haciendo una rápida recopilación de todo lo que había vivido en tan solo una semana, recuento final no tenia nada de que arrepentirse si acaso el no haber hablado antes con Roy, salió de bañarse y se preparo una modesta cena estaba por sentarse a la mesa cuando sonó el timbre abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba de pie en el pasillo con la misma ropa sosteniendo un uniforme limpio. –Solo vine porque quedaste de invitarme a comer, lo recuerdas...

-acabo de preparar algo de cenar, te parece bien o quieres que salgamos.

-No esta bien, comeré lo que acabas de preparar.

Mientras comían él la puso al tanto de cómo estaban las cosas en el cuartel.- quieres algo mas.- pregunto cuando ambos terminaron de comer.

-una taza de café bien cargado, por favor.- sabía que con esto había dado en el blanco.

-Café no tengo, pero puedo ir a comprarlo solo me cambio.- se puso de pie pero sintió como Roy la sostenía del brazo.- no pretenderás que salga como estoy vestida se safo de él y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Riza te habían dicho lo bien que luces con el cabellos suelto y con ese camisón. Sabes algo, ya no quiero café.- se acerco a la joven que vestía una camisón blanco, llevaba el cabello suelto, húmedo y descalza, comenzó a besarla en el cuello ella respondió a sus besos y al poco rato él se encontraba rodeado del aroma de ella, pues por absurdo que se escuchara todo en ese lugar despedía el olor a Riza, desde las sabanas hasta la almohada en que ahora descansaba su cabeza.

-Roy.. sabes cuando estaba sola en el tren por un momento me reproche el haber entrado a la milicia y no haber elegido una vida mas tranquila.

-Estabas pensando en eso en la mañana cuando lo abordamos.

-Si, en ese entonces me sentía como una persona distinta, me sentía vacía.. tu sabes, nosotros los militares debemos de sacrificar tantas cosas.

-Te arrepientes de algo, desearías nunca haberte relacionado con el estado.- pregunto después de escucharla.

-No, ahora no, se que el camino que elegí es el correcto y que tu siempre estuviste ahí para apoyarme.- cuando termino de hablar, abrazo el atractivo pecho de Roy, él permanecía con una mano en la nuca, con la vista fija en el techo y con las sábanas a medio cuerpo cuando sintió como ella se recostaba en su pecho bajo su brazo, la cubrió con las sábanas y la estrecho mas a él.- Riza yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y cuidarte.

Aun no aclarada del todo el día cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, al principio ninguno de los dos le presto atención, pero tal pareciera que la persona que se encontraba del otro lado tenia urgencia de comunicarse.

Roy olvidándose del lugar donde se encontraba contesto aun somnoliento.-diga.-. coronel Mustang es usted; se escucho la voz de Havoc del otro lado sorprendido de oír la voz de su superior en lugar de la de Riza. Al igual que él, Roy se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que haber contestado el teléfono el cual le pertenecía a Riza y por lo tanto se encontraba en casa de ella había sido un error , aun así con eso en cuenta tuvo la brillante idea de responder.- No, no soy Mustang Havoc.. -Riza al escuchar el nombre de su compañero se levanto alarmada, le arrebato la bocina y se apresuro a contestar.- Havoc que pasa.

--Riza enserio eres tuM creí haber escuchado la voz del Coronel.

--no que te pasa como puedes decir eso.- fue lo mejor que pudo decirle, reprochándole a Roy con la mirada el haber contestado y dándole un golpe en la nuca..- eeyy, oye eso dolió.- lo dijo tan fuerte que se escucho en la otra línea

--que fue eso. Riza segura que estas sola.

-jeje.. si eso fue...Black Hayate, pero mejor dime de una vez para que hablaste.

-ah es verdad.-el día anterior ...- todos habían quedado muy consternado acerca de la amenaza de reprenderla que había hecho Mustang así que todos lo militares decidieron que fuera Havoc el que se comunicara con Riza para advertirle.

-si entiendo, nos vemos mas tarde en el cuartel, adiós.-en cuanto colgó dio un respiro de alivio y le contó a Roy su platica. Como ya faltaba poco para entrar al trabajo Riza se levanto y baño, cuando salió de la ducha entro Roy y mientras el se bañaba ella preparo el desayuno. Después de eso ambos partieron al cuartel general.

Antes de entrar al cuartel Roy fue interceptado por el mayor , Riza realizo un rápido saludo militar y se alejo dejándolos solos, en cuanto entro a la oficina fue bombardeada con miles de preguntas por parte de sus compañeros; los cuales misteriosamente habían llegado temprano ese día; la paciencia de la teniente estaba por llegar a sus fin; les había explicado una y otra vez que se había ausentado por motivos familiares, para fortuna de los militares, pues Riza empezaba a sacar su arma llego Roy acabando con todas esas preguntas aunque con su llegada también despertó miradas de compasión y asombro para la Oficial, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna solo entraron a su oficina y automáticamente voltearon a ver la puerta.

Estaban seguro que los cuatro militares estarían detrás de esta, atentos a escuchar cada detalle de la reprensión que le daría Mustang a Liza. De pronto se escucho la voz del coronel el cual pedía a gritos una explicación a su mano derecha, tan pronto escucharon los gritos de Mustang todos los militares se dirigieron miradas de asombro y cuando escucharon los argumentos y disculpas que ella daba cambiaron por miradas de piedad, una vez que escucharon el castigo de Roy y la amenaza de éste de reprender a todo aquel que no hiciera su trabajo (dirigido específicamente a ellos) la pagarían caro regresaron a sus actividades. Falman aun se sentía preocupado por la teniente así que cuando estaba a punto de marcharse abrió la puerta sin antes llamar, temía que el silencio que reinaba desde la mañana en la oficina se debiera a que Mustang estuviera seriamente molesto con ella; pero descubrió que era todo lo contrario.

Riza se había parado para tomar un libro del estante, dado que este se encontraba en la parte mas alta tuvo que estirarse hasta quedar parada en la punta de sus pies pero sin resultado alguno, lo intento una vez mas y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo con sus dedos una mano de detrás de ella lo agarro, sintiendo el cuerpo de el detrás del de ella, se giro para quedar de frente a este.

--siento haberte gritado por la mañana, pero era lo que ellos querían escuchar.

--si lo se.-respondía mientras le dirigía una tímida sonrisa.

-deja que enmiende mis gritos.-la mano que sostenía el libro estaba recargada en el librero y con su otra mano tomo la cintura de ella atrayendo su cuerpo al de él.- Liza trato de impedirlo, diciéndole que estaban en el trabajo, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pues estaba aprisionada entre el muro de libros y el hombre que empezaba a acercar su rostro al de ella, aun seguía pensando que eso estaba mal pero al sentir los dulces besos de Roy mando todo al carajo y rodeo con sus mano el cuello de este, la mano de Roy empezaba a deslizarse por debajo de su ropa cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

-Coronel Mustang, yo solo quería interceptar a favor de la Tenien...te.- empezó a tartamudear por la escena que acaba de ver, aunque no puedo saber nada pues lo único que vio fue a ambos muy cerca del otro pero Roy agitaba de un lado a otro el libro mientras reprendía a la teniente. Ambos agradecieron que Falman no digiera algo mas y saliera.

Ya ninguno de los militares estaba seguro de lo que pasaba entre la teniente Hawkeye y el coronel Mustang, ambos se comportaban de una manera muy seria y formar uno frente al otro cuando estaban todos los militares reunidos, pero ya sea por ella o por él al final se dirigían una sonrisa, que mas de un militar soñaba con el rostro lleno de vida de Riza fuera para ellos, eso sin contar que extrañamente cada que entrada a su oficina se encontraba uno muy cerca del otro, por no decir que en mas de una ocasión se le vio salir a Mustang totalmente desaliñado. Si no fuera por que la carga de trabajo se había triplicado por estar cada vez mas cerca las fiestas decembrinas, de lo único que se hablaría seguro sería de la relación entre un superior y una militar de menor rango.

Por todo lo largo y ancho de ciudad central no se apreciaba otra cosa que no fueran luces de colores y objetos con motivos de la navidad , nisiquiera el Cuartel se había salvado, pues aparte de todos los adornos y árboles con esferas y luces brillantes se escuchan casi las 24 horas los villancicos por todos los pasillos. Esta situación en definitiva amenazaba con destruir los nervios de la Teniente; no era que detestara la navidad ni nada por el estilo, pero cualquier persona normal terminaría detestando la música y de mas detalles navideños en exceso.

Tanto por el trabajo como por lo ya antes mencionado Liza Hawkeye se irritaba con suma facilidad ya nisiquiera la presencia del coronel mejoraba su animo. Faltaban dos semanas para la fiesta de fin de año que celebraba los militares, por lo general en esos bailes se iba en pareja, pero todos los años, Riza solo iba por cumplir con su trabajo y Roy para socializar y ascender de puesto mas rápidamente, pero este año seguro sería diferente, Roy había planeado secretamente invitar formalmente a la Teniente.

Solo había transcurrido tres horas desde la llegada de todos los militares a sus respectivos puestos, aun así la infernal música ya se escuchaba por todos lados y desde hace varios días Riza estaba susceptible por cualquier cosa, aun así conociendo como era Riza cada que se molestaba Roy le hablo.

--Riza, buenos días como amaneciste.- pregunto un sonriente Roy.

--bien...pero podrías dejarme en paz.- agrego de manera tajante aun confundido Roy, el cual se quedo abriendo y cerrando la boca; sintiéndose como un estúpido regreso a su escritorio.

A decir verdad el comportamiento de Riza empezaba a exasperar a Roy llevaba casi una semana ignorándolo totalmente y tratándolo como si fuera un total desconocido, solo de pensar en esa situación hacía que empezara a ponerse de mal humor, mas que dedicarse a su trabajo el alquimista de fuego llevaba casi medio día pensando en que había fallado como amante y que había hecho para ponerla de tan mal humor, ha esto había que sumarle que cada que estaba concentrado en sus asuntos se veía interrumpido por las frecuentes salidas de su compañera, aunque esta trataba de ser discreta; se ponía de pie y camina lentamente dando grandes zancadas, hasta ahí todo parecía normal pero en cuanto cerraba la puerta echaba a correr rumbo al baño. Seria como la quinta vez que la chica salió a prisa cuando la vena que amenazaba con salir de la cien de Roy se hizo presente, espero a que ella volviera y cuando se apareció de nuevo hablo.

--basta, ya no puedo seguir con esto. Riza se puede saber que demonios te pasa.

--si me disculpas eso no es asunto suyo.-y sin decir mas camino a su escritorio.

--oye espera un momento no me hables en ese tono. Llevo mas de la maldita mitad del día tratando de saber que es lo que te tiene así y cada que te pregunto te comportas de esa manera tan extraña, porque, dime porque?.- quien iba a llegarse a imaginar que el sexsimbol de ciudad central llegase a decir esas palabras de forma tan desesperada.

--Escucha es el trabajo, deacuerdo solo el trabajo y esas estúpidas canciones lo que me tiene así.-

-no, eso no es verdad, hay algo mas que me estas ocultando.- como buen alquimista seguía aferrado a encontrar la verdad, pero lo único que consiguió fue aumentar el disgusto de la teniente.

-Roy podrías dejar de comportarte como un lunático, ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

-esta bien has lo que quieras pero nunca mas... me escuchas Riza Hawkeye nunca mas me volveré a interesar en lo que te ocurra.- tal pareciera que sus palabras iba en serio pues se levanto de su escritorio golpeo este con sus manos y abandono la oficina.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Actualizando y tratando de complacer todas sus exigencias, San-Neechan seguí tu consejo o al menos trate de respetar mas los puntos y comas, espero haber acertado algo, gracias. beautifly92; ya corregido lo de Liza por Riza, y aunque lo dudes tengo una razón para escribirlo con "l" y no "r"; y eso se debe a que en el silabario japonés no hay "l" y todo pasa automáticamente a ser "r", además es para no pagar derechos de autor (jeje..), en fin igual gracias por el comentario. **

**Y también agradecimientos a Sligerer, ale-DoNo, Dolphin-chan, rena, Girl Hanyou, Alis-chan, Arwy.**

**CHAO**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	10. Chapter 10 SI o NO?

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

**_CAPITULO X : SI o NO..?_**

Riza dejo escapar un suspiro aunque no dejaba en claro si era satisfacción, de resignación, de asombro o de otra cosa. Incluso aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo, su estado empezaba a preocuparle y es que llevaba una semana que no se sentía bien, en un principio lo adjudico a la excesiva carga de trabajo; pero por mas que pensaba eso no podía ser pues después de todo cuantas veces había estado tan ocupada en su trabajo. No eso no podía ser, Riza ya estaba mas que acostumbrada, entonces tal vez su estrés y dolores de cabeza se debiera a todas esas cosas que la gente suele hacer en navidad, pero tan pronto recordó que esa era una de las fechas que mas le gustaban lo tuvo que descartar; pero entonces por que motivo se sentía tan mal, tan indispuesta, tan irritante... tan enferma.

Los últimos días no hacía otra cosa que estar con ascos , salir lo mas rápido que podía al baño para vomitar, había dejado de probar alimentos y para terminar tenia continuamente mareos y fuertes dolores de cabeza; Riza tuvo que hacer una recapitulación rápida de todos esos síntomas busco darles por todas las formas posibles para que encuadraran en una enfermedad, pero por mas enfermedades que recordara siempre faltaba un síntoma; cerro sus ojo apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio recostando su cabeza, aun seguía pensando cuando de entre lo mas recóndito de su cerebro se apareció lo ultimo que ella imaginaria pero que sin lugar a duda podía ser una posibilidad.

- Ay! no esto no puede ser cierto, debo estar soñando.- se digo así misma cuando la palabra embarazo cruzo por su mente, un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo se paro rápidamente del escritorio tanto por la sorpresa como por las nauseas que sintió, camino lo mas rápido que pudo pero cada paso que daba parecía que la alegaba cada vez mas de la puerta que acercarla, le costo trabajo abrir la puerta y por increíble que pareciera la luz que se proyecto la molesto.

Los militares que se encontraban en esta habitación se encontraban trabajando o en el peor de los casos Havoc trataba de calmar a Roy con respecto a cierto tema. Sea lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo lo olvidaron en cuanto vieron a la teniente Hawkeye totalmente pálida, se hubiera dicho que parecía muerta por el contrario Riza solo pudo divisar nítidas figuras de sus amigos, aun permanecía de pie de espaldas a la puerta cuando esa desagradable sensación de nauseas le recordó que debía salir corriendo cuanto antes en busca de un baño, se llevo una mano a la bocam camino escasos cinco paso cuando sintió que el piso se movía debajo de ella, le dio la impresión que las paredes comenzaban a hacerse mas chicas para finalmente sentir como perdía en control de sus piernas y estas cedían al peso de su cuerpo; los militares miraron estupefactos como su compañera se desvanecía en cámara lenta.

El escritorio de Havoc era el que mas cerca de la puerta se encontraba, Mustang aun continuaba molesto con ella motivo por el cual y teniendo la necesidad de desahogarse se había quedado a charlar con Havoc, se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta por donde había salido Riza, pero al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo volteo solo para encontrarse con una palidez espectral en Riza tan pronto la vio en ese estado se puso de pie y se movió lo mas rápido que pudo, llego a su lado solo para tomarla en sus brazos e impedir que cayera al suelo.

Antes de que Riza perdiera por completo el conocimiento alcanzo a vislumbrar los obscuros ojos llenos de preocupación de Roy, vio como sus labios y rostro le pedían que lo mirara pero nada pudo hacer para sumirse en un profundo sueño, por otro lado Roy vio mezcla de espanto y asombro como los ojos ámbar de la rubia se dilataba y se cerraban lentamente. Tan pronto la tuvo en sus brazos Roy salió en dirección a la enfermería, abrió la puerta con el pie sobresaltando al doctor, la coloco en la camilla y por estrictas ordenes del doctor tuvo que abandonar el lugar, abrían pasado escasos 30 minutos aunque para Roy fue una eternidad se encontraba junto con los demás militares en el pasillo, aunque de todos estos era él el que mayor preocupación proyectaba, andaba de un lado a otro hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió por ella el doctor, tan pronto estuvo Roy frente a este con los de mas detrás de él le pregunto.

--y bien que le ocurre a la Teniente.- su voz trataba de ser normal pero se apreciaba en esta un dejo de angustia.

--la Teniente Hawkeye se encuentra bien, lo que le paso es algo natural en su estado, es por eso que era común todos esos mareos y nauseas.

Estado, mareos, nauseas? Ninguno de los ahí presentes dejo de sorprenderse y poner caras de idiotas al escuchar esas palabras, pues solo las habían oído cuando Maes hablaba del embarazo de Gracia, motivo por el cual todos supieron que el doctor les estaba hablando de un embarazo.- si me permiten voy a recoger los resultados de los últimos análisis. Y se alejo dejando a cuatro estupefactos hombres, la palabra que solo se había idealizado en sus mentes tardo algún tiempo en llegarles por completo su significado real, pero finalmente el mas locuaz hablo.

-La teniente Hawkeye va a tener un bebe, no lo puedo creer, me pregunto quien podrá ser el padre.

-Ese maldito debe de tener una gran suerte.

-Espero que sea un bebe sano y fuerte, que se parezca a su linda madre o a su padre si supiéramos de quien se trata.

-Realmente no se dan una idea de quien podría ser el padre de esa criatura.- cuestiono en forma de burla Havoc que era el que mayores sospechas tenia.- Roy.. Coronel Mustang, - decía mientras que con la vista trataba de buscar a Roy pero este ya no se encontraba ahí.

Roy entro a la enfermería, y la encontró ahí acostada debajo de unas blancas sábanas las cuales dejaban al descubierto sus brazos que estaban sobre su regazo y la mitad de su pecho, su vista se encontraba fija en la luna, el reflejo de esta hacía que su rostro se tornara plateado, escucho como se cerraba la puerta y como unos pies se acercaban a su cama, giro su rostro en dirección a la puerta y ahí se encontraba de pie frente a ella, él hombre que había jurado horas ante que nunca mas se volvería a preocupar por ella, pero que sin embargo aun tenía presente la imagen de Roy totalmente preocupado cuando se desmayo. Tomo asiento en el banco de metal que se encontraba colocado frente a la cabecera, ninguno de los dos dijo nada no había necesidad de palabras solo se miraron fijamente a los ojos; él poso su mano sobre la de ella, Riza se estremeció al sentir la calidez de la mano del hombre que amaba.

-Riza.-hablo después de un largo rato.-lamento lo que dije en la oficina, no debí haberte hablado de esa manera no después de lo que me acabo de enterar.

-Esta bien yo tuve la culpa, era lógico que te molestaras después de la manera en que te había estado tratando.

-Como te sientes, porque nunca me hablaste de esto.

-Ya me siento mejor, y si no te dije nada fue por no molestarte no creí que fuera algo importante además yo tampoco sabía nada como iba a saber que todo esto tendría semejantes consecuencias.

-Bueno es algo normal.. tu sabes ambos somos jóvenes y pues después de todo tendría que haber pasado.-Riza volteo a verlo con expresión de no tener la menor idea de lo que hablada, estaba por preguntarle cuando entro el doctor informándole que ya podía retirarse y entregándole los resultados de los análisis.

Roy la ayudo a ponerse de pie antes de que salieran el doctor le dio unas últimas recomendaciones, por su parte Roy le dio su abrigo, bufanda, guantes y todo lo que tenia para calentarla. En su casa la consintió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Después de ese terrible día las cosas empezaban a mejorar poco apoco, aunque aun se escuchaba los villancicos, Riza finalmente había aprendido a lidiar con ellos, el trabajo de fin de año estaba terminado en su totalidad, así que sus males estaban casi desapareciendo lo abrían hecho desde aquella noche, pero desde el día siguiente sus nuevos dolores de cabeza se debían a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Y es que todos esos días, le dio la impresión a Riza que se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para no molestarla, cumplían con su trabajo con una increíble eficacia cosa que no le molesto en lo absoluto lo que en realidad desconcertaba a la teniente era los extraños comentarios que hacían estos con respecto a ella, comentarios tales como "Teniente como se siente", "Riza te encuentras bien, recuerda no esforzarte demasiado", "Te duele algo, se te ofrece algo, lo que sea no dudes en pedirlo" etc, comentarios todos que relaciono a su estado de salud, cosa que agradeció por los primeros días; después a esas preguntas se sumaron unas tan incoherentes para ella y que por mas que trataba de averiguar a que se referían o debían sus "Tenientes muchas felicidades", "felicidades por su estado", "cuantos meses tiene" y demás sandeces que cada vez la confundían mas; para el quinto días de todas esas felicitaciones y recomendaciones que le daban como si estuviera moribunda, el limite permitido de paciencia hacia ellos estaba llegando a su fin supo que tenia que saber a que se debía tanto alboroto cuanto antes.

Primero le pregunto a Roy esperanzada a que el conociera los motivos del porque sus compañeros se comportaban como estúpidos, si ya antes lo hacían ahora parecía notárseles mas, pero al obtener un no saber nada de lo que pasaba por parte de Roy se dio a la tarea de investigar por cuenta propia.

Así que lo que hizo en cuanto llego ese día fue observar a ver si obtenía mas datos, entro a la oficina y ahí estaban todos trabajando, hasta ahí nada fuera de lo normal; aunque esperen un momento ahora que lo analizaba todos los militares, en cuanto la vieron llegar sus vistas se fijaron en la figura de ella ,en su vientre para ser mas exactos Riza entre molesta y apenada les grito "Se puede saber que tanto me observan", y con indignación entro a su oficina.

Se paro frente al espejo que había en esta se observo muy meticulosamente tratando de averiguar algún cambio radical en su cuerpo, movió su abrigo para ver mejor se coloco por todos los ángulos habidos y nada, no había nada extraño en ella; le pregunto a Roy.

-Roy notas algo extraño en mí.-decía dirigiéndose al hombre que acababa de entrar y la miraba desconcertado.

-Algo extraño mmm... no, todo parece estar en su lugar.- respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella, se coloco solo a un paso detrás de Riza, acerco su rostro a la altura del hombro de ella y la miro por el espejo.- eyy! Aguarda un minuto aquí hay algo extraño.- sonrió aun mas al ver como los ojos de esta se abrían de par en par en pos de sorpresa, volteo a verlo e intempestivamente Roy se apodero de sus labios metódicamente ella respondió a sus besos, cuando se separaron Riza se veía ligeramente ruborizada haciendo que su rostro resaltara aun mas.

-Ahora no hay nada extraño en ti.- satisfecho de haber obtenido un sonroso por parte de la teniente y un ligero bufido. Hubiera podido seguir besándola pero fue interrumpido por Falman que llevaba un paquete solo para la teniente, al abrir lo único que encontró fue una frazada para un bebe. Tanto ella como Roy se voltearon a ver con cara de _"sabes tu que es esto",_ pero su duda se vio rápidamente disipada por la nota que contenía esta, en ella felicitaban a Riza por su embarazo.- se escucho un fuerte grito por parte de ambos militares al leer semejante noticia.

- Así que era por eso que todos actuaban tan raro, en este momento me las pagaran.- indignada Riza se arremango la manga y se encamino a la salida pero fue detenida por Mustang,

-vamos no es tan grave, además es por eso que todos están trabajando tan bien, solo déjalos un día mas, esperemos a que terminen y después les decimos la verdad.- Riza acepto resignada el trato y después de recibir todo el día todo tipo de regalos pudieron terminar el trabajo justo a tiempo para la fiesta.

Estaban por irse cuando ella y Roy regresaban de entregar los últimos documentos y se encontraron con que todos los militares del alquimista de fuego discutían acerca de quien era el padre del hijo de Riza, unos aseguraban que era un desconocido, otro un hombre con el cual la habían visto en varias ocasiones (Roy desde luego), ese y muchos otro supuestos mas, indignado Mustang se abalanzo sobre todos estos tratándoles de explicar quien era en realidad el hombre con el que la teniente salía, enfrascándose con esto en una verdadera polémica, harta Riza utilizo el último medio viable que tenía, saco sus dos pistolas y las disparo muy cerca de todos los hombres.- sepan de una vez que yo no estoy embarazada, se puede saber de donde sacaron esa estúpida idea

-bueno pues nosotros nos enteramos el día en que te desmayaste, el doctor dijo que era lógico en tu estado;

una gran gota asomo por el rostro de la mujer.- el doctor se refería a que mi estado era delicado porque hacia varios días que no comía y descansaba bien, lo único que tenia era estrés acumulado a eso se debían los mareos.- explico cansada y mas relajada al saber que todo eso era una tontería.

-pero..pero..pero.- unos incrédulos otros desilusionados el caso es que todos trataron de reprochar pero al ver de nuevo el arma frente a ellos se abstuvieron. Cuando quedo todo solucionado ella y Roy se dirigieron a su casa a descansar lo mejor posible al días siguiente les esperaba el inicio de un año nuevo.

La celebración de los militares se llevaría a cabo en la mansión del fuhrer. Se encontraban disfrutando la velada, la mayor parte de los que laboraban en el cuartel general , los militares de Mustang se encontraban en una mesa charlando animadamente los únicos que faltaban para cerrar el circulo eran el mismo Coronel y la teniente. Tuvieron que suspender su conversación pues la mayoría de las personas voltearon automáticamente hacia donde se encontraba ubicada la entrada, pronto los murmullos entre si se hicieron presentes y no era para menos si tomada de la mano del Coronel Mustang entraba Riza Hawkeye, todos los miraban sorprendidos pero de ambos era ella la que mas murmullos despertó, pues esa noche particularmente lucia radiante; era en esta fecha la única vez que mas de la mitad de los hombres tenia para observar a la teniente en un vestido, todos los años lucia muy bien pero en especial esa ocasión dejo con la boca abierta a la mayoría.

Vestía un vestido rojo el cual se le ceñía a la perfección a su cuerpo, revelando su delicado y curvilíneo cuerpo, el escote era en V dejando al descubierto su tersa piel, llevaba una gargantilla que horas antes le había dado Roy como regalo de navidad, su rubio cabello se deslizaba con gracia sobre su rostro el cual iba maquillado con un poco de sombra y unos labios que al parecer de Roy se veían sumamente carnosos y deliciosos con solo el brillo, llevaba sobre el vestido un abrigo color blanco y sus pies calzaban unas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido; por su parte Roy lucia un elegante traje color negro y su lustroso cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. En cuanto entraron fueron bien recibidos por el Furher, permanecieron un rato platicando acerca de las hazañas de ambos y de sus seguros asensos.

La mayor parte de la noche se la habían pasado con sus amigos; ahora que observaban la esbelta silueta de Riza no les cabía la menor duda que sus sospechas acerca de su embarazo eran totalmente falsas, aunque aun les faltaba confirmar si la relación entre su superior y la joven eran ciertas, por mas que trataban de dirigir hacia ahí la conversación ellos siempre la cambiaban de rumbo. Después de la cena la cual había sido muy amena, inicio el baile aunque no era nada extraño varios hombres invitaron a Riza a bailar con ellos, ella amablemente había rechazado todas las invitaciones mientras de reojo observaba a Roy, el cual desde que se acercara el primer pretendiente había empezado a chasquear los dedos. Le dirigía una sonrisa gentil al militar que ahora se alegaba, volteo a ver a Roy con cara de lamentar todas esa invitaciones, una vez que sus nervios volvieron a la normalidad se puso de pie y le ofreció gentilmente su mano a la teniente la cual acepto con agrado.

No quedaba la menor duda de que ambos hacían una pareja estupenda, se encontraban ahí en medio de la pista bailando con una sonrisa en sus respectivos rostros, aunque a unos no les gustara aceptarlo Riza era la mujer que el alquimista de fuego necesitaba a su lado y Roy era para Riza el hombre que sacrificaría todo por ella.

Se encontraban en la terraza apartados de los demás, ella permaneció con la mirada perdida en el horizonte recargada sobre el barandal mientras esperaba a que Roy regresara. Se veía tan hermosa que en cuanto la vio permaneció en silencio y camino con sigilo hasta quedar detrás de ella, coloco gentilmente sus manos sobre la cintura de ella que en cuanto lo sintió se estremeció ligeramente.

-en que tanto piensas se puede saber.- preguntaba mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro de ella.

-En lo afortunada que soy, por tenerte a mi lado.- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

-El que debería de sentirse afortunado y agradecido soy yo. Riza muchas gracias por estar hoy con migo.-sus palabras llegaron como una fina melodía a los oídos de ella, giro su rostro hasta quedar frente al de él. Ambos se miraron largo rato, agradeciendo al otro con la mirada el estar uno con el otro; por mas relacionado que estuviera él con ella aun se sorprendía cuando observaba el frágil y bello rostro de Riza.

-Riza te amo tanto. Nunca lo dudes- fue lo último que pronuncio antes de apoderarse de nueva cuenta de sus labios.

Desde el interior de la mansión 4 atónitos y curiosos militares habían estado observando desde que saliera Roy hasta el momento en que sus sospechas quedaron resueltas con la forma de actuar de ambos. Aun así permanecieron atento a todo cuanto hacia la pareja, les hubiera gustado escuchar lo que hablaban, aunque todos se podían dar una idea de las palabras que le dirigía el a ella o viceversa, pues cuando el hablaba Riza ponía un rostro de entre embelesada y a ratos se sonrojaba como si se tratara de una chiquilla, por su parte cuando ella le hablaba a Roy este adoptaba una actitud de serenidad y paz que los militares nunca antes habían visto en el rostro de su superior.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Que tal chicas, se esperaban esto. Si me reclaman el porque no fue embarazo, les adelanto que simplemente no pude hacerlo, lo pensé mucho tiempo y tengo una idea de cómo seria Roy si fuera a ser padre, pero... no se, me gusto mas como quedo, igual díganme ustedes como les hubiera gustado mas.**

**Por cierto el cap. Que les prometí de Ed y Win, ya esta casi terminado, pero eso va para dentro de otros dos cap mas, por que aún falta algo mas.**

**CHAO**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	11. Chapter 11 ANIMOS

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

**_CAPITULO X I: ANIMO..._**

Cuando mas de la mitad de los invitados se habían retirado, los amantes también decidieron partir , se despidieron de sus amigos, los cuales en cuanto vieron que se levantaban se colocaron discretamente en una mesa y fingieron no haberlos vistos; observaron como se alejaban y no solo ellos sino también las personas que aun quedaban, despertando de inmediato murmullos relacionados con su secreta, o aun no confirmada relación. Intrigados por lo que escucharon los cuatros voltearon a verse, y sin decir nada solo asintiendo con la cabeza se pusieron de pie y decidieron seguirlos, encabezando la marcha Havoc.

Se encontraban a una buena distancia, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser descubierto pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderlos de vista; agradecían que hace rato pasaban la media noche y no habían transporte, motivo por el cual regresaron caminando; su curiosidad se acrecentó cuando llegaron al departamento de la teniente estaban seguros que Roy se quedaría con ella.

En su lugar vieron como al abrirse la puerta Black Hayate salía a recibirlos, Roy le acariciaba detrás de la oreja, Riza se encontraba ya en el interior de la casa, parada frente a él dedujeron los militares; se puso de pie Roy y estaba por caminar hacia la casa cuando el perro comenzó a ladrar en dirección a la esquina; brindándole con esto la certeza de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se despidió de ella dándole un beso en los labios, en cuanto cerro la puerta, Roy se encamino en dirección donde se encontraban los hombres que al ver que se acercaba trataron de ocultarse lo mejor que pudieron, el alquimista paso de largo pretendiendo no haberlos visto, aliviados decidieron regresar a sus casa pero antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando se vieron envueltos en un circulo de fuego, mientras se culpaba uno al otro escucharon la voz del creador de su trampa.

-bien señores, puedo preguntar que hacen por aquí. – cuestiono con seriedad.

-vamos no tenemos porque darte explicaciones de lo hacemos, somos libres de andar por donde sea.-respondió fastidiado Havoc.

- Creí que seguían en la fiesta tratando de conseguir una bella chica. Si tienes razón entonces nos vemos.- despidiéndose con la mano y dándoles la espalda.

-no fastidies, lo dices porque tu tienes a miles a tus pies inclusive a...- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando de mas, sus compañeros le taparon la boca con sus manos a Havoc..

-decías Havoc, te escucho.- volteo la vista y camino hasta posarse frente a ellos, ante el silencio de los cuatro volvió a hablar.- en fin si no tienen ganas de seguir hablando pueden quedarse aquí, el circulo de fuego se desvanecerá dentro de una o dos horas, nos veremos entonces.- y antes de que se girara escucho la voz de Fuery.

-taisa, espere no puede hacernos esto, nosotros solo queríamos cerciorando de lo que ya sabíamos desde hace mucho.- explícate Fuery - fue todo lo que pronuncio Mustang, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero sus compañeros reconocieron en su voz el dejo de curiosidad.

-que mas será, pues tu relación con la teniente Hawkeye, desde hace cuanto están saliendo.- se escucho por primera la vez de Breda.

-Bueno pues...- antes de pudiera seguir hablando Havoc los invito a su casa.

-Oigan que les parece si mejor vamos a mi casa así podremos charlar mejor, estamos casi frente la casa de la teniente y no me gustaría que nos escuchara.

-Si tienes razón es una mujer hermosa pero también es muy peligrosa, personal mente me gustaría vivir un poco mas.- concluyo Farman.

Ya en la casa de éste, Roy los puso al tanto desde hace cuanto salía con Riza, cuando termino Havoc dejo escapar un largo silbido de sorpresa.- Valla que si es mucho tiempo, pero dime una cosa no estarás pensando dejarla pronto cierto?.

-que, no para nada, que te hace pensar eso.

-Mustang, de todos los hombres, tu eres el mas mujeriego que hemos conocido, no duras mas de una semana saliendo con una misma mujer.-explicaba Breda

-Pero con la teniente es diferente- agrego Fuery

-Coronel Mustang, no me diga que usted realmente esta enamorado de la teniente Hawkeye.- preguntaba perplejo Farman, mientras que instintivamente se levantando golpeando con sus manos la mesa, al igual que todos los demás.

-Enamorado..- permaneció unos minutos pensando en la respuesta que les daría; no es que no sintiera ese tipo de sentimientos por ella al contrario; pero las cosas se dificultaban cuando de darles una respuesta a sus amigos que lo conocían como el mayor casanova de toda central se trataba. Se dio cuenta que los cuatro lo miraban con renaciente interés así que sin titubear contesto.

– si así es, amo a Riza. Es algo que no puedo explicar, pero desde hace mucho tiempo había sentido por ella algo que nunca antes había experimentado con otras mujeres.-comento con tono sereno.

-Y entonces en todo ese tiempo no has salido con alguna otra mujer.- pregunto intrigado Breda.- conociéndote Mustang.

-No te equivocas mis días de casanova terminaron hace mucho. Aunque no me crean le he sido fiel en todo ese tiempo, nunca haría algo que la lastimara, de entre todas las personas que no me gustaría verlas sufrir, Riza es la primera y mucho menos por culpa mía, eso seria algo que nunca me perdonaría, es decir ella es lo mas importante para mí, sacrificaría todo por verla siempre feliz.- cuando dejo de hablar todos sus compañeros tenían rostros de estupefactos y conmovidos por las palabras de Roy, nunca creyeron que él fuera ese tipo de gente. Finalmente Fuery hablo.

-Vaya coronel nunca creí que fuera tan sensible, siempre pensé que era un hombre frívolo y ególatra.- al escucharlo hablar, fue como si el hechizo en todos se hubiera roto, los tres hombres lo miraron con rostro de querer asesinarlo y de la sien de Roy se asomo una vena de indignación.

-Estúpidos, soy sinceros con ustedes y solo lo toman como una simple broma. Me marcho de aquí.- se había puesto de pie y estaba por tomar su abrigo cuando escucho esta vez que Farman le hablaba.

-Coronel si en realidad tanto quiere a la teniente por que no se lo demuestra.

-Ah! Si y como que se te ocurre.

-Aahh! Bueno pues yo... no se haría algo especial para ella; algo como proponerle matrimonio.- termino un tanto inseguro de cómo lo tomaría el alquimista.

-Y crees que eso no lo he pensado ya antes.- cuestiono cabizbajo.- en fin los veré después, que disfruten sus vacaciones.- y sin decir o escuchar mas salió con rumbo a su casa.

Las dos semanas que tuvieron de descanso los militares, fue un alivio para Roy Mustang; eran dos semanas en las cuales no tendría que dedicarse a firmar, redactar y demás cosas rutinarias sin mencionar la hipocresía que debía emplear cada que se encontraba frente a un superior. Fue un tiempo relajante, había días en que la pasaba con sus amigos, ellos solos o otros tantos con Riza acompañándolos, aunque la mayor parte de su descanso la paso con ella, ya sea cenando en restaurantes de lujo, asistiendo a espectáculos o simplemente por extraño que parecía le gustaba estar a solas con ella. El acostado en el sofá de ella, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Riza, mientras esta leía un libro diferente al menos cada tercer día, al tiempo que jugaba distraída con los mechones de cabello azabache de él, y donde reinaba un absoluto silencio. Especialmente había adoptado ese habito desde que tuvo aquella conversación con sus amigos.

Esa madrugada durante todo el trayecto de casa de Havoc hasta la de él, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en las palabras de Farman y en su respuesta. Indudablemente la idea de desposar a Riza había pasado por su mente miles de veces, desde que descubrió que ella era la única mujer a la cual podía amar por el resto de su vida, y el no tenía la menor duda de querer estar con ella, pero existía algo dentro de él que lo hacia dudar y era el hecho, si ella deseaba lo mismo que el. Esas ideas asaltaron su mente durante los primeros días, pero lo olvido al descubrir o recordar la grata sensación que sentía cuando ella estaba con él; así de la misma manera en que se encontraban ahora.

Había llegado al departamento de Riza mas tarde de lo que habían acordado, habían planeado ir al teatro esa noche y después tal vez a un restaurante; pero al verlo Riza noto su repentino cambio de humor, el cual se había dejado ver días atrás, pero esa noche particularmente lucia desanimado, motivo por el cual ella sin pedir explicación alguna; pues conocía bien el carácter de él y sabía que si algo lo había puesto así con certeza el le contaría, solo claro era cuestión de tiempo. Decidió cancelar los planes argumentando que ella no se sentía con los suficientes ánimos como para estar entre tanta gente; lo cual desde luego era mentira pues ya estaba arreglada. Cuando volvió a la sala; Roy se encontraba sentado en el sofá jugueteando con sus dedos, algo lo estaba incomodando. Riza se acerco a él, se sentó en la otra esquina y con gentileza recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas; él no hizo o dijo nada solo podía sentir como ella deslizaba sus finos dedos sobre su cabello y a ratos acariciaba su rostro. La calidez y seguridad de que ella lo amaba de la misma manera, expresada en esas sutiles caricias hizo olvidar a Roy su temor y declinar su propuesta de matrimonio, _será mas adelante_, se dijo a si mismo.

Esa noche era la última antes de que regresaran al día siguiente al trabajo; en aquel lugar, pareciera que el dormía y ella velaba sus sueños, pero el solo estaba recordando ese día. Cuando sintió que ya se había hecho noche, sintió nuevamente la cálida mano de la mujer sobre su rostro, en esta ocasión él puso la suya sobre la de ella, la beso delicadamente mientras se incorporaba y besar ahora sus labios, hubiera podido permanecer con ella toda la noche, pero solo se despido y volvió a su casa. Mañana la volvería a verla con su traje de militar y dándole ordenes, se creo una imagen mental de ella, apuntándole a él con sus siempre fieles armas mientras el trabajaba lo mas rápido que podía, sonrió antes esto y se fue directamente a la cama.

Llego a la oficina cuando ya todos sus subordinados se encontraban realizando sus labores, ellos le dirigieron un rápido saludo militar mientras que Riza le dirigía una cálida sonrisa. Aprovecharon que la teniente Hawkeye salió a dejar unos papeles y tardaría al menos una hora, para cuestionar nuevamente al Coronel acerca de su propuesta de matrimonio.

-creí que esa platica ya estaba conclusa.- exclamo casi sin interés.

-Pues ya vez que no, no me digas que le temes a lo que ella pueda responderte.- cuestión Havoc.- al ver el rostro de Roy supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Coronel dígame una cosa, que mas quieres que ella te demuestre para que tus dudas queden disipadas.- dijo Fuery

-Mucho se ha dicho acerca de los sentimientos de las mujeres, pero todos concuerdan que el silencio y las acciones muestran sus verdaderos sentimientos. – hablo distraído Farman mientras sostenía un libro.

-Si es así, entonces no me cabe la menor duda de lo que la teniente Hawkeye siente por ti, apostaría todo a que ella aceptaría gustosa ser tu esposa.- Breda hablaba mientras mirada el comportamiento del coronel.

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no lo pensaba mas, ella es una gran mujer.- lo alentaba Havoc, mientras los demás corroboraban lo mismo. - y si de Hawkeye se tratara no dudarían en desposarla.

Todas aquellas palabras parecieron haberle dado ánimos y mas que eso confianza, mientras ellos hablaban su mente divago recordando episodios de ellos dos juntos y descubrió que en todas esas veces pudo percibir el mismo deseo de el en ella. Así que tomando una última resolución hablo, ahora mas animado y con mayor confianza. – esta bien lo haré, solo denme una semana y además ustedes deberán de ayudarme.

Todos exclamaron y vitorearon la decisión de su mayor, como si se tratara de un caso que fuera a revolucionar el mundo.- así se habla Mustang y claro que cuentas con nosotros. Con nuestra ayuda la teniente no va sospechar nada, somos mas sigilosos que lobos.

-Se puede saber a que se debe todo este escándalo.-pregunto interesada la teniente al ver la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en la oficina.

Todos se quedaron pasmados y callaron de inmediato, mientras que Mustang los reprendía con la mirada _" seguro que no se dará cuenta con ustedes, mas bien creo que es lo contrario"_ pensó. "estamos celebrando que ya estamos de nuevo en el trabajo", una excusa ilógica y por demás creíble, pero excusa a final de cuentas.

- "ah! Ya veo" fue todo lo que respondió ella antes de regresar a sus labores.

La semana que había acordado Roy con sus amigos estaba por terminar, y él aún no tenia una idea de lo que debía hacer; bien sabía que debía de elegir un anillo, eso era un avance, mínimo si se quiere ver así pero un avance seguro; el problema radicaba en que no sabía que tipo de anillo seria el adecuado para ella "uno grande y esplendoroso, eso siempre agrada a las mujeres" le recomendó Havoc, Farman se inclino por un sencillo y con detalles de piedras preciosas, Fuery y Breda permanecieron cayados no tenían ni la mas mínima idea. Finalmente y por votación unánime, acordaron salir a las calles y preguntarles a diferentes mujeres, acerca de que tipo de anillo era el adecuado y como debería entregárselo.

Las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que los militares hubieran pensado, habían recopilado bastante datos acerca de los diferentes gustos con respecto a joyas, pero aunque casi la mayoría coincidía en esperar recibir algo grande y llamativo; Roy no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

No tenía un vasto conocimiento en cuanto a los gusto de que tipo de joyas prefería Riza, pero por lo que había visto que ella usaba cuando salían no eran muy esplendorosas, sino mas bien finas y delicadas; artos por no encontrar la pieza exclusiva para Riza, Havoc y Breda se ofrecieron a interrogar en esa ocasión a la teniente; siempre con cautela y sin despertar la mínima sospecha, como lo acordaron con Mustang. Farman y Fuery se comprometieron a preguntar esta vez a los vendedores y Roy por su parte se le encomendó que pensara y visualizara cual era la joya que mejor le venía a Riza

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**MINNA SAN ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	12. Chapter 12 RUPTURA

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

_**CAPITULO XII: RUPTURA... **_

**__**

En realidad no le costo tanto trabajo como lo había llegado a imaginar, solo le basto permanecer la mitad de la tarde observándola, dedicada como siempre a sus labores. Permanecía detrás de su escritorio, con su pulcro uniforme militar, su cabello sostenido fieramente con una pinza, centrada su atención en un libro que sostenía abierto por la mitad, sus manos apoyada, una en el libro y con la otra sosteniendo una pluma, sus ojos ámbar clavados en las palabras que el libro mostraba, sus labios rozados a ratos murmuraban algo que los oídos de Roy no alcanzaban a escuchar . No había nada en ella que él no amara.

Era algo delicado pero firme, dulce pero al mismo tiempo irascible; así que eso era lo que el necesitaba. Con una sonrisa en los labios se puso de pie echando para atrás la silla, provocando que la vista de Riza se desviara de las hojas, para fijarse en su rostro; él no digo nada solo le dirigió una sonrisa de no pasa nada y salió rumbo a la joyería.

En cuanto salió y se aseguraron que tardaría en regresar a la oficina, Havoc y Breda se apegaron al plan. Iniciando una platica con Riza acerca de cualquier tema, luego lentamente lo encaminaron hacia su objetivo hasta que le formularon esa pregunta.

--"teniente, si alguien le fuera a proponer matrimonio como le gustaría que fuera."

--"y el anillo, que debe tener.- agrego Breda."

Confundida por ese tipo de preguntas permaneció callada un rato, hasta que finalmente hablo.- "Nunca antes había pensado en esas cosas, hasta hora no tengo la intención de casarme."- estaba segura que esa respuesta era irrefutable, pero al ver el rostro que habían puesto sus compañeros, agrego mas para si misma que para ellos.- "Eso hubiera respondido tiempo atrás, pero ahora que las cosas han cambiado, no se exactamente que pensar."

Sin decir mas los dos militares regresaron a sus labores; habían imaginado que ella iba a responder de otra forma. Como las demás chicas, con emoción y vigor; pero ella había sido la primera que respondió con evasivas, ciertamente no había negado que no quisiera casarse, pero tampoco lo afirmo, así que decidieron no preguntarle de nuevo y no decirle nada a Roy.

A raíz de esa pregunta la forma de actuar y comportarse de Riza cambio visiblemente, lucía particularmente aislada, ensimismada en sus propios pensamiento. Como si en los últimos días lo único que existiera fuera ella y sus miles e infinitas dudas y cuestionamientos. Este cambio se volvió sustancial en un principio ella misma no se había dado cuenta, hasta que descubrió que había pasado casi todo el día divagando en cuestiones relacionadas todas con el matrimonio, se reprocho que en lugar de dedicarse a su trabajo pensara en cosas banales; pero convino dejarlo para el día siguiente, a pesar de que no se sentía con los ánimos no rechazo la compañía de Roy pasaron los días y su situación no mejoraba, y ella sabía mejor que nadie, que era lo que la molestaba.

Aunque ella no lo supiera o no lo quisiera aceptar existía otra persona aparte de ella que sabía el porque de su comportamiento.

Sin duda alguna, cuando se trataba de comportamientos extraños, Roy Mustang era uno de los últimos en enterarse, pero eso había cambiado hace algún tiempo. Su sexto sentido que especialmente le era útil en reuniones con superiores; se había activado últimamente, para ayudarlo a detectar problemas sentimentales en especial cuando de Riza se hablaba.

Éste permanecía alerta en todo momento y ahora ese sexto sentido le advertía que algo raro estaba pasando, aunque claro después de observar las constantes ausencias espirituales de su compañera, supo que era lo que le incomodaba, después de todo no se necesitaba ser un docto en el tema, para saber que lo que afectaba tanto a Riza Hawkeye, era lo mismo que le había pasado a él, sin lugar a dudas ella estaba teniendo problemas con la idea del matrimonio, no lo podía asegurar o mejor dicho no lo quería reconocer; pero la idea de que ella no quisiera lo mismo que él, apareció repentinamente en su cabeza;" _desde luego eso no es cierto"_, se dijo así mismo para convencerse de lo que ella sentía por el.

Decidió terminar con su tortura psicológica, ya bastantes dolores de cabeza le provocaba ver a Riza en ese estado; como para que el empezara a comportarse de la misma manera.

Apenas habían transcurrido quince minutos desde que sus compañeros se despidieran de Roy y Riza, cuando entre conmovido y molesto al ver como la joven no lograba concentrarse en unos simples papeles, tomo sus cosas junto con las de ella y volviéndose a su escritorio, la disuadió para que se fueran temprano a casa.

Durante todo el trayecto hablaron poco, y todas de cosas por demás interesantes, cosas tales como preguntar por el progreso en el trabajo, o acerca de lo que pasaba en la ciudad, del clima y demás cosas sin importancia; sin mencionar que aquellas platicas solo duraban poco menos de cinco minutos y después imperaba entre ellos un silencio sepulcral.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Riza permanecieron de nuevo de pie. Él observando los movimientos de ella, y ella permanecía con la cabeza gacha y por primera vez se dio cuenta que permanecía parada, en medio de la puerta, como tratando de impedirle el acceso a Roy; el bien pudo percatarse de esa acción, pero mas que molestarse, sintió compasión por ella. Tal vez fue instintivamente, pero antes de que su mente diera aprobación, sus brazos se encontraban abrazándola, mientras sus labios comenzaban a moverse y le susurraban.

--"ah! Pequeña no se porque tiemblas, a que le huyes con tanto temor. Recuerdas aquella vez en la aldea, cuando te dije que siempre iba a estar a tu lado, era verdad, no ha cambiado en ningún momento mi forma de pensar. Pero si ese ya no es tu deseo, esta bien, me alejare de ti , y solo me conformare con ser tu sombra y cuidar de que estés bien, y sabes porque, porque te amo."

La aparto gentilmente de su lado, apartando con sus dedos las lagrimas del rostro de Riza y depositando un tierno beso en su frente. Esa fue la última noche que se vieron.

En cuanto Riza estuvo sola. Se fue a la cama y ahí lloro amargamente. Roy Mustang la había terminado y todo por estupideces. Permaneció anclada a su dolor por casi tres días, hasta que alguien mas le hizo comprender el significado de las palabras de Roy.

Tan pronto se alejo de la casa de ella, un peso de soledad y tristeza se apoderaron de Roy, aun así sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Sus acciones hablaban por si solas, aunque físicamente no lo pareciera, el alquimista de fuego había resentido como nunca antes la separación con la teniente; y es que esos tres días en los que ella había decidido por alguna razón desconocida, para todos los militares excepto para Roy, faltar al cuartel general. Éste se había sentido como un niño el cual busca la protección, pero por mas que la busca no logra dar con ella.

Frente a sus subordinados no dejaba ver esa soledad que no se apartaba de él, y la excusa que había dado cuando le preguntaban por la teniente; había sido un resfriado. Fue fácil creerle pues en esos tres días, Roy se dedico desde que llegaba a la oficina hasta que era su hora de salida a trabajar en su montón de papeles, pues descubrió que esa era una buena terapia o al menos no pensaba en ella durante el trabajo. Pero cuando estaba solo, ya sea en su casa, camino al trabajo o de regreso, Riza Hawkeye no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Era como si a cambio de la separación física ella había decidido permanecer en su mente, recuerdos y corazón.

Y eso mismo le sucedía ahora, solo que su mente había decidió pensar en ella hasta en el trabajo, resignado a su suerte acordó salir temprano ese día. Después de todo era fin de mes y desde que Maes murió, Roy tomo como habito salir temprano el último día del mes para ir a visitar a Gracia y de esta forma poder permanecer atento a las necesidades de la mujer.

Llego a su casa solo tres cuartos de hora mas tarde, antes de llamar fingió una sonrisa y un rostro de _"aquí ni pasa nada, yo estoy como de costumbre_" . tan pronto la puerta se abrió; apareció la siempre gentil Gracia acompañada de su pequeña hija. Después de los respectivos saludos, Gracia lo hizo pasar, el coronel se instalo en la sala mientras ella le preparaba una taza de café.

--"gracias"- pronuncio cuando le acerco la taza, permaneció mucho tiempo en silencio dedicado solo a beber el contenido de la taza, ella lo miraba con asombro e intriga, había algo en el que estaba mal y ella pudo darse cuenta de eso con solo observar su rostro y su mirada perdida divagando en algún recuerdo. El alquimista se sobresalto cuando escucho la voz de Gracia.

--"Roy, te agradezco que hayas venido. Tu siempre has procurado el bienestar de mi pequeña Elyssia y mío, desde que mi esposo murió, sin ninguna mala intención solo con el deseo de cumplir la promesa de Maes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que algo anda mal, hay algo que te preocupa."- interrogo con un tono sereno pero a la vez de procupación.

--"descuida no me pasa nada, puedo preguntarte porque lo dices."- cuestiono tratando de sonar indiferente

-"es que senota en tu rostro, es por una mujer por lo que estas así, cierto?"

--"Que? Como lo sabes."- en esta ocasión no escondió su asombro.

- "Es el mismo rostro y sensación de soledad y tristeza que ponía Maes cada que yo me negaba a salir con él."- hablo como evocando recuerdos del pasado.

-"La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Nuestro trato por lo general se trataba solo de formalidades, y solo la veía como a mi igual, nada especial o al menos eso pensé, pero un día, durante una misión me di cuenta que ella significaba mucho mas de lo que había pensado; es como si de pronto la necesidad de permanecer con ella, y procurar su bien, despertaran en mi interior. Como si ya existieran desde hace mucho, pero que solo me percate de ellos durante esa investigación y cuando vi que su vida corría peligro; me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella."

Gracia la cual había escuchado sin interrumpir a Roy, ensu relato, comprendió de quien estaba establo el alquimista, así que sin dudarlo la nombro.- "Coronel usted se ha enamorado de la teniente Hawkeye."

--"Si así es. Y a principio pensé que ella compartía los mismos sentimientos hacia mi, pero ... ahora no estoy tan seguro.."- termino desanimado.

--"Y eso porque lo dices, acaso se lo has preguntado."

--"Si, bueno no directamente. Veras Farman, Havoc y los demás me alentaron para que le propusiera tu sabes... matrimonio a Riza, para serte franco en un principio dude, no por mí sino por ella, y estoy seguro que Breda y Havoc le hicieron la misma pregunta, parte de un plan desde luego, casi estoy seguro que ella digo que no."

--"Ella se lo digo a ellos o a ti, acaso."

--"No verbalmente, pero si ocurrió un cambio en su forma de comportarse, que me hizo notar una última resolución."

-"Terminaste con ella, aun sabiendo que eso era terminar con tu felicidad, sin mencionar la de ella, estas seguro que hiciste lo correcto Roy."- Gracia hablaba con palabras sinceras, sin querer forzarlo ha hablar mas de lo que él estuviera dispuesto.

--"Si estoy seguro que fue lo mejor, en fin se hace tarde; será mejor que me marche." – y sin decir mas se puso de pie, despidiendose de Gracia y Elyssia y salió rumbo a su casa.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	13. Compensaciones

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

_**CAPITULO XIII: Compensaciones **_

No había transcurrido mas de 15 minutos desde que Roy salió de su casa, cuando Gracia, cogió su bolsa y salió con Elyssia; rumbo a casa la de la teniente.

Desde que Roy empezó a asistir a casa de Gracia, Riza siempre iba con el, después de todo permanecía como su sombra, aunque al principio prefería esperar a fuera de su casa, con el tiempo acepto la amabilidad de la mujer, y ya no esperaba fuera, sino que en su lugar había empezado a nacer una amistad entre ambas. Gracia sabía que Riza era muy reservada en cuanto a sus asuntos personales se refería, por eso no le sorprendió saber que no le contara nada acerca de su relación con Roy, aún así sabía que debía brindarle su apoyo y amistad en ese momento.

Llamo tres veces a la puerta de la teniente sin obtener resultado alguno, giro el picaporte y para su sorpresa este cedió fácilmente, en cuanto estuvo dentro supo que Riza no se había preocupado por el aspecto de su casa. Se podía apreciar como se empezaba a formar el polvo en muebles y ventanas.

Camino hacia la recamara, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y desde ahí pudo ver una figura recostada en la cama con las sábanas cubriéndola, la habitación estaba a oscuras y en total silencio, razón por la cual Elyssia se aferró a la falda de su madre y dudo en entrar, tranquilizándola Gracia la tomo en sus brazos y entro.

Tomo la silla que se encontraba en el tocador de la teniente, lo puso cerca de la cabecera de la cama tomando asiento, esperaba que se encontrara dormida pero en su lugar se topo con un par de ojos ambarinos los cuales estaban perdidos en algún lugar del espacio, su peculiar color ámbar resaltaban mas en la oscuridad y los cuales se veían rojos, Gracia al verlos comprendió que había permanecido llorando por horas inclusive días, conmovida por el aspecto de la joven hablo.

-"Riza se lo que te ha ocurrido, porque estas así."- al no obtener respuesta alguna, continuo- "es por lo que me contó el Coronel cierto."

-"que fue lo que te contó Roy".- pregunto movida por la curiosidad

-"solo me digo que te amaba y aunque le dolió tomar esa decisión fue por que no deseaba verte triste."

-"Si me amara no hubiera terminado conmigo, como si fuera un simple objeto, además él nunca me pregunto que era lo que yo quería"

-"Y que es lo que tu querías en realidad."

-"Yo... solo deseaba permanecer a su lado, pero sabes; un día me preguntaron si pensaba casarme. En ese momento no supe que contestar, creo que sentí miedo, miedo de que la persona que amo no sienta lo mismo que yo y miedo de mí misma. Fue por eso que me mostré distante en los últimos días, supongo que Roy debió darse cuenta de eso y tal vez creyó que solo soy una caprichosa, llorona que cambio de parecer tan pronto me siento acorralada."

-"Yo no creo que el piense eso de ti, si no mas bien el sintió lo mismo que tu, por eso comprendió como te sentías y prefirió alejarse de ti, antes de lastimarte."

-"Gracia tu comprendes como me siento, alguna vez te llegaste a sentir así?"

La mujer había permanecido sentada con su hija en brazos, hasta que Riza. La cual aún permanecía en la misma posición que la habían encontrado, pregunto acerca de su vida. Gracia se puso de pie, camino hasta la ventaba y corrió la cortina para que la poca luz que aún quedaba penetrara la sombría habitación. Mirando a través de la ventana con sus ojos esmeraldas, comenzó a hablar.

-"Si así es, en un principio me negaba a aceptar las invitaciones de Maes; aunque el siempre se esforzaba por agradarme y era muy persistente; yo siempre terminaba rechazándolo- Hasta que un día me dijo que si tanto me hacia sufrir, que entonces lo mejor seria que se alejara de mí. Fue hasta ese entonces, al ver su cara llena de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo llena de determinación que me di cuenta que lo amaba como el a mí."- hablaba como evocando a los recuerdos del pasado .

Riza movida por la curiosidad que ha ratos se mezclaba con melancolía al oírla hablar y compartir su pena, se había incorporado de la cama quedando sentada en ella.

- "Gracia, que es lo que debo de hacer entonces."- pregunto un tanto desconcertada esperando recibir una respuesta por parte de su amiga, la cual le resolvería todas sus dudas.

--"Esperaba a que tú me lo dijeras. Pregúntate a ti misma y pregúntale a tu corazón que es lo que realmente quieren. Una vida donde tengas que vivir siempre con la incertidumbre, o una donde afrontas tus temores y compruebas que tan equivocada o en lo cierto estabas."

Riza permaneció un largo rato en silencio, con la mirada fija en las sabanas, pensando en cada una de las palabras de Gracia. Apretó sus manos fuertemente a las sabanas al tiempo que hablaba. –"Yo... no quiero estar sola nunca mas, tan solo quiero estar por siempre al lado del Coronel, realmente eso es lo quiero; vivir a su lado todos los días de mi vida."

"y entonces que esperas para ir a decírselo."- la animaba Gracia mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Pero que hago, que le digo."

"Solo ve y dile lo que sientes. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Ahora vamos arriba toma un baño cuanto antes."

Dejándose guiar por la mujer, entro a la bañera. Un cuarto de hora mas tarde Riza salía con una bata blanca y una toalla alrededor de su cabello. Se veía claramente el cambio de actitud y ánimos. Tan pronto Gracia la vio salir le acerco la ropa que le había preparado.

--"crees que ya estoy bien así, no debería arreglarme un poco mas."- interrogo Riza observando su imagen a través del espejo, en realidad no había nada nuevo en ella, solo excepto ese rostro resplandeciente que había recobrado su vitalidad desde que Gracia empezara a animarla.

--"descuida no hace faltas nada mas, estas hermosa así, no lo dudes. Será mejor que te marches ya, antes de que sea mas tarde."

-"si... pero..."

-"pero nada descuida ve, yo me encargo de ordenar tu casa, después nos vemos."- la incitaba a que se marchara de una vez, Riza solo sonrió y le agradeció mientras salía de su casa.

Roy Mustang giro lentamente el picaporte de la puerta de entrada, se sentía peor que en la mañana y todo se lo debía a la platica que sostuvo con Gracia. El sabía que ella no había dicho nada fuera de lo normal, nada que el no conociese ya; pero es que escuchar la voz de otra persona que le dijera lo mismo y al mismo tiempo lo trataban de alentar, hizo que su mente se tornase en un remolino de preguntas todas sin respuestas.

Abrió la llave de la bañera y mientras sentía como el agua corría por su cuerpo, era una sensación agradable, reconfortante. En ese momento era como si el agua arrasara con todo ese peso abrumador con el cual había estado cargando el alquimista de fuego, cerro los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Riza había aparecido de súbito en su mente.

Su corazón se encogió de dolor al recordar tanto sufrimiento en los ojos de ella, recordó que durante los últimos días había percibido en ella una sensación de soledad como si fuese una niñita perdida. Esa impresión siempre había estado presente en la mente del Coronel; pero había desaparecido desde que ellos empezaron a salir, aunque sin comprenderlo había vuelto a verse en sus ojos ámbar. Al dejar de sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo, su mente se pudo se pudo aclarar lo bastante como para dejarlo tomar una última resolución. Confortado por el baño y por la lucidez que le había dejado, se apresuro a vestirse, se puso un pantalón negro, camisa azul y sin percatarse de sus actos, antes de abandonar su habitación se llevo a la bolsa del pantalón una pequeña caja que reposaba sobre su mesa.

Antes de cerrar la puerta que daba hacia la calle, Roy sonrió con un dejo de triunfo en sus labios, aún no estaba seguro de si resultaría victorioso en lo que pensaba hacer, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no había nada de que preocuparse. Miro al cielo, la noche estaba próxima, se apreciaba a lo lejos del firmamento la llegada de la luna.

Se encontraba a mitad del camino, permaneció de pie un instante pensado en el camino que tomaría. Atravesar el parque sin duda era el camino mas corto, pero significaba toparse con algunas gentes, el otro ciertamente era mas largo pero con certeza estaría solo. Se decidió por el largo, avanzaba por una calle que en su mayoría estaba desabitada solo unas cuantas casas. Antes de que Riza apareciera ante la vista del alquimista, solo quedaba un resplandor nacarado en el horizonte; pero pudo ver cada uno de los movimiento de la Teniente. Gracias a la espléndida luna llena.

**CONTINUARA...**

**----TAO JUN SHINOMORI----**


	14. Chapter 14 RECONCILIACIONES

_**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**_

**_CAPITULO XIV_: RECONCILIACIONES **

Durante algunos minutos tuvo gran cuidado de no dejar ver su rostro, y cuando lo alzó no sabía hacia donde mirar, a pesar de que él se encontraba ahora frente a ella. Temblaba y tenía el rostro iluminado; toda su soledad y tristeza habían desaparecido, pero no tuvo el coraje todavía. Al principio de pronunciar una sílaba en respuesta a la mirada interrogadora y suplicante de Roy, y a la petición que este murmuro.

-Dime que me perdonas. Me harías tan feliz, con esas simples palabras.- agrego al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Riza.

Al escucharlo pronunciar aquellas palabras, clavo en Roy una larga mirada y sonrío con amable tristeza. Permaneció callado, contemplando el rostro sonriente de la teniente, que ahora lo miraba fijamente. Y de pronto en el dorado misterio de sus ojos adivino su respuesta.

Se llevo una mano al bolso y sintió la caja que se encontraba dentro de su bolsa. sabía lo que era se lo habían entregado desde hace unos días, al ver el trabajo final sonrió gustoso lo cerro y salió con él. Desde aquel día no lo había vuelto a abrir, pero supo que ese era un buen momento para hacerlo. Se acerco hacia ella y volvió a contemplarla. Al ver que el corazón de Riza cedía poco a poco, le hablo una vez mas.

-Y serás mi esposa?.- agrego interrogativamente.

Mientras la apartaba de él y extraía de su bolsa una pequeña caja de piel negra, la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En su interior albergaba un anillo; era una pieza sencilla pero delicada y no por eso dejo de ser majestuosa, la sortija era delgada, algo frágil, se hubiera pensado, por sobre el color dorado resaltaban pequeños destellos provenientes de unos finos diamantes los cuales simulaban ser una flor. Tal y como lo dijera Mustang ese anillo reflejaba la personalidad de la teniente, delicado pero al mismo tiempo mostraba una firme resistencia, pequeño pero que se destacaba por sobre las demás cosas; en fin todas las cualidades de Riza se transmitían en ese pequeño anillo.

-"yo... " -Riza sentía como si su voz sonara como un susurro, su mente ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y es que todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Él, Roy frente a ella, primero con esa mirada que pedía a gritos su consuelo; después sus disculpas y por último una propuesta de matrimonio , todo fue tan repentino que ella no supo como actuar o pensar.

Sintió un impulso que le pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo cuanto antes y se alejara de él, pero al recordar las palabras de Gracia, y los días de felicidad que había pasado al lado de Roy ese impulso fue relevado por uno que la hizo responder de forma un tanto torpe, pero con la firme convicción de que eso era lo que en realidad anhelaba. – "Claro que acepto ser tu esposa, Coronel." -coronel forma extraña de nombrar a una persona tan cercana .

-"Coronel." - respondió desconcertado ante tal muestra de respecto, aunque rebosante de felicidad al escuchar las primeras palabras de la mujer. -" Aun no me has perdonado del todo, no debes de ser tan formal sabes."

Hablaba mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja, antes de introducirlo en el dedo de ella, le mostró la inscripción que se leía en el interior de este, la cual rezaba _"Riza te amo, nunca lo dudes". _Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que le dijera esas mismas palabras al tiempo que extendía su mano.

-"Esta bien, me encantaría ser tu esposa Roy" - rectifico una vez mas su respuesta. Ahora observando el anillo que lucía su mano para después desviar su mirada al rostro de Roy. El cual esbozaba una sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras, que eran para el. Como las palabras que tanto anhelan escuchar los esclavos cuando se les concede su libertad. Y es que así se sintió Roy , esa nube de vaga tristeza que lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo ahora se desvanecía, con esas simples palabras de amor.

Al encontrarse una vez mas sus miradas, Roy la tomo por la cintura y la levanto mientras daba una vuelta con ella. Cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, los brazos de Riza se encontraban alrededor del cuello del alquimista, acerco su rostro al de él y cerro su promesa llevando sus labios a los de el, mientras que sus rubios y sedosos cabellos se mezclaban por momentos a las mechas negras de Roy.

Esa noche Riza no regreso a su departamento. Despertó debido al sonido de una alarma. El sol aun se encontraba en lo bajo, estaba por estirar su brazo para apagarlo cuando un brazo masculino desnudo se le adelanto, giro el rostro desconcertada. Al toparse con el pacifico rostro de Roy aún durmiendo; supo que lo que había vivido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, permaneció un rato mas velando el dulce sueño del alquimista, sin duda debía de estar soñando con algo agradable pues sus labios se curvaban dibujando una sonrisa.

Diez minutos después de que apagara el despertador Roy abrió los ojos y se vio reflejado en unas pupilas color ámbar que lo observaban con detenimiento. Hubiera podido permanecer mas tiempo de esa forma, pero sabía que para alcanzar otras cosas hay que sacrificar otras tantas. Se levanto de la cama, después de darle los buenos días, se metió al baño. Tomo una rápida ducha y cuando salió Riza le pregunto.

-"vas a ir al Cuartel."

-"Desde luego." -al escuchar la determinación con que hablaba, Riza se sorprendió.- "hoy todos deben de saber que pronto serás mi esposa."

-"Roy."- repetía al tiempo que le arrogaba una almohada

-"Ey! Que quieres no lo puedo evitar o prefieres que salga y lo grite ahora mismo. Por cierto tu no vas a ir."

-"Bueno aquí no tengo el uniforme, así que solo me baño y voy a mi casa por el."

-"Entonces anda te llevo." -Se ofreció gentilmente a llevarla.

Para cuando Riza salió de bañarse, y vestirse se encontró con que Roy ya había preparado algo de comer, café para él, té para ella y fruta para ambos. Ya en el departamento de la teniente, Roy espero en el sillón mientras jugaba con Black Hayate.

Llegaron a la oficina antes que los demás, Riza se instalo en su escritorio comenzando a trabajar en los documentos que en éste se encontraban. A ratos desviaba su mirada de los papeles para observar el anillo que adornaba su dedo, lo observaba por décima vez cuando estucho la voz del coronel.

-"me alegro que te haya gustado."

-"eh, que a que te refieres."

-"al anillo."- respondió señalando con la vista el anillo de la teniente

-"Si, es hermoso, gracias."- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, tomando al mismo tiempo algunos papeles recién firmados por Roy y salía de la oficina. Roy junto sus manos y apoyo sobre el arco que se formaba su cabeza mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada.

-"Valla Coronel no creía que le emocionara tanto nuestra llegada."- bromeo Havoc al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Roy cuando los cuatro militares entraban.

-"Cierra la boca Havoc quieres."

-"Si ya se." - decía a regañadientes mientras encendía su cigarrillo

-"Taisa hoy se le nota mas feliz que de costumbre."- preguntaba Fuery

-"No me digas que finalmente han autorizado el uso de faldas para el personal femenino." - pregunto esperanzado Breda.

-"No, nada de eso se trata de algo mucho mejor."- respondía, señalando de nueva cuenta con la vista hacia la entrada, aclarando las dudas de sus subordinados.

-"Teniente Hawkeye nos alegra saber que ya esta recuperada y de nuevo con nosotros."- saludo Farman a la joven que entraba en esos momentos, comprendiendo de pronto a que se debía el buen humor de Mustang.

Todos pensaron lo mismo que Farman. Sin lugar a dudas la presencia de la teniente era lo que había mejorado el animo de Roy. Pero sin siquiera darse cuenta la vista de Havoc se había fijado en la mano de Riza descubriendo con esto el anillo. Codeo suavemente a Breda volteando a ver a Havoc e inmediatamente a seguir con su vista a donde miraba él, fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir tal sortija luciendo en el dedo de la teniente, instintivamente golpeo a Fuery y este a su vez a Farman. Los cuatro hombres quedaron estúpidamente observando la mano de la teniente. Mustang al notarlo giro instintivamente su vista hacia ese lugar ; y después de observar el rostro de Riza la cual al notar en los ojos de éste lo que pensaba, asintió resignada. Roy les hablo.

-"Como pueden darse cuenta, la teniente Hawkeye ha aceptado convertirse en mi esposa." - hablo sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción.

Riza al escuchar tal declaración suspiro resignada, logrando con esto que unas mechas doradas de su frente se levantaran brevemente. Antes de que alguno de los cuatro dijera palabra alguna se voltearon a ver, mientras que sus ojos revelaban toda la sorpresa que había en ellos. Havoc fue el primero en gritar, mas que hablar felicitaciones para ambos, a este se sumaron los gritos de euforia de Breda, Fuery y Farman.

-"urra, urra! Felicidades teniente Hawkeye, coronel Mustang." - los vitoreaban mientras le tomaban de la mano a Riza o Roy y la movían. Tal y como lo hace un superior y subordinado cuando este recibe un honorario y muestra ese respeto con el simple estrechar de manos, después le siguieron los abrazos y las palmadas en el hombro, limitadas solo a Mustang.

Cuando los "felicidades", " me alegro por ustedes", "ya iba siendo hora" y demás felicitaciones se agotaron, los militares se dedicaron a tomar fotos, y a realizar toda la lista que se necesitaba para empezar con la planeación de la boda. Riza y Roy solo observaban y atendían contentos a las peticiones de sus compañeros. Prefirieron no molestarlos y quitarles la ilusión a los cuatro; ya que en esos momentos se dedicaban absolutamente a ver los preparativos para la boda, uno hubiese pensado que era la boda de cada uno de ellos, pues nunca antes se les había visto tal empeño, al comienzo Riza y Roy solo se limitaron a observar, aunque al rato contagiados por la euforia de sus compañeros se vieron envueltos sin pensarlo en el proyecto..

La tarde había transcurrido y ese día en toda central no se hablo de otra cosa que no fuera la futura boda entre el Alquimista de Fuego y la Teniente Hawkeye.

Hasta el fuhrer, después de una larga y tediosa charla en la cual les recordó los motivos por los cuales estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre miembros de la milicia, termino cediendo antes los argumentos de ambos. Y la falta de leyes y tratados para disolver ese matrimonio. Solo le quedo aceptar gustoso la invitación que en breve le seria enviada.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Bien, ahora si después de tantos cap. por fin el siguiente es el que les había prometido desde hace mucho el EdWin, tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible, todo depende de los review jeje.. _

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	15. Chapter 15 A PESAR DE LAS PELEAS

**_DE AMOR NO SABES NADA_**

**CAPITULO XV: _A Pesar de las Peleas Siempre te Querre._**

Oigan chicos, llego la correspondencia, Ed, Al, Winry.- llamaba desde la entrada Pinako, mientras sostenía el bonche de cartas, que había recogido minutos antes del pequeño buzón, ubicado a escasos pasos de la entrada de la casa y sobre el cual se apreciaba el nombre de la familia _"Rockbell"._

Antes de que los llamara de nuevo aparecieron; los hermanos Elric bajaban por la escalera y la joven Rockbell entraba por la cocina, limpiándose las manos con una toalla, lo que hizo suponer a los demás que la chica se encontraba trabajando en sus proyectos mecánicos.

-"que pasa abuela"- pregunto con insistencia Winry.

-"acaba de llegarles la correspondencia, y al parecer es bastante"-decía mientras que revisaba el remitente y lo separaba.- tomen esto es de ustedes, y esto tuyo Win.

-"oye espera un minuto, por que ella recibe mas que nosotros, y además esta es del Cuartel, seguramente del Coronel."- alegaba Ed mientras observaba la mano de su compañera la cual sostenía cinco sobres.

-"vamos hermano seguramente son cartas de personas que solicitan un automail, sabes que es común que la gente le escriba pidiéndole uno."- trataba de tranquilizarlo su hermano.

-"ah, en ese caso me dejarías leerlas"-preguntaba acercándose hacia Winry, la cual había empezado a leer una.-" aahhgg, eso no es una carta de un cliente, es de un hombre, lo se por la letra, quieres decirme quien te escribe"- hablaba alterado, al ver algo escrito sobre el papel.

-"no molestes Ed, yo puedo recibir la correspondencia de quien yo quiera, además no es de tu incumbencia esto."

De aquí se desato una nueva riña, las cuales ya no extrañaba a ninguno de los dos miembro que quedaban. Y es que desde que los hermanos Elric llegaron a Rizembull, a pasar una vacaciones otorgadas extrañamente por el Coronel Mustang; Ed y Winry peleaban por todo, bastaba solo que pasara una mosca volando entre ambos para que la casa se convirtiera en un campo de batalla; aunque por lo general era Winry la que salía airosa de esas contiendas, todo gracias a su ya tan famosa y a la vez temida llave inglesa.

La actual batalla estaba por terminar cuando salió el arma y cuando la voz de Pinako se alzo por sobre el alboroto. -"Ustedes dos, mas valen que dejen de pelear, dentro de poco comeremos y no quiero que eso se transforme en trincheras."

Después de 15 minutos mas de pelea, y durante los cuales los ánimos se habían calentado mas de la cuenta; y es que al parecer había algo raro en esas cartas que hizo enfadar a Ed, Winry por su parte trataba de defenderse alejando que era libre de hablar o escribirse con quien ella quisiera; -"_finalmente solo somos amigos, por que he de brindarte cuentas de todo lo que hago, no estas en la milicia sabes"_,- fue lo último que pronuncio la rubia antes de que Ed se quedara totalmente sin palabras y abandonara la casa, seguido de Al.

Ed y Al vagaron un rato por los alrededores, ambos en absoluto silencio, pues el menor de los hermanos conocía muy bien el carácter de fullmetal, sabía que el temperamento de Ed era tan fácil de hacer estallar como de apaciguar, de la misma manera conocía el orgullo de éste y que por nada, salvo en contadas ocasiones lo hacia a un lado; aunque aún no llegaba a comprender por que reñía tan seguido con Winry su amiga de la infancia.

Seguía haciéndose todos esos cuestionamientos mentales, cuando sintió, que había pasado de largo a su hermano; y es que Ed se había sentado cerca del río, donde solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Se acerco a éste y lo imito, sentándose a su lado, observando como de la bolsa de su pantalón Ed extraía el sobre, lo rompía por una esquina y comenzaba a leer la nota.

"_Fullmetal, Edward Elric. Alquimista Estatal._

_Esperando que sus vacaciones estén resultando confortables. Yo, el Coronel Roy Mustang, futuro fuhrer; me he tomado la libertar de redactar esta carta, para saber como se encuentran tú y tu hermano; después de todo ustedes dos son mi responsabilidad y debo velar por su bienestar (solo lo pongo Elric enano de acero, por que me encuentro frente al cañón del arma de la teniente Hawkeye)._

-"ese Coronel sarcasmo, nisiquiera en sus cartas deja de burlarse de mi estatura"

-"Calma hermano, mejor continua leyendo"- lo tranquilizo Al, al notar la vena en la cien de Ed.

_La verdadera razón por la cual escribo, en lugar de llamar por teléfono, es simple. Por las razones ya antes mencionadas y por que la teniente así lo quiso, espero contar con su presencia el día 4 de abril, para celebrar nada mas ni nada menos, que la boda de tu superior; y aunque lo dudes yo también consentí en invitarte a ti, enano de acero y a tu hermano la gran armadura._

-"queeeeeee, No puedo creerlo quien desearía casarse con ese sujeto"- grito a todo pulmón Ed.

-"no es mi culpa estar encerrado en esta armadura, no debería burlarse el Coronel. Solo soy un niño y esos comentarios me pueden llegar a ocasionar un trauma"- exclamaba Al, mientras que una nube grisáceo pasaba por su rostro. Después de estos comentarios continuo Ed.

_Seguramente te has de estar preguntando, quien podría casarse con un hombre tan apuesto como yo, bueno eso lo sabrás hasta ese día; aunque te anticipo que tu la conoces_.

-"no, en realidad no imagino quien quiera estar a tu lado".

_P.D. las invitaciones fueron enviadas a la joven Rockbell; pues al juzgar de la teniente, ella es mas responsable y madura que ustedes dos._

_P.D2. Edward Elric, esto lo dijo no como tu jefe sino como hombre; consíguete pronto una novia o sino, después nadie querrá estar con un enano como tú, y que mejor que sea tu amiga Winry, así que acero utiliza tu ingenio para algo mas que crear alquimia y habla con esa joven. Así que hazme un favor y ya madura._

_Mis mejores deseos Coronel Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego y futuro Furher._

-"como se atreve a decirme que soy tan pequeño que hasta las hormigas se ven más que yo. Ese coronel de baja moral con complejo de dios, me las va a pagar"-despotricaba en contra de Roy Ed.

-"hermano, que paso por que no terminaste de leer, muéstrame"- decía Al mientras que tomaba de las manos de Ed la carta y leía con asombro la segunda posdata.

----------------------------------

Después de la discusión con Ed, Winry regreso al pequeño cuarto que había acondicionado para utilizarlo como taller, y donde trabajaba antes de la discusión y las cartas. Aparto sus herramientas y demás piezas mecánicas de la mesa de madera, se sentó en su mismo banco y termino de leer la carta que había empezado.

Tal y como hiciera mención Ed, esa carta era de un hombre, del Coronel Mustang para ser mas precisos; esa particularmente se le hizo extraña a Winry, se sorprendió desde que leyera el remitente y viera el firme trazo del hombre, la comenzó a leer desde el principio, pues cuando leyó en la sala las primeras líneas su curiosidad aumento; aunque ahora que la veía con mas detenimiento, era una carta muy escueta y sumamente corta, demasiado papel y muy poca tinta, pensó la joven mecánica. Aún así Winry la leyó en voz baja, apreciándose solo el movimiento de sus labios.

_Srta. Winry Rockbelll. Mis mas sinceras disculpas; aunque lo dude aún hoy en día sigo pagando mis culpas, le aseguro que mi intención nunca fue lastimarla en ningún momento. Esperando que algún día pueda perdonarme, yo el Coronel Roy Mustang me sentiré especialmente halagado de contar con su presencia el día de mi boda con la teniente._

_Si acepta, sabré que usted me ha perdonado, de lo contrario no se preocupe lo entenderé._

_Coronel Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego y futuro Furher._

Se quedo observando por largo rato las letras que el blanquizco papel guardaban, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a ver borrosas las letras y sus mejillas se vieron humedecidas por las lagrimas que empezaban a abandonar sus azules ojos; se llevo con cuidado el papel a su pecho y lo estrecho como si se tratara de un tesoro; por alguna extraña razón al leer aquellas palabras sintió como su corazón se despojara de un peso, cerro los ojos y después de murmurar algo, comenzó a sonreír al tiempo que se limpia con una mano las lagrimas del rostro.

La segunda carta que abrió era una de Gracia, preguntando como estaba y cuando pensaba ir a visitarla de nuevo, a ella y a Elyssia. La tercera era una de Riza, poniéndola al tanto de su próxima unión con el Coronel. La cuarta estaba escriba tanto por Roy como por Riza, pidiendo contar con su presencia, así como con la de su abuela; le explicanban que por el alojamiento no había de que preocuparse pues tenían reservado habitaciones en la mansión que alquilo Roy, y demás detalles. Finalmente la quinta eran las invitaciones.

Salió del cuarto, para dirigirse a contarle a su abuela las noticias, la encontró en la cocina, le narro lo que decían todas, excepto una, y después de que Winry tratara en vano de convencerla de que asistiera, desistió cuando Pinako le dijo que no lo hacia por que le guardara algún rencor al alquimista; como se lo manifestó Winry, sino mas bien por cuestiones de trabajo y deber. Comprendiendo la situación la rubia abandono la cocina con la intención de ir a buscar a los hermanos Elric. Al pasar por la sala sonó el teléfono.

-casa de la familia Rockbell.- respondió la rubia

-Winry, me alegra que hayas sido tu la que respondiera. Como has estado.- se escucho del otro lado de la línea la voz de la teniente.

-ah! Es usted, teniente Hawkeye, muy bien gracias. Me acabo de enterar de su compromiso con el Coronel. Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones.- respondió animada la joven.

-gracias, entonces recibiste todas las cartas, me alegra y que has decidido, estarás aquí.

-si, desde luego.

-bien, pero Winry te encuentras bien, suenas algo deprimida.

-"no, no es nada solo una de esas tontas peleas con Ed, pero nada grave.

Antes de que pudiera responder Riza, la voz de Roy se escucho.- _"no, se porque hace tanto alboroto por ese enano, si me lo preguntas, debería de hablar de una buena vez con el_".-hablaba fastidiado mientras firmaba unos papeles._- "pues nadie le pregunto Coronel_".- ahora fue la voz de Riza la que escucho Winry, seguido de un disparo.

-"Por favor, no le hagas caso, pero creo que él tiene razón, lo mejor sería que hablaras con el de una buena vez."

-"Esta bien, tratare de seguir sus consejos. Bien me voy, pero antes podrías decirle a Roy que todo esta bien."- dijo alegre Winry, al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono, dejando a una confundida Riza y a Roy sonriendo al escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven.

No tenía mucho que pensar, sabía donde se encontraban. Llego poco después, de que Al terminara de leer la carta y le hablara a su hermano.

-"hermano, que piensas al respecto, no de la boda del Coronel eso es bueno me imagino, mas bien que piensas de Winry, se sincero conmigo Ed."- tuvo que aclarar al ver la cara confundida de Ed.

-"sabes en ocasiones siento que Winry, es un tanto tonta..."

Fue suficiente, Winry no tuvo necesidad de quedarse a escuchar lo demás, apenas se acercaba a ellos pero con eso decidió regresar a su casa. Una hora después Edward y Alphonse, entraban a la casa.

---------------------------------------------------

Durante la comida les sorprendió no contar con la presencia de Winry, pero ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario, así que todo transcurrió con normalidad. Fue hasta que Al se ofreció a recoger la mesa, mientras que Ed salía a realizar su rutina de entrenamiento, que le pregunto a Pinako por la ausencia de ella.

Debe de estar en su cuarto, salió a buscarlos pero cuando regreso se veía enojada, le pregunte que le pasaba y me respondió que Ed la había llamado tonta, después se encerró en su cuarto y no ha asomado la cabeza.

-"Tía Pinako, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos".- se despidió, para salir corriendo a donde estaba Ed.

-"me estas diciendo que yo tengo la culpa de que ella no quiera salir, vamos no es para tanto."-le reprochaba fullmetal a su hermano, después de que le contara, lo que le había dicho Pinako.

-"pero hermano que tal si ella mal interpreto las cosas, debes de ir a hablar con ella y explicarle."

Después de refunfuñar y negarse a la petición de su hermano. Ed entro a la casa, y subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama de mal humor y trato de ver si podía escuchar algún sonido proveniente de la habitación de Winry. Después de 15 minutos, seguía sin escuchar el mas mínimo sonido, además aprovecho ese tiempo para pensar en sus actos, una vez que puso sus ideas en orden se dirigió a la habitación de ella. No llamo antes, solo giro la perilla y entro. Winry se encontraba sentada en el escritorio con la cara apoyada en sus brazos bajo la mesa.

_-"sabes en ocasiones siento que Winry, es un tanto tonta..._no esa no es la palabra, mas bien me parece que aún conserva ese rasgo infantil; el mismo de cuando éramos niños."- al escuchar la voz de Ed, alzo la cara girándose un poco para verlo de frente, sus ojos se veían ligeramente rojo.- "Eso fue la frase completa Winry, seguro por la tarde solo escuchaste lo primero, así que ahora déjame terminar.- sonrió el joven Elric.-" tu posees esa característica, que por mas que yo quiera no va conmigo.

-"No comprendo a que te refieres."-pregunto desconcertada ante el comportamiento tan inusual de Ed.

-"Aunque no lo creas, eres mas fuerte que yo, no me refiero a lo físico sino mas bien a lo interior, tu haz sido la que en mas de una ocasión me ha dado ánimos para no vacilar en mis objetivos. Cuando pierdo las esperanzas, tan solo me basta con cerrar los ojos y tú estas ahí, en mis pensamientos, sonriendo recordándome que no estoy solo. Es por eso que tu eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida Win; lamento todo esto."

Winry lo miro con cara de incredulidad, no daba crédito a todo lo que Ed le acababa de decir. Sin duda le alegro saber que no pensaba cosas malas de ella, pero por otra parte hubiera deseado que Ed le dijera que ella era la personas mas importante para él. Y tal vez esto último se vio reflejado en su rostro, porque al verla Ed agrego.

-"Win para mí todo esto es difícil de decir; lo siento pero no puedo expresarlo, me cuesta decirlo, pero si eso es lo que quieres escuchar lo diré sin duda."

-"No, esta bien, descuida Ed, no hace falta que me lo digas por que te vez forzado ya llegara el momento. Además se a que te refieres, pues también formas partes de las personas importantes para mí."- acto seguido se puso de pie, y ante el rostro de estupefacción de Ed se lanzo a sus brazos.

"oye espera un momento, quieres decir soy especial de entre el montón. No querrás decir que soy el único."

"desde luego que no eres el único, hay mas gente a tu alrededor."- respondió apartándose de él.

-"Y puedo saber quienes son."- pregunto nervioso Ed.

-"Pues quien mas mi abuela, Alphonse, y amigos"

-"Y me dirás quien te escribió."-aprovecho el buen humor de su amiga, para averiguarlo.

-"No, eso no es de tu incumbencia."

Pinako y Al, supieron que las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado, cuando escucharon los gritos de ambos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de que terminara la semana, abordaron el último tren que los llevaría a vuelta a central. Winry se despidió de su abuela y trato de memorizar todos los mensajes y felicitaciones que les dedicaba a la pareja.

Su maleta resulto ser, para asombro de los hermanos ligera y modesta, dada la ocasión.

-"solo traigo algunas accesorios personales, lo que respecta el vestido, tengo pensado comprar algo lindo en central.- sonrió la joven.

-"y quien lo va a pagar."- pregunto malhumorado Ed, pues de ante mano conocía la respuesta.

-"quien mas, tú por supuesto."- Mientras discutían ese punto llegaron a central. Para asombro de Ed, Roy y Riza los estaban esperando en la terminar, a pesar de que pasaba la media noche.

En cuanto los vieron fullmetal trato de pasar desapercibido y continuar su rumbo, pero todo intento se vio frustrado al oír los gritos de su amiga.

-Teniente, Coronel, muchas gracias por venir por nosotros.- saludaba la rubia, alzando la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda detenía por su abrigo a Ed.

Edward se mostró realmente desconcertado al observar la actitud de Winry y del Coronel. En cuanto estuvieron de frente se dirigieron una amplia sonrisa, como si se tratasen de amigos de años. Armo conjeturas demasiado rápida, por no decir estúpidas, y rompió en gritos, atrayendo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en los andenes.

-"aahhgg!. Winry no me digas que eres tu la prometida del Coronel. Ahora se a que se refería cuando menciono que yo la conocia, pero esto no se va quedar así, me escucho Coronel."

-"Edward pero de que rayos estas hablando."- Winry fue la primera en hablar

-"Tranquilízate fullmetal, aunque tu amiga es linda, es demasiado joven para mí. Y para ti... no mejor no.. tu eres tan pequeño para ella." - esto último encendió aun mas los ánimos de Ed. Estaba a punto de transmutar su brazo, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

-"Edward eres un estúpido, por si no te has percatado la prometida del Coronel es otra persona no yo, que te hace pensar eso."-alejaba mientras sostenía firmemente su llave.

-"Que, no eres tú es un alivio saberlo. Pero entonces será Scheka..".- decía mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, con rostro de estar pensando, hasta que otro golpe de la mecánica lo trago de vuelta a la realidad.

-"Discúlpenlo, pero mi hermano es un poco lento para esas cosas. Por favor teniente."- alejaba a su favor Al mientras que se inclinaba disculpándose con Riza.

-"Esta bien, ya lo sabrá tarde que temprano." -respondía Riza resignada

Con un Coronel molestando a Ed, con Riza charlando animadamente con Winry, con un Al disculpándose por su hermano, con una Winry golpeando a Ed y con un Ed tratando de resolver el misterio del siglo. ¿quién era la prometida del Coronel?. Llegaron a lo que sería por escasos días su casa, hasta el día de la boda.

* * *

Y bien que les parecio el cap. se que lo prometi desde hace mucho pero lo planee especialmente para esa ocasión, si no de que otra manera ubieran podido salir. Eso nunca lo sabremos jeje..

Y ya finalmente el siguiente cap es el final de esta. historia, espero que hasta aqui todo este bien y les haya gustado, el final ustedes diran como quedo. Gracias a: _Physis. Hime- Cagalli- Alchemist. Midori-Chun-Li, Chizu._

**_TAO JUN SHINOMORI. _**


	16. Chapter 16 NUNCA OLVIDES QUE TE AMO

**DE AMOR NO SABES NADA**

**CAPITULO XVI: _RECUERDA QUE TE AMO._**

Riza estaba segura que planear una boda no seria cosa sencilla, pero contando con la ayuda de su brigada por una parte y por otra con Gracia y Winry para lo concerniente al vestido, la empresa resulto cosa fácil.

Cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde que Roy le entregara el anillo de compromiso, ahora finalmente la fecha acordada había llegado. Era el 4 de abril, había amanecido no simplemente como un día mas de primavera, sino que la atmósfera que los rodeaba tenía cierto halo de misticismo. Esa mañana particularmente las aves habían anunciado entonado sus delicadas melodías el inicio de otro día, desde el interior del lugar se percibía la embriagadora fragancia proveniente de las flores del jardín, el sol radiante se encontraba ya en lo alto resguardado por una blanquecinas nubes sobre un cielo azulado.

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda y banquete era una de las pocas construcciones con arquitectura barroca que aún perduraban en ese país. Roy fue el asignado de alquilar el lugar, no le llevo mucho tiempo dar con aquel lugar y para sorpresa de todos; el alquimista tenia un gusto refinado por el arte y no reparaba en gastos si eso iba relacionado con la felicidad de su futura esposa y gusto por las cosas finas.

Aquella mansión se encontraba ubicada en las afueras de ciudad central. Construida a finales del siglo XVI, cuando el movimiento del barroco se apodero de gran parte del continente; según le habían explicado a Roy cuando fue a verla.

Se trataba de arquitectura creada especialmente para los primeros emperadores del lugar, los adornos y molduras eran sencillamente exquisitos, sin contar las grandes dimensiones del lugar ; si ya de por si verla de fuera era todo un espectáculo, solo había que poner un pie sobre el corredor y recorrer al menos quince de las treinta habitaciones con las que contaba solamente en la planta alta. Claro hablar del salón de fiestas, comedor, recepción, baños y salones aledaños era cosa aparte. Cuadros realmente tocados por manos divinas, adornaban cada una de las enorme y blancas paredes de cada habitación; pinturas que iban desde escenas de la vida cotidiana de la época, hasta indiscutibles retratos de los antiguos habitantes, haciendo juego con los candelabros y relojes en su mayoría de péndulos bañados en oro y uno que otro detalle en piedras preciosas.

Mención aparte merecía el jardín a la entrada solo árboles frutales escoltando el enorme pasillo con una que otra estatua decorando el lugar. Para poder acceder al jardín trasero había primero que atravesar unas colosales puertas de cristal, éste era una inmensa fracción con frondosos árboles y ordenados ramales de flores de todo tipo, fuentes que mostraban al dios Bacón y otras tantas a ninfas; hacia el fondo albergaba un laberinto de mediano tamaño con arbustos celosamente podados a la par. En cuanto termino su recorrido por la mansión Roy solo exclamo "perfecto" y firmo el tramite para su alquiler.

Los invitados mas cercanos a la pareja se habían instalado en alguna de las habitaciones, desde hace poco menos de una semana. Entre los cuales desde luego figuraba la brigada del coronel, Gracia y su hija, Schezka, Winry y los hermanos Elric.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Riza se encontraba en compañía de Gracia, Winry y Schezka, en una de las cuatro habitaciones que habían sido asignadas para el uso exclusivo de ellas. Hacia mas de cinco horas que las cuatro mujeres estaban despiertas y aún afinaban algunos arreglos en su persona o vestido. Aunque de todas ellas, la mas notablemente nerviosa, era desde luego la novia y era en ella donde la atención de las mujeres se concentraba principalmente. Gracia fue la primera en terminar con su arreglo un vestido color lila tres cuartos, con unos pendientes y unas zapatillas que combinaba con el vestido, algo sencillo para ella. Por su parte Winry y Schezka ambas damas de honor optaron por un vestido rosa pálido, la primera con un escote mas pronunciado que el de la segunda luciendo un collar que resaltaba sus azules ojos y su cabello cuidadosamente recogido con una peineta en forma de flor, maquillaje: la creadora del automail de Ed sencillamente no lo necesitaba. Cuando terminaron de alabarse las unas a las otras, ayudaron a Riza.

Mientras Gracia observaba tranquilamente como su amiga se deshacía en nervios mientras le daba algunos consejos matrimoniales, Schezka memorizara y repetía lo mas importante, Winry se concentraba en retocar el maquillaje de la novia y fijaba bien el peinado. Todo aquello en lo que Riza permanecía sentada frene al espejo, con ojos cerrados tratando de recordar todo lo que le decían y controlando las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago. Cuando escucho un _"listo, quedaste hermosa_" salir de los labios de la rubia. Riza abrió lentamente los ojos, quedando absorta ante el rostro que le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo. Si, indiscutiblemente el papel de novia asentaba a la perfección cada rasgo delicado en la Teniente. Aparto su mirada del espejo cuando escucho que llamaban en la puerta y les anunciaban que la ceremonia empezaría en menos de una hora. Aprovecharon el tiempo que faltaba para apostar por el rostro de Roy cuando viera bajando por las escaleras a Riza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo se hacía mas lento cada que Mustang consultaba su reloj de mano, al menos cada cinco minutos. Desde antes que llamaran a su puerta el ya estaba listo y se encontraba rodeado de sus compañeros, tan pronto la persona se alejo de la habitación los cinco salieron de ésta y se concentraron en el salón en medio de los invitados. Después de saludarlos y estrecharles las manos el alquimista se había alejado de la multitud y se concentro cerca de la entrada con la vista ahora mas menudo en las escaleras y puerta que resguardaba a las mujeres, que en el reloj. Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, le pidieron a Roy que tomara su lugar , obedeció casi por inercia, y es que los nervios se apoderaron de súbito en él.

Se encontraba estrechándole la mano a un superior que se había acercado en ese momento hacia él, cuando percibió que el sonido de cientos de voces se había apago de pronto y las miradas se dirigían hacia el interior de la mansión. Roy giro tan pronto capto el mensaje, y sintió como la sangre se le calentaba; cuando sus ojos enfocaron a la persona que amaba, desfilar con toda la gracia de una diosa por las escaleras, cuando llego al final de estas acepto de buen grado el brazo que le ofrecía el mayor Armstrong , mientras la escoltaba hasta su lugar, seguida de las mujeres.

Tan pronto salió la orquesta que había permanecido en silencio entono la marcha nupcial. Riza caminaba con el rostro en alto, pero fue hasta ese momento que su mirada hizo contacto con la de Roy, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la mirada penetrante que le dirigía el hombre que la esperaba con impaciencia en el altar; y no era para mas si el rostro del alquimista detonaba el asombro de ver su figura ceñida a la perfección sobre ese vestido de novia.

El vestido era sencillo con la tela suficiente, la espalda estaba totalmente descubierta, la parte de adelante se ajustaba a la perfección al esbelto cuerpo de la mujer hasta la cintura y de ahí caía con gracia hasta cubrir casi sus pies, la seda hacia que la piel le resaltara aun mas y se mostrara visiblemente tersa; solo hasta en la parte de abajo y alrededor de los bordes se apreciaban algunas joyas que se notaban cuando la portadora se movía, su cabello como en otras tantas ocasiones estaba recogido solo que algunos mechones rubios caían con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda; del maquillaje lo que mas resaltaba era el brillo de sus labios.

Entre mas se acercaba ella a él, Roy sintió un fuerte impulso de correr hasta ella y apoderarse de sus labios para posteriormente recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Aunque por el momento solo se conformo con tomarla de la mano y exhalar su dulce aroma. En cuanto ambos estuvieron frente al juez; dio inicio la ceremonia; cuando finalmente se leyeron y aceptaron todos esos convenios y acuerdos, después de firmar y hacer los respectivos votos fueron declarado marido y mujer. Ahora frente a todos Roy pudo besar los labios, de su ahora esposa.

---------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang, no fue el único sorprendido cuando las cuatro mujeres desfilaron por las escaleras. Detras de la novia, con una delicadesa que pocas veces, se apresiaba en la rubia. Winry Rockbell caminaba con gracia; mostrando la felicidad que la novia, había logrado contaguiarles. En cuanto la vió Ed, recorrió anonadado la figura de la joven, comenzando por sus zapatillas, hasta toparse con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Se apresuro hasta el borde de las escaleras, y le tendió una mano, adelantandose a un jovencastaño que se aproximaba con el mismo propisito que él.

-"Winry, te ves hermosa" -murmuro sonrojado.

-"Gracias Ed, me alegro que lo hayas notado finalmente" -le repondió feliz, por el cumplido.

-"Y yo me alegro que no seas, tu la prometida del Coronel. Aúnque aún me impresiona saber que esla teniente Hawkeye"

-"Tonto... Pero yo creo que hacen una muy linda pareja, no lo crees"

-"Puede que tengas razón. Ojala un día nos veamos así" -murmuro para si mismo.

-"Dijiste algo Ed" -pregunto acercando su rostro al de él.

-"No nada... mejor vamos a sentarnos, Al nos espera" -termino su conversación, extendiendole su brazo, mismo que acepta justosa la joven.

------------------------------------------------------

Ya la tarde estaba tocando a su fin, las luces del interior de la mansión así como la de las fuentes y patio se habían encendido y la fiesta estaba por llegar a su fin; la cual según el criterio de la mayoría había resultado _"simplemente magnifica, y de la cual se hablaría por días"._ Roy se encontraba al lado de Riza, observando en la misma dirección que ella

-"nunca olvides que te amo?" - rompió el silencio, logrando con esto que la vista de Roy se apartara de las estrellas y se fijara en el rostro de ella.

-"nunca olvides que te amo." - volvió a pronunciar. Roy estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando ella se le adelanto. – "Cuantas veces me has dicho aquellas palabras"

-"no lo se, miles supongo."—respondió sin saber por que.

-"y yo nisiquiera lo he podido pronunciar siquiera una vez."

"No hace falta que me lo digas con palabras. Se que me amas y para mi eso es suficiente. Si no me amaras nunca hubieras aceptado esto... unirte a mí para siempre, así que descuida no hay nada que decir." - la reconforto al ver su rostro.

"Mmhmm! Déjame hacerlo, déjame decirlo. Te amo Roy Mustang, de eso estoy segura, nunca lo olvides" - volteo a verlo. Ahora con una sonrisa que ayudaba a reforzar y confirmar esas palabras.

El le devolvió la sonrisa mientras hablaba. –"no lo haré, por que yo siento lo mismo por ti. "

Al tiempo que posaba sus manos en su cintura y la estrechaba hacía el; mientras que sus labios besaban los de ellas. Sintiendo el dulce néctar del amor, que se mezclaba a ratos con las lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Pero que sin duda eran lagrimas de felicidad.

**------FIN------**

* * *

Ya ahora si este es el final definitivo de esta historia. Cuando la hice la había terminado cuando muere Hank, y Roy declara sus sentimientos, pero una amiga Lore. me pidió que no lo dejara así, que lo terminara y despues de otro final; me sugirió que escribiera la boda y demas pericias, por las cuales pasaron. Así que aquí esta el resultado, espero y haya sido de su agrado. De cualquier forma, enserio mil gracias a todas las que me dejaron uno o mas review. 

E.Naomi.Yano. SanNeechan. Shio-san. Gaby Y.S. lina-teshi. Arcireza. Temari-chan. rena. Maricarmen. Andriu. Slinger. Hoseki Zaoldyeck. Dlophin-Chan. beautifly92. Gril-Hanyou. Arwy. Winry-chan. Susume. misao makimashi. Jackilyn-San. Kuroi Okami28. Zhizu-chan.Dloce Saito. Physis. Midori-Chun-Li. -ivekag-. Maggi. Hime-Alchemist-Cagalli. Soi Fong. RinKo InuKai. Si falto alguna, disculpas anticipadas.

Y como se lo prometí, este cap es mi regalo de cumpleaños, para mí amiga Alis-Chan, que la conozco desde el fic, en R.K.graciaspor todo, y espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con el final.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**

**últimos reviews, por favor.**


End file.
